Hunting Ground of Chaos
by Hellbreaker
Summary: Title is subject to change. Three months after Tortured Hearts and Dark Legacies, Amity Park has become under the rule of a powerful ghost. He has turned the city into his own person playground. The people of Amity Park live in terror as this ghost destroys their chances of survival for his own amusement. The Ultimate Enemy has returned, stronger, sleeker, deadlier than before.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did things would be a lot more different from how the series went. For example, all of the minor human characters would have last names or first names in a few cases. Regardless, this hear is the sequel to 'Tortured Hearts and Dark Legacies' and one of my possibly more graphic stories. There is also one thing that I may do that will be quite confusing. I plan for this story to take over a span of three years. Three years in the story, not in really life. Given how I did 'Cross my Heart and I'll Fight Back' and 'Tortured Hearts and Dark Legacies' this one should take me almost half a year if I'm lucky. Another thing about this story, don't expect to see Danny, Sam, Dani, or Vince anytime soon. This focuses on the other characters and the major villains that were revealed at the end of the last story.**

It has been three months since Amity Park had learned about the 'truth' of Danny Phantom. Since that time, the people of Amity Park tried to go on with their lives while a few tried to understand what had happened. For Jack and Maddie they were upset and angry with how their son was 'killed' by Danny Phantom and his body was 'violated' by said ghost. When they told Jazz, they were shocked when she told them they were wrong and that Danny was never killed but was half-ghost. The two of them refused to believe their daughter claiming that she was brainwashed and demanded that she return home so they could cure her. Jazz refused and told them that if they even think of trying to take her out of Yale, she would call the police.

It was also going bad for Jack's brother Vince, as he was sentenced to ten years in prison. After he was arrested the Guys in White tried to have him charged with treason and demanded for him to be executed. Luckily for Vince, he managed to get a fair lawyer and pointed out that the charge for treason was unlawful as he didn't betray the United States because his actions had a benefit for the country. Because Vince destroyed the Ghost Portal, there was no longer any stable and constant opening for ghosts to enter the human world. So his act of destroying the Ghost Portal actually saved countless people. As for his involvement in helping Danny Phantom escape along with two other powerful ghosts, he was charged with only aided wanted 'criminals' and would have gotten a fifteen year sentence. As a means of shortening the sentence, Vince agreed to a plea bargain for ten years instead. However, the Guys in White and the Fenton couple were still upset with the sentencing. The Guys in White still wanted him executed while Jack and Maddie wanted him to have life imprisonment. Regardless, Vincent Fenton was considered dead to Jack Fenton while Vince told Jack one thing before being sent to prison.

"_Jack, we may share blood, but because of your fanatical hatred of ghosts you've lost more than just your kids. You and I are no longer brothers,"_

True to Vince's words, he and Jack were no longer considered brothers. In fact, the rest of the Fenton family still in the human with the exception of Jazz had disowned him. It didn't matter to Vince because he stood by his belief in what he did was right. The only person in the Fenton family that visited him was his niece Jazz.

As for Jeremy Manson, when he found out that his daughter went missing he was at first saddened by the news. However, as the days passed on he stopped caring about Sam and continued to live his life as he wished. Due to the loss of his mother, wife, and daughter; Jeremy was no longer bound to his status as a married man. So he chose to enjoy his life as a single man by drinking wine and getting busy. His concept of busy was more sexual than business as he would go into gentlemen's clubs at any part of the world and 'invests' in some young services. He would work out an agreement with the management and would return home with his entertainment for some release. There were times he had some release while on his private plan. There had also been times when the ladies refused to return to their places of employment once they saw just how rich Jeremy was, but they eventually returned.

As for Tucker Foley, he continued on with his life while regretting his decision about not helping Danny and Sam. However, he continued to justify his choice because he was only a normal human. Yet no matter how many times he told himself that there wasn't anything he could do, he couldn't believe any of his words.

Up above Amity Park three ghosts were looking down at the town from their very high vantage point. They watched as the people went about their lives completely unaware of what was about to come.

"So when shall we begin our attack master?" asked one of the ghosts.

"We'll begin soon Tuck," answered the leader. "During Casper high's little football game this evening," he added.

"A little cliché don't you think?" asked Tuck.

"True, but the night is the home of Samantha's pets," replied the leader as he looked towards the female of their group. "Are they ready my dear?" he asked her.

The female ghost didn't say anything; all she did was float towards her leader and rested her head on his shoulder. The leader wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer to his body.

"Soon we will have our fun with these pathetic mortals," said the leader as he caressed Samantha's cheek.

"Yes lord Dan," agreed Tuck.

When the evening came, the students of Casper high, their parents, the football team, the opposing team and their families were getting ready for the big game. Among those on the Casper side was Tucker playing the role of the mascot for his school. He signed up as the mascot thinking that he may have a better chance with hooking up with a cheerleader. So far it hasn't worked for him at all since he still hadn't changed his appearance.

After making his performance as the Mascot, Tucker was pushed aside by the football team and shoved away from the viewers. He sent out a small glare at one of the jocks as the game started. He watched as the opposing team tackled the Casper high quarterback. The game continued as such as Casper high was being beaten by the opposing team in the first quarter of the game.

Hidden from the football field, Dan and his group were invisible and were watching the game. Dan shook his head at how pathetic the young humans were as Casper high continued to lose.

"I'll never understand why this school favored the jocks if they were so weak," commented Dan as he turned to Samantha. "Are your pets ready to spice things up my dear?" he asked her.

Samantha nodded her head as she raised her right hand. Behind her were fourteen black figures with red spikes and white horns appeared behind her. She closed her hand and the creatures turned invisible, she then pointed towards the football field and they took off silently.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to use these dogs my lord?" asked Tuck.

Samantha turned around and grabbed Tuck by his neck crushing it. The sound of metal was strangely heard as she squeezed Tuck's neck.

"I'm sorry Samantha," groaned Tuck as he struggled to break from her grasp. "I'm sure they will do well," he told her as if hoping for her to let go.

Samantha dropped him onto the ground before turning her attention to the football field to see the action.

Back in the foot field, the quarterback for the Casper Ravens made his call and prepared to throw the ball to the wide receiver. After he threw the ball, he was tackled down onto the ground by an unseen force. At first he thought it was someone from the other team, but he was being shaken violently until he felt teeth pierce his shoulder and through the padding. He let out a scream but his screams were not heard as it was drowned out by more screaming.

The wide receiver ran towards the goal while all of those behind him gave chase. However, both football teams were being tackled down by unseen forces one by one. Some were taken down from behind, others by the sides, and a few by the front. The people on the stands watched in confusion and fear as these players were obviously not alone. The only one that didn't notice was the wide receiver as he ran faster to reach the goal. When he reached the goal, he threw the ball down and turned around expecting cheering. What he saw instead was the other players being mauled by nothing. He was confused and a little scared much like the people watching. His train of thought was interrupted when he was knocked down by an unseen force.

The audience in the stands watched in horror as the players were being torn apart as fourteen black creatures sudden appeared out of thin air. These creatures were black in color, stocky in stature that somewhat resemble a reptilian hyena. They had red spike like protruding on their backs along with a sharp white tail that looked like a spike. On their heads of each one was a long white horn with a split crest tip. Their hind legs there similar to prehistoric carnivore dinosaurs with three white toe claws, but the strangest thing about these creatures was that they didn't have any visible forelegs but they here positioned to look like they walked on four legs.

The audience watched in horror as the teenagers on the field were being killed by these monsters and they all felt powerless to stop it. Suddenly, the black monsters stopped their attacks and moved away from the down teens as three figures appeared. Everyone gasped in shock at the sight of these figures and knew that they were ghosts.

One of the ghosts looked like something that came out of a sci-fi movie. It was a robotic ghost in silver armor and two glowing red lenses. Most of the body was slim and streamlined with two green lines on the sides of its chest plate. It had two white hatches in the stomach area with a black based underneath them. The arms were humanlike with gray cylinders serving as the elbow joints and white four fingered hands. There was also silver armor plating on each shoulder protecting the green parts that served as the shoulders that connect to the main body. The hip area was a silver T shaped base with gray materials that were used as the connection for the legs. The legs were almost humanlike from the thighs down to the cylinders that served as the knees. Just below said knees were the legs positioned in a bird like structure that end with long pointed feet. The head of the machine ghost looked vaguely like a medieval knight's helmet with two sharp points on the sides.

The second ghost was a female that looked like she would be in her twenties. She had a great figure but she keep it covered up with a purple bodysuit that looked similar to the HAZMAT suit that Maddie Fenton wears. However, the sleeves were loose fitting and ended with a curved cup look. The top part that covered her chest was set up more like a v neck tank top but underneath the purple was a black cover that ended with sharp spike tips over her shoulders and a long trench coat tail piece that went down to her calves. On her feet were long black boots that had a triangle point on the top of the front center. The heels of her boots looked to be a part of the whole thing. She had blue skin from the looks of her hands and neck. Her face was covered with a dark mask with five dark blue lines with two on the top in angles, two on the bottom in angles and one from the chin. The eyes were covered with two purple lenses that were the focal points of the lines. She had black hair that went down to her shoulders but they ended in four points. She also had a ponytail that stuck up but curved like a scorpion's tail and even had a sharp point. The fourteen black monster ghosts walked towards her and circled around her. It became apparent that she was their master.

However it was the last ghost that caught everyone's attention, especially Tucker's because he was able to recognize the ghost. The ghost was very tall and had an athletic built to him. He wore a black bodysuit with a white center that came from the center of his white belt and spread into a V formation until it reached his shoulders. On his black shoulders were small white flames that seemed to grow from his body. He had silver clawed gloves and on his right arm was this long blade that extended from his forearm and possibly longer than his own arm. The blade was also serrated in a fashion where there was five curved points that were directed backwards while three curved points were pointed towards the tip of the blade. On his feet were silver boots with sharp points on the sides and a trident like point on the center of each boot. He had a blue face with a small white flame goatee, dark green eyes and this strange four spiked helmet that framed his face to similar to a demon. The top was exposed so that a white flame that may be his hair finished the look to give an impression of the ghost wearing a flaming crown. However, the most shocking thing was the emblem on this ghost's chest. It was a black D with a white P inside the D that drew the attention of the people, especially Tucker Foley as he realized who he was looking at.

"No, it can't be," whispered Tucker. "He can't be free," he continued in disbelief.

"Well isn't this interesting," said the ghost with the blade. "To be honest, I was expecting to see some familiar faces but given how most of them happen to be dead. I can't be picky now," he continued.

"Lord Dan, I'm picking up a huge signal coming towards our area from the east," said the robotic ghost.

"It is Dan," muttered Tucker. "Oh shit, we are all doomed," he cursed.

"Really Tuck, are they who I'm hoping for?" asked Dan.

'That's me?' thought Tucker in shock. 'That's me from that alternate timeline that Dan came from?' he continued.

"Yes, the signal matches your former parents' RV and they are approaching fast," answered Tuck.

"Good," replied Danny.

Before anyone could do anything, a blast of reddish pink energy collided with Dan's chest. The result was an explosion that caught everyone by surprise. Several people looked for the source and saw the Red Huntress hovering above them on her hover board. She had a strange ghost ray mounted on her right arm that was smoking from the barrel. She had a smug look on her face as she looked at the spot that she fired at.

"That's for killing Danny you ghost freak," said the Red Huntress.

The people below her cheered at being saved from the three ghosts and their monsters. However, their cheering ended when they heard a slow clapping sound. Everyone turned to look at the football field as the smoke cleared. Valerie looked on in shock as she saw Dan clapping his hands and his blade retracted. He had a sinister smirk on his face as he looked up at Valerie showing that he wasn't wounded, there wasn't even a scorch mark on his suit.

"Bravo Valerie," called out Dan. "You managed to catch my attention," he added as he stopped clapping. "Too bad that's all you succeeded in," he told her darkly.

"No way, how did he survive that?" questioned a very shocked Valerie as she prepared to attack again.

However before she could attack, Valerie's board started to descend on its own. Valerie was shocked as she tried to order the board to stop going down. Dan let out a small chuckle as he watched Valerie struggled to gain control of her board.

"It's no use struggling Valerie," said Dan as he crossed his arms. "Once Tuck has hacked into a machine, he has full control over it," he added. "Even you," he finished.

To prove his point, Valerie's was brought to her knees while on her hover board. She looked on in horror as the robotic ghost called Tuck directed his right arm down causing her to fall to the ground.

"I am not a machine," growled Valerie as she tried to regain control of herself.

"And that is where you are wrong little girl," replied Tuck as he approached her. "You see, during our time observing the people of this town and seeing the changes that had taken place. We have noticed that your ghost hunting gear was modified thanks to a certain ghost. What he and you didn't know was that the suit behaved like a biomechanical parasite and turned you more or less into a cyborg," he explained. "And as a cyborg, you are now a puppet under my will," he added.

"Which means, you are now our little toy," added Dan as he walked right next to Tuck along with Samantha. "Why don't you break in your new toy Tuck?" he suggested.

"What a great idea," replied Tuck as he sent his commands to Valerie.

Valerie looked on in horror as her body stood up; she turned around and raised her arms directing them towards the audience. She tried to gain control over herself, but she could only watch as her ghost ray weapons appeared on her arms and opened fire on the people.

Everyone ran in terror as they tried to avoid ghost ray blasts aimed at them. One person wasn't as lucky as she was hit in the back by a stray shot. To Valerie's horror, Tuck increased the power output and it blew a hole through her body. The poor teen girl coughed out blood as she looked at the hole in her screaming in agonizing horror as her life energy faded before dropping to the ground. Valerie screamed in horror as her body continued to fire upon the people she claimed to protect while two of the three ghosts laughed at the carnage that was unfolding.

As people ran away in terror, the Fenton GAV crashed right through the fence that surrounded the high school and stopped right in front of the opposing team's goal. Jack and Maddie jumped out of their vehicle armed with Ecto-bazookas aimed at the three ghosts. Samantha turned to look at the Fenton couple and placed her hand on Dan's shoulder. He turned to look at his partner and noticed her attention directed elsewhere. He averted his eyes to the source of her interest and saw Jack and Maddie.

"Wow, they actually made it," commented Dan as he gave his full attention to his former human parents. "I'm surprised the two of you actually arrived, usually you two come far too late to do anything," he added. "But you're here in time to see more of the slaughter," he finished.

"Not going to happen you vile ghost!" yelled Maddie as she prepared to fire.

"Really, I actually like to see you try," challenged Dan as he stepped forward. "Mother," he added.

Jack and Maddie paused in stunned confusion after hearing him call Maddie mother.

"What did you just call me?" demanded Maddie.

"I'm sure you're not deaf," joked Dan.

"Maddie, look at the emblem on his chest," said Jack. "It's that ghost punk Danny Phantom!" he declared.

Maddie took a look and saw the emblem that her husband had mentioned. It was indeed Danny's emblem only it was black. This filled her heart with rage as she remembered what Vlad had told her three months ago. She was a little put off by the change in the ghost's appearance because of how short of a time frame it was between that time and the present. However, her rage was in full control of her as he prepared to fire her weapon.

"Prepare of oblivion ghost!" yelled Maddie as she fired the weapon.

The green ectoplasm beam flew towards Dan's chest and collided with him. However, the beam did nothing as Dan stood still and looked at Maddie with a hint of amusement with her attempt. The Fenton couple gasped in shock because there was no mini portal emerging from his body to suck him back into the Ghost Zone.

"Really, is that all you got?" taunted Dan as he looked over his arm mounted blade in boredom. "I would have thought you two had improved in your so-called weapons, but I guess that was asking for too much," he added as he turned to look at Samantha.

"Don't you turn your back on me you monster!" yelled Maddie as she dropped the bazooka and pulled out her double ended ectoplasm battle staff.

Maddie leapt into the air activating her weapon causing the two ends to emit two glowing ectoplasm light saber like blades. Dan took a quick glance at his human mother and rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of her challenging him in battle. He looked over at Samantha and smiled at her before taking her small right hand into his left hand.

"Samantha my beloved, do mind entertaining our guess?" asked Dan.

Samantha nodded her head before giving Dan's hand a slight squeeze before letting go of his hand. She stepped around him and walked towards Maddie, her pets watched as Samantha stopped several feet in front of Maddie.

"Be sure not to kill her," said Dan. "We still need her alive for the rest of the game," he added.

Samantha nodded her head as she focused her attention towards Maddie. Maddie twirled the weapon around before getting into a combat position.

"Alright then," said Maddie as she glared at the ghost in front of her. "Dazzle me," she added in a lower tone.

"Man that's hot," commented Jack with excitement in his voice.

Maddie charged at the female ghost and swung her weapon to her left. Samantha blocked the attack with her left arm and knocked the weapon away from her. Maddie used the momentum from that action to spin to her right and attack with a backhand swing. However her attack was blocked once again causing her to back away for a second. Samantha stood still as she waited for Maddie to attack again. Maddie thrust her weapon forward in an attempt to hit Samantha's face, but the female ghost shifted her body to her right allowing her to perform a side kick into Maddie's stomach. Maddie stumbled backwards for a bit before glaring at her ghostly opponent. She then jumped into the air to perform an overhead attack with the staff, but Samantha caught Maddie by the throat just before the weapon reached her head.

Jack gasped in shock at seeing his wife get caught in midair like that. Samantha had a tight grip on Maddie and looked at her in the eyes. She can see the fear in the female human's eyes and the disbelief that she was beaten by a ghost. Maddie tried to glare at the ghost holding her, but the mask covering her face prevented her from seeing any type of expression on Samantha's face. Suddenly, Samantha swiftly and violently tossed Maddie towards her left with little effort. Maddie crashed onto the ground and tried to get back up. She still had the ecto-staff in her right hand and was using it to get herself back up to attack again.

However, she was tackled onto the ground by one of the black ghosts as it clamped its jaws onto her forearm. Maddie struggled to break free from the ghost's grip as it shook her arm violently. Soon enough there was a sickening cracking sound along with a tearing sound that could be heard by those on the football field. Finally the black ghost backed away from Maddie with blood on its mouth. Maddie looked at the ghost and saw something that would terrify her for years to come.

She saw in the maw of that ghost, her forearm still holding the ecto-staff and blood pouring from the wound. She looked at her arm and let out a blood curdling scream as she looked the stump that was left of her right arm. Jack ran towards his wife, scared that if she didn't receive medical attention she would die from blood loss. However, he stopped when he saw Dan appear before Maddie. He watched helplessly as the ghost grabbed his wife's arm and burned the wound with ectoplasm to stop the bleeding. The Fenton were confused by this ghost's actions before Dan picked Maddie up and tossed her at Jack.

"Consider that on the house," commented Dan. "Samantha's pets tend to get a little out of control whenever they see a battle," he explained with a sickening smirk on his face.

"Why did you stop the bleeding?" asked a shell shocked Maddie as Jack helped her back up.

"Simple, I want you two to still be alive as I unleash a Hell on earth the likes you could only imagine," answered Dan before he turned his attention to Tuck. "Tuck, activate the ghost shield," he ordered. "It's time we turn this town into a game preserve," he added.

"Yes master," obeyed Tuck as his eyes glow a brighter red.

On top of the Fenton Emergency Ops Center, the ghost shield generator became active. The Ops Center started to move off of Fenton Works as it floated into the air. After it reached a certain altitude, the ghost shield activated and started to expand. The green energy that made the shield started to cover the entire town of Amity Park. Back in the football field, Jack and Maddie watched in shock and confusion as the green walls touched the ground.

When the ghost shield's barrier descended from the Ops Center, the people of Amity Park watched in stunned confusion and fear as they remembered when their town was taken away by the Ghost King. Concerned parents turned on their TVs and looked for any news about what has happened. The people, who had fled from Casper high, got into their cars and drove to their homes. Those that stayed at the school were the friends and family of the players who were either severely injured or killed by the ghosts. Among them was Tucker who was still watching what was happening in fear. He didn't want to believe it, but the ghost that could have been his former friend was back and this time he wasn't alone.

'How can he be here?' thought Tucker as he tried to hide himself from the three ghosts. 'Clockwork wouldn't let that monster loose, would he?' he continued to mentally ask himself.

Over at the football field, Dan surveyed the area and saw that only a few humans had remained. He turned to look at his companions and floated into the air. The other two ghosts followed his lead while the fourteen black beasts turned invisible and left the area. The three remaining ghosts started to fly towards City Hall to continue their conversion of the city. As that happened, Jack was helping Maddie into the GAV and was heading for the hospital so that she would get immediate medical attention.

When the people who fled the school, most had fled to the police station to report what has happened. Due to the violent nature some of the recent ghost attacks, the police were willing to take these reports as true and sent out any and all available police officers to search for these ghosts. The police searching the town noticed the ghost shield and started to worry about what was happening. One patrol car spotted the three ghosts and began to give chase, but as they tried to get close to the ghosts, the patrol car's hood caved in. The officers in the car were shocked at what happened and noticed that the engine was being ripped apart by an unseen ghost.

They tried to make sense out of what was happening, but whatever that was attacking the engine charged into the windshield and shattered it. The thing attacking the car revealed itself to be one of Samantha's pets and it processed to attack the police officers as they screamed in terror as they met their end.

Over at City Hall, the mayor of Amity Park was in a press meeting that was being recorded for tomorrow's morning news report. The mayor was being interviewed by a female reporter and was being asked a question that seemed to revolve around the upcoming election. The mayor mentioned about being confident about the upcoming election as he flashed a smile to the camera.

Suddenly, the female reporter gasped as she looked up in the sky to see Dan, Samantha, and Tuck hovering above them. Dan had a smirk on his face as he descended towards the humans. The cameraman filmed the ghost as he touched the ground along with Samantha and Tuck following behind.

"That was a very compelling speech Mr. Mayor, but I have a question about how you didn't notice the green dome that is surrounding your town," commented Dan as he advanced towards the mayor and the reporter.

The mayor backed away from the ghost as far as he could but he bumped into door behind him. The reporter started to cower in fear as Dan continued his approach towards the mayor.

"Of course, you always seemed more interested in yourself than the people of this town," said Dan as he grabbed the mayor.

"Please, don't hurt me," begged the mayor. "I'll give you anything, money, a position in my office," he offered. "Just please spare me," he continued to beg.

"Oh I don't want any of that," replied Dan as he pulled the mayor towards the cameraman. "This better be a live broadcast," he said to the cameraman.

"I-I-I can switch it to live feed," stuttered the cameraman.

"You better," said Dan.

In the next minute all of Amity Park's television programs were interrupted with the live feed of Dan's appearance. The people of Amity Park gasped in horror at the sight of a ghost holding their mayor hostage once again. Those who didn't see the attack that happened in the football field had looks of horror at the sight of the ghost that was on camera.

"People of Amity Park," started Dan as he glared at the camera. "Today, your miserable little lives will change. My companions and I have come from the Ghost Zone to liberate all of you from the lives every single one of you go about every day," he told the viewers. "As all of you can see, your town is encased inside the Fenton's ghost shield. This may seem like a flawed attempt at keeping all of you inside, but I assure you that is not the case," he continued as he raised his left arm into the air. "The ghost shield is merely a means to keep them in," he added as he opened a portal into the Ghost Zone.

The cameraman positioned his camera towards the air to show a massive amount of ghosts drop from the portal. Among the ghosts were Skulker, Ember, Spectra, Bertrand, Technus, Johnny, Kitty, Youngblood, Desiree, a severely injured Walker, his equally injured guards, along with the prisoners of Walker's jail. The people of Amity Park who were watching the news broadcast looked at their TVs in shock as the ghosts dropped within the hundreds from that portal. The cameraman turned his attention back to Dan who was smiling as he closed the portal.

"As all of you have just witnessed, I have brought in close to a hundred or so ghosts into your town. I'm sure all of you including the ghosts here are wondering why," said Dan as he got the attention of all of the ghosts.

Samantha walked into the crowd of ghosts ignoring cat calls from the many male ghosts that were looking at her lustfully. When she reached the spot Walker was laying, she grabbed the wounded warden and flew herself and Walker towards Dan. She tossed Walker towards her mate before walking to Dan's side. Dan handed the mayor to Samantha as he moved to pick up Walker.

"To the prisoners of Walker's prison," Dan addressed the prisoners. "Despite the harsh landing, I have also liberated you from your prison. I have also given all of you a new home to reside," he told them. "This very town is now yours to use as you see fit and I have plans of how to entertain you. I will promise you all free reign of this entire domain, the humans are yours to use for whatever your dark little souls desire, and I have your first reward for all of you right now," he continued.

"And what is that Super Hunk?" asked Ember finding herself attracted to this new ghost.

"Walker and his men," answered Dan. "I'm sure all of you remembered his hospitality for wrongfully imprisoning all of you?" he added earning angered cheers from the many prisoners. "Well, your first reward is a game involving our beloved warden," he told them as he lifted Walker towards the crowd of ghosts. "The game is simple; all of you can do as you wish with him and his guards. There is only one rule…" he started to tell them.

"What's the rule?" asked one of the prisoners eager to tear apart Walker.

"Try **NOT **to kill him," replied Dan as he tossed Walker into the crowd of his former prisoners.

As soon as Walker hit the ground, he was engulfed by a mass of his former prisoners as they piled on, tearing at each other to have their fun almost killing Walker. The ones who were among that mass of chaos were the regular ghosts that visit Amity Park. They were shocked and disgusted by the savage behavior these ghosts showed as the ghost warden at their mercy, mercy that will never come to him.

Dan watched with a twisted smile on his face as the cameraman filmed the carnage that was going on. Samantha and Tuck watched with no distinct sign of enjoyment due to Samantha's facing being hidden by her mask and Tuck's face had no visible mouth. The people of Amity Park watched on in horror at what was going on. Suddenly the cameraman turned his attention to Dan as he walked towards the mayor.

"Now as for you humans, being how the ghost shield only effects ghosts all of you must be thinking of escaping," said Dan. "Well, you can try but there will be consequences if you do. You see my associate Tuck; he is a new type of ghost. A cybernetic type, capable of hacking into any communication device and can easily hack into any monitoring equipment. He will know if anyone has managed to escape and for every person who has escaped, I will know and I will personally hunt down all of those close to you that have remained inside the town and publically execute them for all to see," he explained. "You want to know the fun part?" he asked the people watching on TV. "Their blood will be on your conscience," he told them. "That's right; any of your friends and family that stays will be killed and you will have no one to blame but yourselves for not staying or bringing them with you," he continued.

'He's even more of a sadist than me,' thought Spectra as she shook in fear of this ghost.

Dan turned his attention to the mayor and placed him in front of the camera.

"Now, I'm feeling a little generous so I'll make a deal with you Mr. Mayor," said Dan.

"A-a-a-a deal?" stuttered the mayor.

"Yes," replied Dan. "If you give us your best smile for the camera, I'll let you go with none of your family and friends killed as you leave this town," he told the man.

"You will?" asked the mayor.

"Yes, I will let you leave and those important to you will still live," answered Dan as he stood behind the mayor. "So will you smile for the camera Mr. Mayor?" he asked.

Hoping to save himself, the mayor closed his eyes and gave his biggest smile. That was the last time he closed his eyes as his head fell off of his body after Dan decapitated him in front of the cameraman and all of the ghosts. The ghosts that weren't beating Walker within an inch of his afterlife gasped in horror as the mayors head rolled onto the ground. The people of Amity Park screamed within their homes and work places at the sight of their mayor's execution. The cameraman slowly moved the camera towards Dan as he cleaned his blade of the blood. Dan looked at the camera while rolling his eyes.

"What, I said I would let him go," said Dan. "I never said he would leave the town," he added as he started to laugh.

His laughter started out as a low chuckle but it picked up in volume as it changing into the laugh of someone who could have been believed to be the Devil himself. His laughter shook the very core of nearly all of the ghosts that were in Amity Park as he continued his insane laughter. After laughing for a moment, Dan stopped laughing and looked at the trembling cameraman.

"Enjoy your Hell," said Dan as he restarted his laughter.

**Author's note: Well this chapter marks the beginning of this third story and I was surprised that I was able to get it started. I didn't think I would have anything for this story until around early October but here it is. As you can see, I've set up the situation for the people of Amity Park and it doesn't look good for anyone, human or ghost. For those who have no idea of what is going on, I suggest reading 'Cross my Heart and I'll Fight Back' and 'Tortured Hearts and Dark Legacies' first. As for whom Samantha and Tuck are, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out. As for why they are even with Dan that will be revealed much later on. The main thing to know is that they along with normal Tucker are the major focal points of the story. This is a story of madness, regret, and one boy's attempt of redemption and that boy isn't Danny. Other characters will also be involved and chances are they will need all the praying they can get for what is to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

Within a span of a week, Amity Park had turned from the most haunted town in America into a twisted blend of a prison, a game preserve, and an amusement park. Simply put, Dan had turned 'his former home' into a living Hell for all humans and the few ghosts who realized what he had done. Several buildings were destroyed or laid in ruin as the people of Amity Park tried to survive. During the first few days of Dan's hostile takeover, several humans tried to escape regardless of the consequences. Rather than hunt down the humans, Dan allowed the ghosts to hunt down the humans and called it one of his games for his 'people' to entertain themselves. He called the game, Hide and Kill and it was very popular with some of the most unstable of ghosts.

One such game of Hide and Kill was being played with one male human who tried to make a break for the outside world. The human's name was Roger Baxter, the father of still condemned cannibal Dash Baxter. Roger had been on the run since the early morning of the day, he and his wife Eliza tried to leave Amity Park, but some of the most ruthless of ghosts caught wind of their attempt and flew after them. The Baxter couple tried to escape with their car, but one of Samantha's pets landed on the hood during their attempt and tore the engine apart. Eliza got out of the damaged car and made a break for the east only to run into the waiting arms of five ghosts. She screamed for her husband to save her, but Roger chose to run in the opposite direction to save his own life. Eliza screamed for help, but no one tried to rescue her as she was torn to pieces by the five ghosts.

So for nearly the whole day Roger had been running and hiding as several ghosts took turns chasing him. He tried to seek refuge in other people's homes, but as soon as the people saw him, they shut their doors because Dan's right hand ghost Tuck sent out a broadcast of Roger's position as 'it' (another way of saying prey) and knew that if they were to aid him they would be fair game for this twisted little game.

It looked like things were not going to go well for Roger as he kept on running. The only hope he had was to get past the ghost shield that surrounded Amity Park. To his fortune he saw that he was only about four miles away from the barrier. He tried to pick up the pace as he ran to the shield. However, just behind him was a hunting party of three ghosts each wielding knives, axes, and sludge hammers. Above them all were two other ghosts serving as trackers who announce the location of the prey. One of the trackers happened to be Skulker and he didn't like this so-called hunt.

Skulker watched as the hunting party on the ground reached the human. One of the ghosts threw a knife that lodged into Roger's right calf causing the poor man to fall onto the ground screaming in pain. Skulker looked on as the hunting party surrounded the human. He couldn't hear what was being said, but Skulker figured the human was pleading for his life knowing that this human was done. He turned away as he heard the screams of the man get hacked into pieces by three ghosts.

'This isn't a hunt,' thought Skulker as he decided to leave the area. 'That was a slaughter,' he added as he headed for the 'safe house' for ghosts.

The safe house as most ghosts called it was nothing more than the remains of Casper high. It was quite ironic that the one place that these go to pester Danny Phantom or terrorize the students would end up being their home. The ghosts that chose to occupy the school were Danny's usual enemies and a few of the ghosts Danny was neutral to with Skulker serving as their figurehead leader. In truth there was no organization or structure for any of them to follow, just a home to 'live' in.

When Skulker entered the safe house, he looked and saw Desiree cradling a small body that looked like a human child. The only problem was that the human child had its legs ripped off and the right side of its face burned severely.

Skulker remembered the day when the ghost genie entered the safe house holding the child while it was dying. Skulker and the other ghosts weren't able to tell if the child was a boy or a girl because of the mutilation. He still remembered how the child cried for its mother with Desiree telling the poor child that it will be reunited with its mother soon as she sang to the child while shedding tears. When the child finally died, Desiree wept for the loss of the child and ever since, she had kept the corpse with her using her powers to preserve the body.

When Skulker entered the cafeteria which served as a place where ghosts communicate with each other, he saw Technus tinkering with some machines that he salvaged from wherever he could find parts. He knew that Technus was working on a device that could open a gap in the ghost shield so that every ghost that wasn't insane to escape. He approached the scientist ghost hoping for some good news.

"Any improvements yet?" asked Skulker.

"None so far," replied Technus. "With all the technology in this city being used by those three, I haven't been getting much luck with anything useful," he continued.

"Just do what you can, I don't know how much longer any of us can handle being here," said Skulker.

"You saw that genie holding onto the dead child again huh?" questioned Technus.

"Yes," replied Skulker. "I don't think she can take much more if she continues to stay here," he added.

"I'll do what I can, just keep on trying to be the leader we need," said Technus as he returned to his work.

'It's not me we need,' thought Skulker. 'As much as I hate to say it, we need the whelp to save all of us,' he added.

Over at Fenton Works, things were not as good for the humans. Since Dan's appearance and subsequent claim of Amity Park, the Fenton couple was constantly working on new weapons as well as another ghost shield. It was difficult due to Maddie having only one arm now. Despite warnings from doctors and Jack, Maddie continued to work on new weapons not as a means to protect the people of Amity Park, but for revenge. However despite their setbacks, they were able to create another ghost shield that protected their home from ghosts and have allowed for people to seek refuge in their home. Among the people was Maddie's protégé Star who had taken to providing assistance when asked. Another who sought refuge was Tucker and his family. The former friend of Danny Fenton and Sam Manson had pretty much hauled himself inside Jack and Maddie's lab trying to send out a S.O.S to the outside world. He was appointed the task by Maddie due to his skills with computers. However, the techno-geek wasn't able to send out any message due to his alternate future ghost-self blocking all communications to the outside world.

Other refugees littered the Fenton home with little to no room for any more. Very few of the refugees were armed with ecto-guns to serve as guards for the building. Food had become a problem for everyone because despite promises from the president (there was only one broadcast that Tuck allowed to be sent to Amity Park as a means of giving people a sense of hope) sending troops and supplies to the people of Amity Park the supplies never made it. The reason for that was because as soon as they entered Amity Park, they were assaulted by the hundreds of ghosts who viewed them as new playthings.

The troops that the president promised to come to their rescue were put on hold due to the Guys in White demanding for the National Guard to stand down because ghosts were the jurisdiction of the GIW. The president relented and allowed the GIW to take command of the situation. Sadly, the GIW were still taking time to make final checks on their new weapons unit.

Due to these setbacks, the people of Amity Park had to conserve food and water as best as they could. Sadly, the new life style that these people had to endure had brought about anarchy as people fought for food, some even going so far as to kill in order to survive. Yet a few people still cling onto the hope of the rest of the country not forsaking them. Their hopes were the only things that kept those few people sane in a town that has lost its mind and soul.

For Dan and his small group, they were enjoying themselves as the chaos continued to affect the people of Amity Park. Dan had set up an arena in the zoo for another special form of entertainment. The walls around the zoo were covered in spikes and razor-wire so no human could climb the walls in order to escape. Samantha had all the animals set loose simply because Dan didn't need any of them in the zoo. Because of that, all the animals were free to go where they please even outside of the ghost shield, they were the lucky ones. Dan had also set up that the cages were to be used for caged matches between humans and ghosts, depending on who Dan wanted to watch fight to the death.

One such match was taking place in the former gorilla habitat, and the combatants were Bertrand against Walker's bounty hunter, Bullet. Surrounding the cage were several former prisoners of Walker cheering on at the carnage that was taking place.

Inside the cage Bertrand was thrown onto the ground. His face was pouring out ectoplasm as he stayed down with Bullet standing over him yelling like a wild man.

"COME ON GET UP YOU WIMP!" yelled Bullet as he picked up a sharpened pipe from the ground.

Bertrand tried to focus his ectoplasm as he attempted to change his form into a puma. However, Bullet rammed the pipe into Bertrand's torso causing the midget ghost to scream in agony as he halted his transformation. Due to the sudden attack, Bertrand lost focus of his transformation and was stuck in a mid-form between his human disguise and puma. He looked up at Bullet in fear as the former subordinate of Walker walked towards him while picking up an ax that was lying around in the cage.

"P-p-p-please have mercy," begged Bertrand.

"Mercy?" repeated Bullet as he raised the ax over his head. "THERE IS NO MERCY HERE!" he yelled as the ax came down and right into the middle of Bertrand's skull.

Ectoplasm sprayed all over Bullet as the crowd roared in excitement as Bullet dug the ax deeper into his opponent before he reached into Bertrand's body and removed his core. Bullet raised his hand into the air holding the core of his fallen foe as the crowd's cheering got louder.

Sitting above them in a makeshift throne made out of cement, bones, and metal, was Dan watching in amusement. With him was Samantha who was sitting on his lap with her arms around Dan's neck. Dan had an arm around Samantha and his hand was touching her form covered rear. Lounging around them were Samantha's hounds watching the victor of the match as he walked up towards their masters. One of the hounds was chewing on what appears to be the head of the former pirate/cowboy ghost boy, Youngblood. There were bite marks covering the severed head as the hound continued to chew on the head.

"Well done Bullet," said Dan as he was handed Bertrand's core by Bullet before crushing it. "I suppose you have now earned the right to gain your freedom," he continued.

Bullet didn't say anything, knowing that if he did say something he may upset Dan causing him to either go back into the cages or be killed on the spot. In his mind, Bullet was hoping that if he did upset Dan, he would be killed rather than thrown back into the cages. Dan and Samantha looked at Bullet knowing that the ghost was too scared to say anything.

"Well Bullet," started Dan as he touched his lover's chin. "You have two choices, you either become a leading in one of the hunting parties for the rest of your existence," he added. "Or you can face off against the champion for your freedom," he continued as he looked into his lover's mask before turned towards Bullet. "So what do you choose?" he asked with a sadistic smile on his face.

Another week went by and the humans in Amity Park were struggling with the rampaging ghosts that had sided with Dan. Inside Fenton Works, Tucker was in the basement sitting in front of a communications system. During the week of Dan's reign, Jack and Maddie had salvaged whatever pieces they could get from the Ops Center using the Specter Speeder. Despite Maddie's skills as a pilot, when several ghosts saw the Specter Speeder heading for the Ops Center they attacked. Whether the ghosts attacked because they saw them as new prey, a threat to Dan's control, or out of boredom nobody knew.

Along with Jack and Maddie were Star and Valerie's father Damon. Star was manning the weapons while Jack and Damon were over at the hatch preparing to enter the Ops Center when they got close to it. However, the ghosts that attacked were fierce in their attacks firing ghost rays and piling onto the Specter Speeder. One ghost managed to slash Damon in his left eye while another severely burned his right hand. Jack was scared by another ghost that clawed at his face leaving four long scars. Regardless of the attacks, Jack and Damon managed to gather a few communications equipment before returning to the Specter Speeder.

When they managed to return, Jack and Maddie were hard at work on constructing a communications system while Damon was being treated by a doctor that managed to reach Fenton Works in order to patch Damon up. Once the communications system was finished, Tucker volunteered to send out constant S.O.S messages to the outside world. So far, Tucker had not received any reply from the GIW or the National Guard. Despite feeling a loss of hope, Tucker continued to send out distress signals more so out of habit than anything else. After sending three more distress signals, Tucker left the communications station and headed upstairs.

When Tucker entered the kitchen, he saw his mother cooking food for all of the occupants of Fenton Works. His mother saw him and gave Tucker a warm smile, but Tucker didn't return the smile. Instead Tucker walked towards the den so he could use the stairs to enter the room he was staying in. When he reached the top of the stairs he saw Danny's room. He felt a stab in his heart when he looked at the room of the friend he deserted.

Danny's room still looked the same, due to their incorrect belief of their son's death, Jack and Maddie had Danny's room placed as off limits to everyone. In fact, no one had entered that room except for Maddie who comes in to dust it.

'I'm such an idiot,' thought Tucker as he turned his eyes away from the room. 'I really didn't think about how Danny ever felt. I only thought about myself and now look what has happened,' he continued to think bitterly.

"You're still feeling guilty?" asked a female voice from behind Tucker.

Tucker turned around to see Star standing behind him with her right hand on her hip. Much like her mentor, Star wore a HAZMAT suit but her suit was colored yellow. She had also taken the liberty of customizing her HAZMAT suit and seemed to have taken on a more melee oriented style. She had black gloves much like the Fenton's but on top of them were a single thin hand length katara blade. The blades were slid back so that they didn't hinder her wrists. Over her chest was a flak vest type chest armor that provided protection for her torso. Around her waist was a stylized belt with six small detachable blocks. She also wore black boots that were similar to combat boots only slimmer.

However the most defining feature of her uniform was the katana like sword on her back. Nobody knew where she got that sword, not even Star knew but when she was jumped by two male ghosts the sword appeared and Star used it to subdue her attackers. Ever since that time Star had kept that sword with her and it seemed like her customized suit was designed to complement the sword.

"How can I not?" asked Tucker. "I was there and I didn't notice what had happened," he added.

Before what had happened to the town, Tucker went with the false story the media told the world about Danny Phantom. He pretended to think that Danny Fenton was fine and was shocked to find out that his best friend was actually dead and his body was used by a ghost. The reason he went with that lie was because he was scared that if the Fentons or the GIW found out that he knew the real story, he would have been accused of associating with a ghost and aiding said ghost. It was a cowardly thing to do, but Tucker wanted to stay alive so he did what he felt was best for him to keep on living.

"None of us noticed," said Star. "Of course it was no surprise, I never once gave him a second thought until what happened to Kwan," she added.

"But I was his best friend," argued Tucker. "What kind of friend doesn't pay attention to the changes in his friend's behavior?" he asked.

"Try not to think about it, instead focus on what you can do to help everyone here," Star told him as she walked past Tucker and headed towards the room she was given.

Tucker watched as the last member of the former A-list walked off. Despite everything that has been going on, Tucker still wasn't able to stop himself from looking at Star. Especially her assets as he watched her swing her hips a little as she walked. Of course he remembered another lovely lady who seemed to have a similar walk like the young blonde, however that one got away because of his selfishness.

Sighing to himself, Tucker went into his room and lay down on his bed. He looked at the ceiling for a moment before closing his eyes. His mind wandered as he tried to get some sleep, dreaming of a beautiful blonde cheerleader turned warrior and a certain green harem woman dancing around him.

A couple of months later, just outside of the ghost shield barrier that separated Amity Park from the rest of the world, a large brigade of the GIW was directly in front of the eastern area that led into Amity Park. The brigade was composed of a few tanks, numerous ground troops, and two white armored trucks. In front of the brigade were the two most frequent agents that enter Amity Park, Agents O and Agents K.

Since their humiliating and painful defeat at the hands of Danny Phantom, Agents O and K were eager for a chance to prove their worth to the GIW. After extensive surgery and training with the new units, the two agents felt that they were ready for this battle.

"Preparations are complete," said Agent K.

"Activating the White Devil units," said Agent O as he activated a switch.

Inside the armored trucks, fourteen V shaped red lights appeared within each truck. The rear doors of the trucks opened as the sound of metal clanged onto metal in a rhythm that resembled marching. The machines were streamlined figures with white armor. The torsos of the machines had a T shaped base with white chest armor that hid some of the black wiring that connected to the arms, head, and legs. The arms were long and had sharp shoulders, the joints that connected to the forearms were well hidden that it was hard to see. The left forearm had three long fingers that were razor sharp while the right arm had a cannon that was as long as the other forearm. The barrel of the cannon had a triangular shape for no explained reason. The legs of the units were layered with white armor that ended with sharp points on the knees and the feet. The head unit on the machines was oval shaped with a large V shaped visor that glowed red. There were twenty eight of these machines in total and they all stood behind the two agents awaiting further orders.

"Activation of White Devil units complete," said Agent O. "Awaiting further orders," he continued.

"Begin Operation: White Plague," ordered Agent K as he gave the command for the White Devil units.

In one mechanical motion, the White Devil units began their march towards the ghost infested town of Amity Park. Once the robots gotten past the ghost shield, they had gained the attention of one of the many monitoring systems that were linked to Tuck. The information of the GIW automatons entering the preserve traveled instantly to Tuck's mainframe. The cybernetic ghost felt a slight jolt as the information was being processed by his systems.

Inside City Hall, Tuck went through the information before walking towards the office of the late Mayor of Amity Park. Tuck entered the office to see Dan sitting in the chair behind the Mayor's desk with his helmet off of his head. On the desk was Samantha sitting close to her lover with Dan's helmet in her hands while her pets were lounging around on the floor. Dan took a look at Tuck with a bored expression on his face, the flames on his head set at a low level signifying his boredom.

"What is it now Tuck?" questioned Dan with a tone that spoke of pain beyond imagination if Tuck wasn't careful.

"Apologies Lord Dan," started Tuck as he gave his leader an exaggerated bow as a means to show respect. "But my monitors have just picked up an invading force entering the town," he continued.

"And?" replied Dan.

"And, it would appear that the Guys in White had sent in a new strike force composed of twenty eight robotic machines," explained Tuck as he projected a hologram of the White Devil units. "Apparently, these 'White Devils' are designed as an advanced anti-ghost combat weapon," he added.

"Interesting," said Dan as he looked at the machines. "Have any of the inhabitants attempted to play with these new toys yet?" he questioned Tuck.

"Not yet sire," answered Tuck. "These machines had entered from the furthest side of the town, possibly as a means to catch us off guard," he speculated.

"Really," said Dan as he got out of his seat with Samantha handing him his helmet. "Then why don't we go welcome these White Devils?" he suggested as he put his helmet on. "After all, I'm sure we can put them to good use," he added as he took his mate's hand into his own before they left City Hall.

Back in Fenton Works, Tucker was in the basement trying once again to send an S.O.S signal when he saw something on the monitor. He saw what looked like an army of white robots marching down the street from the far the east of the town, from what he could tell, these robots had to be from the GIW. Tucker took a moment to marvel at the white robots before leaving the basement to find Jack and Maddie. Fifteen seconds later, Tucker returned to the basement with the Fenton couple to show them the news.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton look," instructed Tucker as he showed the monitor with the White Devil units. "Those machines belong to the Guys in White, they've come to rescue us," he told them feeling excited.

"It does look like those things belong to them," started Maddie. "But how can we be sure they'll be enough?" she wondered.

"Are you kidding Maddie?" asked Jack. "It's the Guys in White, the can handle these ghost punks," he told her. "Plus, we now have a chance to fight back and help them free the town," he added.

"Let's wait and see Jack," Maddie told her husband as they watched the monitor.

As the White Devil units reached City Hall, there were no encounters with any of the violent ghosts that roamed the town. In fact, just before he had left City Hall, Dan had sent out a message to all ghosts to stay out of sight while he attended to the robots that had entered the town. This has brought to this moment where Dan, Samantha, and Tuck standing in front of the building as the White Devil units reached their location. The machines stopped their march when their scanners identified the three ghosts as hostile targets and readied their cannons.

Dan looked at the machines with a hint of amusement on his face. He also noticed that just behind the machines was the convoy that carried the White Devils. Among those within the convoy were Agents O and K standing directly behind the robots. He looked at the two agents as if he was trying to remember them, but decided that they didn't matter.

"So this is what the people of the world have decided to use against us?" wondered Dan as he continued to look at the machines. "Hardly worth my time," he added.

"You'll see that our White Devils are more than enough for you three," said Agent K.

"Really, then humor me," challenged Dan as he stepped in front of Samantha and Tuck.

"Activating targeting systems," said Agent O as he directed the units.

"Commence attack," ordered Agent K.

The White Devil units raised their cannoned arms and opened fire on Dan. Green beams flew at Dan at blinding speeds that the beams looked like green blurs as they reached the powerful ghost. However, the beams hit an invisible barrier that caused the beams to scatter and fly around Dan and away from Samantha and Tuck. The two GIW agents were shocked but the White Devil units continued their assault while Dan let out a yawn as he waited for the units to stop their attack.

"That was hardly impressive," said Dan as he turned away from the GIW and started to leave. "Tuck, I'll let you handle this. I'm sure you can manage this," he told the cybernetic ghost before flying off with Samantha beside him.

"Of course, Lord Dan," said Tuck as he turned his attention to the White Devil units. "I'm sure I can find a better use for them," he added as the green lines on his chest started to glow.

Suddenly, the red lenses of the White Devil units started to glow green before the units turned to face the GIW. The agents along with the convoy were slowly beginning to panic as the White Devils raised their cannon arms at them. Agent O turned to Agent K as he tried to regain control of the units.

"Reestablish control of the White Devils!" yelled Agent O.

"I'm trying but the units won't respond to my commands!" yelled K as he tried to bring the units under control.

"It's useless, once I have control there is no way to stop them from doing my bidding," said Tuck as he walked towards his new toys. "Kill them all," he ordered.

Back in Fenton Works, Jack, Maddie, and Tucker watched in stunned horror as the Guys in White were being slaughtered by their own machines. Despite the cannons on the White Devils being designed to harm ghosts, the output of the machines was far above any of the weapons of the Fentons which in turn was lethal to humans. On screen one agent had the right half of his face blown off from one shot. Brain matter and blood didn't even fly out because it was all scorched from the beam. One of the trucks was turned over with the drivers still inside as seven White Devil units fired at the fuel tank causing it to explode with the drivers burned within. Agent O was backing away from the mechanized horrors until one rushed towards him and drove its clawed hand into his head, tearing the left half of his head off as the man screamed in horror and pain. Agent K tried to run but one unit shot at the back of his right knee, severing the lower part his leg from the rest of his body. He tried to crawl his way to safety, but one of the White Devils stood over him and in one smooth motion ripped his spine out of his back along with his head.

Maddie shut off the monitor not wanting to see any more of what was happening to the GIW. She looked at her husband and saw that he had a horror stricken look on his face. She noticed that Tucker was missing but figured he ran out of the basement to get away from the monitor and the horror that he had just witnessed.

"What do we do now?" asked Maddie as she looked at the stump that was her right arm.

"What we can do to survive Maddie," answered Jack as he got out of his stupor.

In another part of Amity Park, Vlad Masters was in his mansion watching the same footage that the Fentons were watching. Ever since the arrival of Dan, Samantha, and Tuck, Vlad had kept himself hidden away in his mansion and even as an added precaution had a ghost shield set up around his manor. The ghost shield had the same setting that was used when he had Danny and Jazz battling each other quite some time ago.

For a while, Vlad thought Dan was just Danny taking up a new appearance but now he wasn't so sure. Regardless, the older halfa could not deny that Dan had a lot of power and influence because he had successfully turned Amity Park into a madman's paradise. Beside him was the Fright Knight as they continue to watch the carnage that was taking place inside the city.

"This ghost is indeed a very disturbed individual," said Vlad as he shut off the monitor. "But I'm sure there is a way to defeat him," he added.

"How so my liege?" asked the Fright Knight.

"Clearly he shows his might through intimidation and brute force," said Vlad. "That is usually used by those who have power but no means of intellect," he added. "And that is where I excel at compared to this ghost," he continued.

"So what is your plan?" asked the Fright Knight.

"My plan is simple, I shall offer him an ultimatum that he cannot refuse," answered Vlad.

**Author's note: That ends this chapter and I know it's not a lot but this chapter was mostly meant to help explain the situation for the people of Amity Park. Simply put, Amity Park is now a mix between a post-apocalyptic world, a prison on lockdown, and a city sized hostage situation. The situation was inspired by two of IDWs Transformer comic series, 'All Hail Megatron' and 'Last Stand of the Wreckers' due to the overall plots of both being perfect. I must also warn my readers that there will be small time skips within this story. Nothing too big such as skipping to five years into the future, the time skips happen within weeks to months which would lead up to a year for every three or four chapters.**

**Also I should point out that chances are not in anyone's favor in this story of who would survive the whole ordeal. For example, Youngblood has become nothing more than a chew toy and the sadist in me laughed about it. The only ones who I can confirm to not be on the list of casualties would be Danny, Sam, Dani, Jazz, and Vince due to them not being major characters as of right now. I plan on including side story chapters that feature these characters and how things are going for them. I may have those done as a separate story that happens within the same time frame as this story.**

**We'll just have to wait, see, and I guess pray for those who are alive or undead so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, it's kind of funny how much things have changed for all of us. Think about it, it's been about…ten months since this pathetic little town has been claimed by our great leader Dan Phantom and turned into quite possibly the greatest place for ghosts like us to live in. No more of Walker's inane rules, free entertainment, and a place for us all to claim as our home. However, there are still those who wish to challenge his authority or simply have wronged him when he was just a boy with ghost powers. But now, I have decided to take it upon myself to right those wrongs and to ensure his rule will last, no matter the cost," said a male ghost as he looked at his victim.

"Hey Wrath, I think he's still pulsating," said another male ghost.

These two ghosts looked at their victim, who was sitting inside what appeared to be a glowing iron maiden. They could only see his face sticking out from the whole located where the head would be. The ghost inside the iron maiden was Johnny 13 with a horror struck look on his face. The only sign of movement coming from Johnny was that his eyes were moving.

"You know Gluttony, I think you're right," agreed Wrath. "Pride, give him one more squeeze before letting him out," he ordered.

After hearing that order, the iron maiden glowed dark red causing Johnny to scream in pain as if he was being crushed. Suddenly, the iron maiden released a legless Johnny before changing into another ghost. Johnny fell onto the ground and was silent for a moment before trying to move. He looked up to see his tormentors with ectoplasm bleeding out of his form especially from his knees.

He saw the three ghosts standing before him and took in their appearances once again. The largest of the ghost had one golden eye, a broad muscular built, massive clawed arms, short stocky legs, and a large mouth located at the center of his torso with jagged teeth. This was the ghost known as Gluttony. The ghost to the right of the big one was fairly thin with a shell that vaguely resembled a turtle shell covering his back. He wore a hood that covered his head making it hard to see his face. His arms were somewhat normal except for his spike like claws and two long drills protruding from his shoulders. He had no legs, just a long serpentine tail that coiled around itself as he stood there looking at Johnny. This ghost was the one called Pride and the one that recently tortured him.

However, it was the ghost that was in front of them that Johnny was scared of the most. He was the most human looking, but he was also quite possibly the most demonic of the three. He stood up with a built that was similar to Dan's but only slimmer. He wore a spiked armor that covered him that was colored black and white. He had a white jumpsuit underneath the armor, black boots and a black glove on his left hand. On his right arm was two serrated blades similar to Dan's own blade, but these blades were fused onto this ghost's forearm. The most shocking feature of this ghost was his face. From the front, his face looked just like Dan's helmet only set up like a T shape, but from the sides this ghost's head looks just like Dan's DP symbol only with merged with Dan's helmet. Within the P part of the symbol were his glowing red eyes that looked down at Johnny. This was the leader of this small group, Wrath.

Wrath kneeled down next to Johnny and looked the crippled ghost over for a moment.

"Tell me Johnny," started Wrath. "Why did you wrong Dan when he was just Danny Phantom back in his original timeline?" he asked.

"What?" coughed out Johnny.

"It's not that hard to tell that Dan came to us all from another timeline. Not only that, but you happened to be one of his regulars that also find some sort of reason to bother him when he was just a teenager. However, there must be a reason as to why you were among the many that had done something to have wronged him in such a way and I intend to right that wrong," explained Wrath.

"I didn't….do anything to him," muttered Johnny as he tried to crawl away.

"But that's where you are incorrect Johnny," countered Wrath. "You tried to use his beloved older sister to switch places with your girlfriend so that she could exist outside the Ghost Zone while Dan's sister would be forever trapped in her stead. Such an atrocity cannot be forgiven," he explained to Johnny his crime. "You see, my group's job is to hunt down and punish any ghost who, by their past actions has wronged Dan or gone against his authority. Now I know you had just been nearly crushed by Pride's squeeze play and before that you were partially eaten from the knees below by Gluttony," he continued. "But you must be asking yourself this: 'After everything those other guys put me through, what about their leader? What can he do to me that make him the most terrifying of the lot? Is it his long speeches that seem to go on and on, or is it his double serrated blades, or is it because he tries to look like Dan Phantom as some sort of scare tactic? What makes him so special?' Well you see Johnny, before I was freed by Dan; I was another of Walker's prisoners for any possible reason that nut could come up with. However, there was a reason for me to be imprisoned. You see I have this special ability, a talent if you will, to synch my core with the core of any other ghost and I can cause that ghost's core to pulsate at an accelerated rate until the ectoplasm within the ghost to become too much until the core explodes which in turn causes the ghost to go in simple terms splat," he explained.

Johnny looked at Wrath in horror after hearing what he was told.

"Please….don't do it," begged Johnny. "I never meant to do any of that to him, please I have a girlfriend," he continued.

"Had a girlfriend Johnny," corrected Wrath. "Your little Kitty, along with Ember and that Spectra woman are now the property of Dan's tech ghost. Well, I guess they are more like harem girls to him since he had them all dressed in scantly cladded clothing," he continued. "I've also heard that Cyber Tuck, that's what I refer to him as just for your information, he developed some sort of device that can supposedly cause a female ghost to go through an actual orgasm. It's quite disturbing and yet fascinating," he continued.

"Huh…?" coughed out Johnny.

"Yes, apparently the twisted cyber ghost was curious about recreating sexual intercourse between ghosts. To help him with this little endeavor, Cyber Tuck decided to have a few of the most attractive female ghosts taken to his lab and experimented with in order to achieve this lofty goal," explained Wrath. "From what I understand, he had succeeded in breaking their minds and has them in a state of mind numbing sexual bliss. In fact, I would go as far as to say that your little Kitty has forgotten about you and is nothing more than a sex kitten trapped in her own little lust filled world that has no place for you," he continued.

"You….you monster," coughed Johnny.

"I'm not the monster Johnny," said Wrath as he leaned closer to Johnny. "I'm just the messenger of your DEATH," he whispered as he back away from Johnny.

Johnny let out a scream of pain as the ectoplasm within him started to go out of control. His eyes exploded as ectoplasm beams shot out of them. The three ghosts watched as Johnny exploded causing a crater within Casper Blvd with his ectoplasm splattering the road.

"Well that was boring," said Gluttony as he wiped a few strands of Johnny's hair off of his arm. "So, who's next on the list?" he asked.

"I think that's all we have today," replied Pride. "A shame really, I was hoping he would have struggled a little longer," he added.

"Guess he couldn't handle that bit of his girlfriend becoming nothing more than a sex toy," commented Gluttony.

"Perhaps, but it's a shame that what I told him was a lie and he didn't see through it," said Wrath. "Really, the very idea of actually recreating sexual intercourse for ghosts? How absurd," he continued.

"Well, that idiot wasn't exactly the brightest of the lot," commented Pride. "It's to be expected since such a low level ghost happens to be both stupid and weak," he added.

"Yes, yes it is to be expected," agreed Wrath as he and his team flew out of the street as the sun began to set.

During the nights, Amity Park was surprisingly quiet despite the chaos that the ghosts that continue to inhabit the ruined town. For unknown reasons, the ghosts that followed Dan's rule were less active during the night. However, because of the fail rescue attempt by the Guys in White, the White Devil units were now used to patrol the town to keep the people of Amity Park under Dan's control. Due to the units' brutal efficiency against the GIW, it became obvious that the mechanized weapons were deadly to humans as well. Also due to them being machines, the White Devil units are capable of entering and exiting ghost shields which gave the people inside Fenton Works as well as those that sought refuse within the ghost shield that Vlad Masters had installed around his manor and the surrounding area. Strangely enough, Dan did not bother with commanding Tuck to send the units into those areas.

Regardless, the people of Amity Park continued to live in fear of the ghosts that now occupy what was once their hometown. However, there were also those who still try to do what they can to help others survive. One such person happened to be Maddie Fenton's pupil Star, who was on her way to Fenton Works from her old home. She was carrying a first aid kit that she remembered that her parents left inside the house before they attempted to seek refuge outside of the town. They never made it due to a hunting party pursuing them. Star's mother managed to push her into an alleyway just before Star's parents were captured and slaughtered by the hunting party. Star's mother told her to run and Star felt that she had no other choice but to run, so she ran towards Fenton Works.

Despite her parents' violent deaths, Star refused to weep over the event. Instead, Star chose to fight against the ghosts in order to prevent any more losses. That was also why she was running in the middle of the night with the first aid kit, the medical supply in Fenton Works was running low, so Star volunteered to find some. Despite Maddie telling her not to, Star still went off to do so after arguing with her mentor about how important medical supplies were.

Out in the street, Star ducked into a corner to keep herself concealed in case any ghosts were roaming around during the night. She had spotted a few low level ghosts that were occupying themselves with a dice game about twenty yards in front of her. Not wanting to take the risk of getting into a fight, Star wandered deeper into the alley to avoid detection.

So far Star was lucky as she continued to reach Fenton Works. The sight of the glowing green barrier that surrounded the apartment home sent a wave of relief to the young blonde woman as she walked towards the barrier. Once inside the barrier, Star entered Fenton Works with the first aid kit in hand. She looked over at the people who currently occupy the den of the Fenton home as they all slept.

'I don't know how much longer any of us can hold out in this town,' thought Star as she silently slipped into the kitchen to place the first aid kit on the table. 'But we have to do something to stop these ghosts,' she mentally added as she walked towards the stairs to enter her own room to get some rest.

The next day, another person decided to take the chance at escaping Amity Park. It was a middle aged man of Hispanic descent, Paulina's father, after losing his daughter during Vlad Master's horrible ghost hunting class the man had become delusional. As he continued to run, he had his right arm trailing behind like he was holding someone's arm but there was no one there.

"Don't worry sweetie, Papa is going to get us out of here," said the father as if Paulina was right behind him.

The hunting party that was chasing after him was several yards behind him but was moving fast. Among the members of the hunting party was shockingly enough Valerie on her hover board. The ghosts that were with her were actually a part of the hunting party simply to watch the human girl kill the man against her own will.

Valerie tried to regain control over her body but it was no use, Tuck had complete control over her as his influence on the cybernetics in her body was far too strong for the young ghost hunter turned killing machine. She fired a red beam at the man's front causing him to stop while attempting to protect his 'daughter' from harm. He looked over his shoulder and saw Valerie before making a break for an alley way on his right. The ghosts flew after him as they herded him back out into the opening as Valerie continued her attacks while she cried out in frustration and despair.

All over Amity Park, Tuck had broadcast the hunt to all televisions in order for the humans to watch as this man made his attempt for freedom. Inside Fenton Works, Jack and Maddie watched with cold hard looks on their faces. Damon had a shocked expression on his face after seeing Valerie being forced into this hunt. His shock turned into rage as the television focused on his daughter's crying face. Watching his child being forced to kill an innocent man by these ghosts was tearing him up as he felt powerless to save his only child.

The hunt reached its end when Paulina's father was cornered by the ghosts. He wrapped himself around the air where 'Paulina' was supposed to be at. He turned to look at Valerie as she closed in on him. The Red Huntress had an ecto-blaster mounted on her right arm and aimed it at the man's head.

"Please, at least spare my daughter," begged the man as he clutched onto the air he was trying to hold onto.

Valerie struggled to regain control of her body, but her arm wouldn't move as the weapon charged up. Valerie screamed in horror as the beam launched out of the barrel of her weapons and came in contact with the man's head. Blood, brain matter, bone and eyeballs exploded as the ghosts cheered over the latest kill. Some of the blood splashed onto Valerie's face as she cried out after killing Paulina's father. The broadcast ended and the television turned off signaling that the hunt was over.

"That ghost is truly evil," said Maddie as she turned her attention towards the weapons that were on one of the tables in the lab.

"Of course he is Maddie," agreed Jack. "All ghosts are evil, but this one, he is the worse of them," he added.

"That monster is using my daughter to slaughter innocent people now," growled Damon as he slammed his fist on another table. "How can he do such a thing?" he questioned.

He didn't receive an answer because Jack and Maddie felt like there was no need to answer since Damon already knows the answer to his own question.

Over at Vlad's mansion, the oldest of the human/ghost hybrids had just finished watching the hunt that was broadcast. He had a disgusted scowl on his face not because of the graphic nature of the hunt, but because one of his pawns was being used by someone else. Beside him was the Fright Knight standing at attention as if he was awaiting orders.

"This had gone on long enough," said Vlad as he stood up from his seat. "I am putting an end to this myself," he added as he turned into his ghost form.

"What is your plan, my liege?" asked the Fright Knight.

"It is quite simple Fright Knight, I shall offer an alliance with this 'Dan Phantom' promising the fool rule over this entire state in exchange for his aid in my own desire to rule the rest of the human world. Once I have that and my lovely Maddie by my side, I will have him and his followers removed," explained Vlad.

"But what if he refuses?" asked the Fright Knight.

"That's why I still have the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire in my possession," said Vlad as he reveal the two artifacts. "With these two objects, I am far more powerful than that ghost. Granted I am already more powerful than him," he told the ghost knight.

"Shall we head for them now sire?" questioned the Fright Knight.

"Yes, I believe we shall," answered Vlad as he and the Fright Knight took off for City Hall.

As Vlad and the Fright Knight head towards City Hall, in another part of Amity Park some else had a guest to entertain, a guest that felt like coming back home. In the Manson home, the remains of servants and maids littered the floors as the black beasts that follow Samantha fought each other over the bits that remained. Blood was splattered all over the walls and there was little to no signs of life within this mansion. However, there were two rooms that were untouched, the room of Samantha's dearly departed grandmother and her own room.

Samantha was lying down on old bed as she looked at the ceiling as if she were thinking about her childhood before her untimely death. She didn't say anything as she lay on top of the bed with a piece of paper in her right hand. She gave it a brief look before she sat up and began to read the paper.

_Danny,_

_If by some chance I ever had the courage to give this to you, I would like for you to know that everything in this letter is all true. Danny, I am so sorry for that fight we had when I was going out with fake Elliot. I had no right to say what I said to you back then because like you said, I crossed the line long before you did. During that time when you were going out with Valerie, I spied on you and I didn't see anything wrong with it because I kept telling myself that I was only spying on the two of you to protect you. But the truth Danny is that I was jealous and I was lying to myself because I didn't want anyone to be with you. I know that sounds horrible, but I was scared of losing you. You were the best thing that has ever happened to me, even before you got your ghost powers._

_I also realized that you were right, I am hypocrite. I started thinking about how I talked the school into making an ultra-recyclo vegetarian menu and claim that I was thinking like an individual. But I was wrong; I wasn't thinking like that, I was acting just like my parents, focusing my own taste on others when I should have just accepted that not everyone wants to eat like I eat. I remember how I scolded you for using your powers to get even with Dash, but I would try to talk you into using your powers to scare people from buying those trucks. No matter how I try to justify my reasons, the truth was that I was trying to take advantage of your powers for my own selfish gain. I was no better than those eco-terrorists that would actually harm others just so protect the environment._

_I realized that I wasn't the greatest person to be around given all of those reasons, but you always forgave me. I guess I started expecting you to always be forgiving and I took your kindness for granted. I also realized that whenever you made some sort of mistake, Tucker and I would act like total assholes to you. Remember how Tucker and I acted when you had trouble with Technus during that time you got invited to go to Dash's party. He and I actually turned our backs toward you when you needed us. We thought that you were being a jerk to us, but we were no better. You could have been killed and we wouldn't lift a finger until you apologized to us. We were the worst friends to you, we should have just helped you regardless of what happened but we didn't. We wanted to watch you squirm when you needed us. I am so sorry for being like that to you._

_I know this may not seem like much but I truly am sorry for being so horrible to you. You're the greatest guy I could have ever been friends with, and I don't deserve your kindness let alone your friendship._

_I'm sorry,_

_Sam_

After Samantha finished reading the letter, she folded it before putting it in her sleeve. She raised her head when she saw her beloved Dan enter the room.

"Feeling lonely love?" teased Dan.

Samantha didn't say anything as she beckoned Dan to come over as she placed herself in a submissive position on the bed. Dan smiled as he hovered towards her before gently pushing onto her back. He positioned himself over Samantha and moved his left hand towards her mask. He slowly removed the mask to reveal his mate's face. Behind Samantha's mask was a mature looking Sam, her eyes were golden, she had full purple lips that Dan wanted to kiss immediately but he wanted hear her gasp from his touch. He watched as his love opened her mouth.

"I'll never leave you Danny," whispered Samantha in a tone that sent shiver up and down Dan's spine.

"I know you won't Sam," said Dan. "You're the only one that can make me remember what it was like to be human," he told her. "And you're all mine," he finished as he moved closer to kiss Samantha.

"And you're mine," said Samantha as he wrapped her arms around Dan's neck. 'And I'll kill anyone who would dare keep you away from me,' she mentally declared as she wrapped her legs around her lover's waist. 'Just like I killed by dear old daddy,' she added darkly.

As the two ghosts made out in the room, downstairs in the den was a chair facing a fire place. Inside that chair was the late Jeremy Manson, a knife through his right eye, his stomach ripped open, a hatchet between his legs, and his left arms bitten off as one of the beasts chewed on it. On the ground was a young naked woman that apparently killed after having her head chopped off.

After having their moment of peace, Dan and Samantha headed back towards City Hall. When they arrived, they noticed that the doors leading into the building were ripped off.

"I guess the Cheese head finally decided to play," said Dan.

Samantha didn't say anything as she motioned for her beasts to search the building. The fourteen black 'hounds' rushed into the building searching for the intruder until they all gathered at the main office. They stopped at the door and waited for Dan and Samantha to arrive. Dan opened the door and saw Vlad Plamius hovering in front of the desk with the Fright Knight on his right. Vlad was also wearing the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage.

"It has taken you long enough," commented Vlad. "A man of my status doesn't like to wait," he added.

"I don't believe I ever agree to meeting with you," said Dan. "So why don't you just leave before I paint the walls red with your blood," he suggested.

"I don't think you are in the position to make such claims," argued Vlad. "For you see, I have with me the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage at my disposal. And anyone who wears these artifacts are granted unlimited power," he added.

"So you decide to rely on two little trinkets," commented Dan. "Pathetic," he said.

"Not so," countered Vlad. "Witness my power," he said as he flew at Dan.

Samantha watched as her beloved get punched in the face by Vlad. The impact of the punch caused Dan to flinch slightly as he crashed into the wall. The hounds scattered as Dan landed on the floor. Dan looked at Vlad and felt his face for a moment. He turned to look at Vlad and glared at the Halfa.

"Alright then," muttered Dan as he got back up.

"I suppose you are now willing to listen to my proposal?" questioned Vlad.

"No," replied Dan.

"I guess you must learn the hard way then," said Vlad as he flew in to deliver another punch.

However, Dan caught Vlad's fist and twisted the arm. Vlad gave out a yell of pain as he tried to pull his arm away. He was shocked to see that Dan had a firm hold on him much to the Fright Knight's surprise.

"For a brilliant millionaire Vlad, you certainly are stupid to think that you could actually beat me," said Dan just before ramming his left fist into Vlad's chest.

Vlad coughed out ectoplasm as Dan crushed his hand along with the Ring of Rage. Vlad watched in horror as one of the most powerful artifacts was being destroyed.

"But how?" gasped Vlad.

"Terazauruzu," muttered the Fright Knight.

"Correct, Fright Knight," said Dan. "Pariah's most powerful warrior, said to be more powerful than the Ghost King himself resides within me and within my younger self," he added as he tossed Vlad onto the ground causing him to revert back into his human form before turning his attention towards the Fright Knight. "I'm sure Vlad has some sort of ambition that revolves around either me working with him or dying by his hand. Well as you can see, that didn't happen," he said as he walked towards the Fright Knight. "So tell me, why I should even bother with sparing either of you two?" he asked.

Dan glared at the Fright Knight as the ghost knight considered his options. Samantha watched as she waited for her lover to stop playing with his victims and just kill them already.

The next day, the TVs all over Amity Park flickered to life causing the humans to turn their attention to them. They all looked on in shock as Dan appeared on screen holding onto the beaten Vlad Masters in the air over Fenton Works. Within Fenton Works, Jack and Maddie were filled with rage as they see the ghost hold their friend hostage. Before either of them could do something foolish, Dan began to speak.

"People of Amity Park, I have something to show all of you," announced Dan as he held Vlad up. "I'm you all recognize this man Vlad Masters, well he happens to be hiding something from all of you," he said.

The people of Amity Park talked amongst themselves wondering what this insane ghost was talking about. However they all stopped when they heard Vlad scream in pain as black rings appeared around his waist. They watched as the rings moved up and down revealing the Wisconsin Ghost. Jack and Maddie were stunned at what they had just witnessed.

"As all of you have just witnessed, Vlad Masters has turned into a ghost. He is a different species of ghost called a Halfa, a hybridization of human and ghost. Imagine all the things people could learn from this," he said as he tossed Plasmius onto the ground.

Jack and Maddie rushed out of their basement and ran out of the house to see the beaten form of Vlad Plasmius crash landed right in front of the ghost shield. The Fenton couple looked at the ghost hybrid before looking at Dan.

"I'm feeling a little generous today," said Dan. "Use him as you see fit. I like to see what you two would do to even the playing field," he added as he left the area laughing.

Jack and Maddie walked towards where Vlad landed. They watched as the black rings appeared again and returned Vlad into his human form. They saw that Vlad's right hand was crushed and covered in blood that dried up. The hybrid slowly regained consciousness and saw Jack and Maddie looming over him.

"Jack, Maddie," coughed out Vlad. "My friends help me," he begged.

"Jack, bring this creature into our lab," ordered Maddie. "I have an idea of how to use his power to our advantage," she added as she walked back into Fenton Works.

**Author's note: Well, that all I got for this chapter and chances are that may wrap up the first year of Dan's reign in Amity Park. I've also introduced a few new ghosts and they actually have a role in the story.**

**The most developed one so far would happen to be Wrath. The best way to describe him would be to call him a fanatic. He basically worships Dan as you could tell with him looking like a distorted version of him. That was intentional because Wrath takes great pride in his name not because it's one of the seven deadly sins. Wrath named himself that because he wants to be the embodiment of Dan's wrath. He is also a bit of a homage to IDW's Tarn from their Transformers comics in speech, fanatic loyalty, and love for torturing his prey with his long speeches.**

**I also decided to Samantha to find her alternate younger self's letter to Danny and read it. I didn't really plan for her to talk in this chapter, but it happened. Just don't expect her to talk more; she'll stay quiet around nearly everyone unless she is with Dan in private.**

**I also plan on having the side story added into this story as a break from the death and despair in Amity Park to show how Danny, Sam, and Dani are faring in the Ghost Zone. All I can say is they got the better end of the deal.**


	4. Side Story 1

**Author's notice: This chapter is a side story focusing on how life is treating Danny, Sam, and Dani since they left Amity Park. Chronologically, it takes place around the same time as chapter three. I've had some readers wondering how things were going for those three, so this is what is going on for them.**

Deep within the Ghost Zone, there was a city that defied common logic. Buildings were standing on their sides while floating in the ever green abyss. A massive pillar that towered over the sideways building and traveled down towards a floor base that separated the buildings from a section of small homes that were on the other side of the floor base, unlike the buildings, these homes were facing upside down. Below those houses was what appeared to be a gigantic arena designed after a spider web. The residents of this strange city were ghosts of many varieties; some looked like modern human only in shades of green or blue skin. Other ghosts looked like anthropomorphized animals such as wolves, bears, cats, and even birds. Regardless of their appearances, these ghosts seem to be living peacefully with one another. This was Descent City, the most elusive city within the Ghost Zone and the current home for the Phantom Family.

Inside one of the building was a long line of doors that lead into the personal lairs of each that reside in this apartment building. One such door was black and had a familiar white DP emblem one it. Inside that door was the lair of Danny 'Phantom' Fenton, along with his mate Sam 'Phantom' Manson and his modified clone/cousin/sister Dani 'Phantom' Fenton. After escaping from Amity Park the three of them were confronted by Clockwork who directed them to this city.

After traveling what felt like weeks, the three ghost hybrid teens reached the city. Surprisingly, getting into the city was easy as they were welcomed by the guards of Descent City. Taken surprised by this, Danny had asked why they were welcomed only to be answered that all ghosts who Clockwork had told them of this city were welcomed. The three of them were guided into the city by two of the local law enforcers that were called in to escort the new arrivals. Dani and Sam marveled at the sight of the city as they were led into the pillar that was better known as the Spire to get register as new citizens of Descent City. The registration wasn't very long, but for the Phantoms it took quite a while because one of them didn't like how they were assigned a job rather than picking a job for themselves. It took a lot of Danny's patience to calm his mate down before they received their assigned jobs.

After they were given their job titles, the Phantoms were guided towards the apartment complex that their shared lair had taken residence in. When the three of them entered the lair, they were amazed at how much space was in inside. The main room looked just like the den in Fenton Works, but had elements of Sam's bedroom due to the dark purple walls and slightly gothic furniture. To the left was Dani's room which resembled Danny's old room only cleaner. To the right was the room Danny and Sam were sharing. This room looked more like Sam's old room only with elements of Danny's room such as the color of the walls being blue and less gothic designs much to Sam's annoyance. However, Sam was very happy with the bed because its size was perfect for the two of them meaning that there would be little to no space to separate her from Danny when they sleep.

Over the ten months that passed in the human world, Danny and his small family adjusted to their new lives in Descent City quite well. As of right now, Danny was being woken up by his alarm clock. He tried to roll his body towards the clock but he wasn't able to move. He opened his eyes to see the source for his lack of movement; his mate was cuddling up on his torso as she slept peacefully. Danny smiled as he kissed Sam's head before moving a green bang away from her sleeping face.

Sam's hybridization had slowly progressed since their time in Descent City. She wasn't a true half ghost like Danny but she was close. The green bang appeared about two months ago as just a green streak but Sam took a liking to it and stylized that one streak and made it into a fairly short bang that curls slightly towards her left eyebrow. Whenever she changes into her ghost form, the green bang turns into a purple bang for unexplained reasons. Personally Danny liked it when Sam's bang was purple better, but he still loved to play with it when Sam's near him.

Danny noticed that the alarm finally stopped and gently shook his sleeping mate.

"Sam," called out Danny in a smoothing tone. "It's time to wake up." he whispered.

Sam let out a slight moan as she slowly opened her eyes before shutting them again.

Danny smiled at her before trying again; this time he had a new approach to waking her up. He slipped his right hand underneath the blanket and moved his hand towards Sam's arm. He slid his hand over her arm before moving closer to her breasts. Sam felt Danny's thumb lightly touch her nipple causing her to gasp slightly. Danny smirked knowing that she was starting to wake up as he continued teasing her before moving his hand away from her breasts and headed towards her back.

"Danny…stop…," moaned Sam as she was getting aroused by Danny's touch.

"I'll stop if you wake up right now, my deadly lilac." teased Danny.

"You know I hate the nickname." said Sam as she slowly woke up.

"I know." replied Danny as the two of them slowly sat up.

Danny looked over his mate in all her naked glory. They had spent a good amount of the night exploring each other's bodies. During the ten months that had passed, Danny and Sam discovered that being human/ghost hybrids had many advantages. Since the ghost part of themselves lacks certain parts of their bodies, the two of them spend their intimate moments in human form. During those moments, the two of them discovered that when they go intangible just before reaching their climax, Danny avoids getting Sam pregnant much to his mate's relief. It's not that Sam doesn't want children; she just wants to wait for the right breeding season which occurs at a certain time for plant ghosts herself included.

Danny got out of the bed allowing Sam to see her mate in all his glory. She noticed a scar on her lover's chest and frowned as she remembered how she was responsible for the scar. Danny turned around to see Sam's depressed face causing him to sit back down on their bed before pulling her closer to him. Sam was happy that Danny was holding her close and turned her head to kiss his lips. The kiss was brief but it was enough to lighten Sam's mood.

"We need to get ready for work Sam." said Danny as he got off the bed again.

"I know," replied Sam as she too got of their bed. "How about we shower together?" she asked. "It'll save us some time." she added as she headed for their bathroom.

"I like the sound of that." commented Danny as he followed his lover.

As the lovers entered their bathroom, the third resident was already wide awake and eating breakfast in the den of the lair and watching the news. Much like her template and 'sister' in law, Dani had adjusted to life in Descent City quite easily. However, unlike the couple she lives with, Dani tends to stay in her ghost form more so than her human form. She finished her breakfast and placed her plate in the sink before returning her attention towards the TV.

'It's sure is strange that this place actually has a TV station,' thought Dani as she listened to the reporter on the screen.

About ten minutes had passed before Danny and Sam entered the den in human form and fully dressed. Unlike Dani, the male Danny tends to shift between his two forms while Sam tends to spend most time in human form. The young couple headed into the kitchen to grab their breakfast as well before joining Dani in the den.

"So Dani, anything interesting going on?" asked Sam as she sat on her mate's lap.

"Nothing really, just a report on the two candidates for the city's new Senator in the upcoming election." answered Dani.

"Great, just what I need," replied a sarcastic Danny. "A new liar to work under." he added.

"At least you don't have to read and record any of the new laws either of these spectral sharks come up with." commented Sam before she started to nibble on Danny's neck causing him to moan in pleasure.

"I really wish you two didn't do that so much." complained Dani.

"Can't be helped," said Danny as he held Sam closer. "Sam's instincts have a mind of their own." he added.

"Yeah well, I'm heading off to the Spire now," said Dani as she stood up. "Hopefully, I'll get an assignment that has me outside of the city's boundaries." she added as she exited the lair.

After Dani left the lair, Danny grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it off. He then turned his attention to his mate and proceeded to have a make-out session with her. They continued for almost five minutes before they pulled back to breathe before resuming their make-out session. As much as they wanted to continue, the young couple was interrupted by a ringing sound that was like a phone. Danny pulled away from Sam and sighed before heading towards the phone. Sam looked very disappointed that they were interrupted but didn't say anything as Danny picked up the phone.

"Yes," said Danny.

Sam stayed on the couch as she listened to Danny talk on the phone knowing that he just got called in to work. Knowing that she too had work, Sam got off the couch and got herself ready. Danny finished talking on the phone and hung up feeling very disappointed.

"Got called in?" questioned Sam.

"Yeah, the Chief wants me to patrol in the northwest sector of Flipside," said Danny. "I should be back home later tonight." he told Sam.

"I'll be waiting after work," said Sam. "Assuming the slave driver doesn't dump anything on me before my shift ends." she added as they left the lair.

After closing the door, Danny and Sam went their separate ways with Danny heading towards the floor base while Sam turned into her ghost form to fly towards the Spire. Given how all the buildings were built sideways, Descent City felt like a zero gravity environment causing many ghosts to adjust to the odd nature of the city. So as Danny flew towards the base of the city, it looked like he was diving rather than actually flying.

When he reached the floor base, Danny moved towards his right to reach a small building that was built on top of the floor. Danny walked into the building and saw a ghost with green skin wearing a cowboy uniform. The ghost looked up from his desk he was working on and saw Danny.

"Well, skin me alive and put a rattlesnake in my boot," Said the ghost as he got up. "If it isn't the up and coming Specter, Danny Phantom himself." he added as he hit a button on his desk that summoned a rift in the building.

"I really wished you stop greeting me like that Wyatt." complained Danny as he entered the rift before it closed.

"Ghosts these days," said Wyatt as he went back to his desk work. "Have no appreciation of old west." he added.

After Danny exited the rift that allowed him to enter the inverted section of Descent City known as the Flipside, he began to head northwest. The Flipside was basically the slums of the city, where most of the weakest of ghosts head towards in order to gain sanctuary from some of the other more powerful ghosts. It was also the main section of the city where some the lesser known criminals of the Ghost Zone go to use as a base of operations. Because of this, the Senate of Descent City had the established their own law enforcement due to the only known law enforcer was the corrupt Walker and refused to have him within the city. This law enforcement agency was called Specters, more commonly referred to as Enforcers because they enforce the Senate's laws.

Danny was given this job due to his impressive record of battling against many powerful ghosts that reside in the badlands that Walker's prison is located. The biggest thing that had secured Danny's position was that he had killed a high A-rank ghost, Undergrowth. With Danny's power constantly growing, the Senate wanted to have Danny on their side in case of wartimes.

Sam wasn't exactly fond of how her mate was regarded as weapon by the Senate when she heard rumors about why Danny was put in the Specters, but Danny didn't care about be used as such. To Danny, being a Specter just meant that he had an outlet for when he wanted to fight due to the second part of the job, a combat attorney.

When Danny was told that he may need to be called for a trial, he at first thought that it was going to be boring. However, the trials in Descent City were conducted through actual combat in the webbed arena. Representatives of the persecution and the defense would enter the arena and fight until one was left standing. The victor would then decide the fate of the defendant. It was a flawed justice system that the Senate created more so for their own entertainment rather than for justice, but Danny took interest in the concept. However, he had not been chosen to represent either side as of yet.

Right now, Danny had just reached the Northwest Flipside Specter Department or NFSD for short. The building looked like a two story police station with no patrol cars due to there being no need for such vehicles. He entered the station and proceeded towards the main hall.

Along the way, Danny saw two blue male ghosts who were talking to one another. The one facing Danny's direction stopped talking for a moment and nodded his head at Danny which he returned. The other ghost turned around and nodded his head as well which Danny also returned before heading towards the back office area.

Once Danny entered the back office area, he headed towards the door that was open. He saw the chief sitting in his office looking over a report. The chief was a fairly big ghost, easily the same height as Walker, but unlike the corrupt warden this ghost had green skin, a black uniform that was styled after U.S. combat uniform, and he had glowing red eyes. The chief looked up from his paperwork and saw Danny. The larger ghost smiled at Danny when he saw the teenager.

"Danny!" greeted the chief. "Come on in, you're just in time." he beckoned Danny over.

"Sure thing Chief," said Danny as he entered the office. "So you need me to patrol the northwest right?" he questioned.

"Yeah, there have been reports of bar fights going on in that area," confirmed the chief. "I want you and Burn to check the place out for this six hour shift." he told Danny.

"No problem Chief." said Danny as he turned to leave the office.

After leaving the office, Danny headed towards the training room upstairs to find his partner Burn. That was one of the oddest things about the NFSD building, the training room was on the top floor rather than on the first. Danny had no trouble finding Burn when he spotted the ghost heading towards him before he even floated up towards the second floor.

"There you are Burn," said Danny. "I was looking for you." he added.

Standing before Danny was a young male ghost that was physically a teenager with gray skin. He didn't have any hair, just a dark gray mass of smoke similar to how Dan's head was a flamed. He wore a black shirt, a dark gray jacket, dark jeans, and faded black sneakers. His eyes were orange that seemed to flicker like the flame on a candle.

Danny remembered how he first met Burn back when he started working here. The young ghost was a native to the Flipside who stole food in order to survive. When Danny met him, Burn was starving after a failed theft. Danny felt bad for him and offered Burn some ecto-apples. Burn accepted the ghost fruit and ate. Danny offered the ghost a job in order to help Burn leave his old life behind. Danny managed to talk the Chief into agreeing pointing out that Burn knows the Flipside better than most of the Specters do. Surprisingly enough, the Chief finally agreed and gave Burn a job.

It was a decision that both Danny and the Chief didn't regret as Burn was a very eager and skilled ghost.

"What do you need Danny?" asked Burn.

"Chief wants us to patrol the northwest," answered Danny. "Apparently, there have been some bar brawls that have been going on for a while." He added.

"Sounds like a fun way to spend the shift," commented Burn. "Let's go then." He added as the two left the station.

Meanwhile inside the Spire, Sam was heading towards the Hall of Archives where she works as an archivist. It wasn't the kind of job Sam would like to do, in fact she hates the job. However, because of the system that Descent City had established there wasn't much she can do to go against it. As she made her way towards her destination, Sam saw Dani with a bag swung around her shoulder flying towards her direction. The two girls almost collided but Dani managed to stop herself before she reached Sam.

"Watch where you're going Dani," called out Sam. "You can't just fly around her blindly," she added.

"Sorry Sam, but I need to get moving," Dani apologized as she checked the bag. "I got a package that needs to be delivered to Pandora of the Greek realm so I need to get going," she explained.

"Well, just be careful alright," said Sam as she let the copy of her mate pass.

"I will, see ya Sam," called out Dani as she continued on her way.

Sam watched Dani leave for a moment and let out a small sigh before continuing on her way to the Hall of Archives.

'How come she gets the fun job while I get desk work?' wondered Sam as she reached the Hall.

When Sam entered the Hall of Archives, several ghosts were flying throughout the area carrying books, scrolls, and documents trying to organize them by placing them in their respective shelves. Sam headed towards the center where the Head Archivist was located to get her assignment. The Head was a female ghost that kept herself shrouded in a reaper like cloak. No one has ever seen her face and many believed that she doesn't even have a head all together. The Head Archivist pointed her right index finger on a page in a book. The page let out a glow as Sam's name appeared. Sam took a look at the page and saw more words appear, her assignment for the day was go into the artifacts section and to check if the number of documents matches the inventory list.

Sam nodded her head as she headed towards her assigned section to work on. Once she reached the artifacts section, Sam grabbed the clipboard with the list of artifacts and began her job as she approached the right side of the area.

"Let's see," started Sam. "Orb of Bask; check, Mirror of Forlorn Hope; check…" she listed as she looked at the names of book about said artifacts. 'This is going to take a while,' she thought as she checked off the Requiem Flute from the list.

As Sam continued to check off the list of artifacts, she stumbled upon a name that caught her attention.

"What's this?" wondered Sam as she read the name. "Neksasa Portala," she read out loud. Her curiosity piqued, Sam looked at the book and pulled it out to read.

Sam spent at least ten minutes reading the book about the Neksasa Portala and discovered that it's a portal that's hidden deep within the Ghost Zone's darkest region, the Abyss. She also read that this portal can take anyone anywhere with only the vaguest of descriptions necessary to take a ghost to its destination. Sam closed the book and placed it back into the shelf as her mind thought about the possibilities of this portal.

"I can finally find them," started Sam as she looked at the book once again. "I can find my mother and sister," she continued as her eyes focused on the book.

**Author's note: Well, that the first of the side stories that goes on in the Ghost Zone. Basically, Danny works as a cop, Dani is a delivery ghost, and Sam is a librarian. What strange jobs for each of them huh? Of course, compared to those in Amity Park, they got off lucky. I also plan on taking care of the plot with Sam finding out about her birth mother and her twin sister in the side stories. The side stories will also be generally shorter and spread out from the main storyline. Expect the side stories to be kind of like one shot stories focusing on one character later on.**


	5. Chapter 4

_February 17__th__ of…. Well I guess it doesn't really matter what year it is anymore. All anyone needs to know is that it's been one year since the ghost that calls himself Dan Phantom has taken over Amity Park. A lot has happened since that ghost took over my home town; no, that's not right at all. I think it happened before he even came here. I truly don't know when it started, but I do know how it started for me._

_When my boyfriend, Kwan was killed during my sophomore year in high school, which was when it started for me. _

_It started innocently enough at the mall. I was with my group of friends that was more commonly known as the A-list. As usual Dash, before he went insane and killed three people, was trying to harass Danny Fenton. At first, it was just a normal thing. Dash finds Danny, Dash picks on Danny, Danny gives off a witty remark, Dash gets mad and tries to hurt Danny, and Danny beats up Dash. It was such a routine thing ever since Danny started fighting back against Dash's bullying._

_But then this ugly monster ghost appeared out of nowhere and before any of us can notice, Kwan and Brian were on the ground bleeding from their necks. I cried as I watched Kwan slowly die while my so-called friends ran away. The only one who didn't run was Danny as he tried his best to save Kwan and Brian. It was strange watching the one guy that I used to make fun of doing what he could to save two guys who usually help Dash humiliate. I started to feel like I didn't deserve his help after all the torment I help bring on to him and his friends. Still, Danny's aid wasn't enough to save Kwan as he died just as soon as he reached the hospital. I spent a large amount of time crying over Kwan's death, but I never blamed Danny for my boyfriend's death because he did what he could to save Kwan._

_He's done a lot to help, so I was shocked when it was revealed that it was all a lie. It turned out that Danny Fenton had been dead for quite some time and it was Danny Phantom that pretended to be him. It seemed to make sense because all of these ghost attacks happened roughly around the same time Danny Phantom showed up. He probably had something to do with how Dash went insane and when Paulina was killed. I really don't understand what's going on anymore._

_Nowadays, my mentor, Mrs. Fenton and her husband have themselves locked up inside a secret room with Vlad Masters who has been revealed to be a ghost. I don't know what they're doing in that room, but the screams from that ghost have kept me up at night._

_Mr. Gray tries to assure all of those who now reside in Fenton Works that everything is fine, but I really doubt it. And Tucker isn't much help either; he's been keeping himself locked up inside the lab tinkering away with something. The only times he isn't in that lab is when he eats, uses the bathroom, or flirt with me. I know that he still has a stupid crush on me, but he doesn't seem to understand that our lives are in danger. And if he does, then maybe he's just trying to keep himself sane._

_It doesn't really matter; we just need to keep on fighting._

_Star out._

After finishing her entry, Star closed her notebook that she uses to keep track of her thoughts. She looked over at the sword that she kept with her at all times. She walked towards the sword and grabbed it before placing it over her back. She strapped on tightly before grabbing six small blocks and placing them on her belt.

'Staying inside won't do me any good,' thought Star as she headed for the door the led her out of her room. 'I'll go out for a supply run,' she added as she prepared to leave Fenton Works.

As soon as Star left the protected building, she immediately headed for the alleyways to avoid being spotted. It was a normal method for any human that was either trying to escape Amity Park or to search for supplies. The young blonde girl darted into the shadows so she would not be spotted by the new surveillance system that was recently created by the cyber ghost.

As Star made her way through the dark alleyways she made sure that she was a quiet as possible, for if she were spotted the chances of her survival in Amity Park would dwindle. As she continued to move in the shadows, Star saw a faint glow down in an alley across the street. As much as Star wanted to see what was going on there, she knew that she would be caught if she crossed that threshold. However, she didn't have time to think about the source of the glow as she heard loud metallic footsteps.

"Oh no," whispered Star as she looked for a hiding place in the alley.

Star noticed a cracked window which led into someone's home. As much as she didn't want to break into someone's home, Star had little choice in the matter as the footsteps got louder. Wasting no more time, Star opened the window and dived into the house just before a red beam scanned the alleyway.

The source of the beam was a tall robot that was built in a manner that resembled a bird. The legs were designed to look like a mix between a hawk and an emu. The body was like the White Devil units that the GIW tried to use a year ago but ultimately lost to the cyber ghost. The arms were long with a long blade on the right arm and what appeared to be a sniper rifle one the left arm. The head unit was a rectangular box with one glowing red eye in which the beam shot out of as it continued to scan the alleyway.

Star slowly poked her head out to see if the robot left, but quickly ducked when she saw that it was still scanning. The robot's beam vanished as it turned around and left the alley much to Star's relief. She let out a small sigh of relief as she moved away from the window and slowly made her way through vacant house.

"Might as well get comfortable," Star told herself. "I doubt I'll be doing much now thanks to that scout," she added as she moved towards what appeared to be a couch.

Meanwhile, within that alleyway that Star saw there were three ghosts surrounding one other ghost. The three ghosts were Wrath, Pride, and Gluttony surrounding the Ghostwriter. The Ghostwriter was cowering in fear before these three dangerous ghosts.

"Please, please spare me," begged the Ghostwriter.

"Spare you, why should we spare your worthless existence?" questioned Pride.

"I haven't done anything wrong," pleaded Ghostwriter as he tried to back away.

"Oh but you have," said Wrath as he walked towards his prey. "Don't you remember that one Christmas where you violated the truce and wronged a certain ghost child?" he questioned.

"But I…" started the Ghostwriter but he was cut off.

"You deliberately broke the truce and placed a child into one of your subpar stories, causing him to be viewed as a menace to the humans, nearly had his friends shun him because of your actions, and nearly ruined his life. And for what, just because he accidently destroyed a poem of yours?" listed Wrath.

"It was my greatest work!" yelled the Ghostwriter.

"It was a stupid Christmas poem, no one would ever remember it once the holiday was done," retaliated Wrath. "If you actually were a good writer, you would have made a story that had meaning instead of toiling away on a Christmas poem," he said as he moved closer to the writer. "Our noble master during that time grew up in a home where his parents spend a ridiculous amount of time arguing over the existence of Santa Claus, had several Christmas meals try to eat him, and his first experience of Christmas as an infant involved a dog pissing on his head. Who gave you the right to 'teach him a lesson' when Danny Fenton had nothing but horrible memories over a holiday that is about family and friends enjoying each other's company? You are nothing more than a selfish, impulse, pathetic excuse of a ghost who should have never of wrong our master," Wrath declared as he moved away from the Ghostwriter. "Gluttony, take away his arms first," he ordered.

"With pleasure," said Gluttony as he moved towards the ghost.

"No, no please don't!" yelled the writer as Gluttony grabbed him. "I didn't mean any of what I've done!" he continued. "Please don't!" he continued as he was brought closer to Gluttony's mouth.

Gluttony opened his mouth as a strong vacuum force started to pull the Ghostwriter's arms towards the towering ghost's open mouth. Ghostwriter looked into Gluttony's mouth and saw rows of spinning teeth within as his arms got closer. He screamed as Gluttony's mouth closed when his arm entered it. He can feel as his arms were severed from him as he continued to scream in agony. Inside Gluttony's mouth, the Ghostwriter's arms were being shredded and crushed as the spinning rows of teeth made short work of them. Suddenly, Gluttony opened his mouth to show his still spinning teeth with whatever was left of the writer's arms.

The Ghostwriter continued to scream as Wrath and Pride walked towards their comrade to inspect his work.

"Nicely done Gluttony," commented Pride.

"Yes, it was indeed," agreed Wrath. "Now I think it is Pride's turn to finish him," he added.

"I have just the thing," said Pride as he approached Ghostwriter. He grabbed the armless ghost and brought him close to his head. "Look into my eyes," he said and he dragged the Ghostwriter's head into his hood.

The screams of the Ghostwriter can be heard though out Amity Park before he was silenced forever. Pride dropped the now headless Ghostwriter onto the ground where he dissolved into ectoplasm.

"Well, that takes care of that waste of ectoplasm," said Pride as he turned his attention towards his comrades.

"Yes," agreed Wrath as he inspected his blades. "So who is next on our list?" he asked Gluttony.

"Penelope Spectra," replied Gluttony as he pulled out a piece of paper. "Says she has attempted to break our master's will when he was a teen, tried to have his sister killed, and attempted to steal certain traits from several of our master's former peers in order to obtain eternal beauty," he listed.

"Anything else?" asked Wrath.

"Yeah, the master wants her taken to the arena in one piece," answered Gluttony.

"So the accused will have to fight for her existence as a way of entertaining the master?" wondered Wrath. "I like it," he added as he took to the skies with his team following.

When morning came to Amity Park, the ghosts began another hunt. However, this time the prey was not a human that the ghosts were after. The prey was Penelope Spectra and the hunting party consisted of Wrath, Pride, and Gluttony. She was in her human form and rather than flying away from the three Enforcers of Dan Phantom, she was running as fast as she could. It wasn't easy for her as she ran in her heels and wasn't used to running like a human. The three demented ghosts on the other hand were flying above her. The remaining people of Amity Park watched from within their homes. A few were contemplating on attempting to rescue her, but many chose to keep to themselves out of fear of these ghosts attacking them.

From within the house that Star took shelter in last night, she watched from the window. She recognized Spectra as that guidance counselor that worked at her school for a brief moment. Much like the few people that were watching, Star thought about rescuing Spectra but she changed her mind when she saw the twin bladed ghost dive towards the woman in red with his bladed arm pulled back. Wrath swung his blades at Spectra, severing her left arm off which caused her to scream in pain as ectoplasm poured out of the wound. Star gasped in shock as she realized that the 'guidance counselor' was actually a ghost the whole time.

"If she was a ghost, then she was only at our school to cause trouble," said Star as she opened the window in order to hear what was going on. 'If I remember right, that ghost that attacked her always gives long speeches before he kills his victims,' she thought.

Back on the street, Spectra was scrambling towards her arm. Despite Amity Park becoming a very horrifying place for mortals to live in, Spectra never had time to feed off of the misery everyone was manifesting. She had tried at the start of the whole thing a year ago, but because Dan allowed all of the other ghosts to do as they wish it was hard for her to get a meal. She had been pushed aside as the ghosts tend to get a little overexcited and killed the humans. Because of that she generally had to feed sparingly because the misery she had to feed on was based on fear rather than depression.

"So this is what a weakling like you is reduced to," commented Wrath as he circled around Spectra, crushing her severed arm. "An emotion feeding vampire who can't do anything except feed on depressed humans. How pathetic," he continued as Spectra tried to get away from Wrath.

However, Wrath moved too fast for Spectra and sliced her legs off causing the lady in red to fall onto the road screaming. Wrath walked towards her and grabbed the back of her head, yanking her hair.

"You shouldn't walk away when someone is talking to you," whispered Wrath as he threw her head back onto the road.

"Why…..why are you doing this?" cried Spectra as what appeared to be tears flowed out of her eyes.

"Why am I doing this?" replied Wrath. "I am doing this because it is ghosts like you who deserve this kind of retribution," he answered.

"Retribution?" repeated Spectra.

"Yes, because you had committed a sin that cannot be forgiven," said Wrath as he continued to circle his prey. "You had targeted our leader when he was a teenager and had made his time in high school far more humiliating than it was before," he continued. "You fed him lies about him being called a loser, a baby, and any other type of degrading term in order to make him depressed. You had him publicly humiliated by dressing him up in such a degrading costume, ruined his self-esteem, called him a freak just because unlike us ghosts he was still given a chance to live," he listed as he drove his blades in Spectra's back causing the female ghost to cry in pain. "But that wasn't the worst of it was it, you miserable excuse of a pile of ectoplasm?" he continued as he dug his blades deeper into her body as she screamed for mercy. "You had planned on killing his beloved older sister, simply so that the depression he had would build up just so you can keep your false beauty," he added as he started to move his blades through Spectra's body. "Such acts cannot be forgiven, but that wasn't all was it?" he continued once again.

Back at Star's hiding spot; she continued to listen to the charges the bladed ghost was giving to the female ghost. She was extremely depressed after her session with Spectra, who told her that she would end up losing her status as one of the most popular girls as she got older. She also remembered that day when Danny was dressed as the Casper High Spirit Baby during Spirit Week. She even remembered laughing at Danny, but now as she watched this event unfold she couldn't help but feel sorry for Danny especially when this ghost mentioned that the one on the ground had planned for Jazz Fenton's death during that week.

'That woman is the worst kind of ghost,' thought Star. 'I hope she suffers for what she had done to all of us,' she continued as she listened to what was being said next.

"But that wasn't all," said Wrath. "You had also planned to infect nearly all of the students of our leader's school with those ghost bugs in order to siphon all of their best traits in order to create a new body. Among those that you had infected was our leader's mate and older sister. You had it planned for them to be infected so that our leader would attempt a rescue in order to gain his mixed DNA to not only stabilize your new body, but also to gain his powers," he explained. "After hearing these acts, how do you plead?" he asked Spectra.

"Please…..no more," begged Spectra as she felt Wrath's blades exit her body.

"I'll take that as a guilty," said Wrath as he picked Spectra up. "Gluttony, enjoy your meal," he told his teammate as he tossed Spectra into Gluttony's opened mouth.

Spectra screamed as she entered the hulking ghost's mouth head first. She felt Gluttony's mouth clamp down on her waist to hold her in place. She started hearing what sounded like a bunch of buzz saws spinning at the same time. That was when she felt her ectoplasm based flesh starting to tear off of her. Spectra screamed as she realized that Gluttony's teeth were spinning around her. Every part of her was being torn off by these teeth, her remaining arm was taken off leaving a shredded stomp, her breast were ripped open as ectoplasm continued to pour out, and the teeth that held her in place bit down on her waist causing the rest of her to torn to pieces within her killer's mouth.

As Spectra was being destroyed, Star had seen enough of what was going on and closed the window. A part of her was feeling sick at what she had witnessed while another part of her felt sorry for the ghost. At first she thought that the people of Amity Park were the victims, but now she realized that everyone, living and dead were all victims. Everyone in Amity Park was a victim to each other.

"I need to get back to Fenton Works," said Star as she planned for her return.

Inside Fenton Works, Jack and Maddie had finished their most recent project from within their hidden room. They stood in front of a large ghost proof glass window that separated them from their project. Inside the room was Vlad Plasmius, hooked up to a large computer system. The old halfa was strung up like a puppet with wires holding him up. However, that was not all that was connected to him. Vlad was also hooked up with wires surgically placed into his open skull, one was planted into his right eye, another embedded into his arms and legs, and a large wire planted into his chest.

Also in the room was a large suit placed adjacent to Vlad. The suit looked similar to the Ecto-skeleton that went missing after the Ghost King invasion. However, this suit did away with the generic look in favor of a sleeker, more intimidating look. The head looked like a demon of sorts while the body had a certain level of bulk, but the arms and legs were also large. The large size of the limbs was due to the weapons equipped to it. On the right arm was a massive double sided battle axe that was retracted onto the arm. The left arm had a large Gatling gun, but no visible ammo belt or feeder for any ammo. The legs had three missile launcher racks for each leg. On the shoulders were missile pods each filled with eight micro missiles. This suit was considered to be the final weapon to defeat Dan Phantom, the Fenton Ecto-Assault Responder code named FEAR.

"It looks like the FEAR suit will be ready in no time Maddie," said Jack as he looked over the specs of the unit.

"That's good Jack," replied Maddie. "How much longer until the power cell is fully charged?" she asked.

"It should be fully charged and ready to go by the end of the day baby cakes," answered Jack as he looked at his old friend. "But I feel horrible for doing this to Vladdie's body," he added with remorse.

"Jack, I know Vlad was our friend, but he's been dead since the accident," said Maddie as she tried to comfort her husband. "And that awful ghost has been using his body ever since," she added. "What we're doing to that ghost is justice," she finished.

As Maddie continued to tell her husband what they were doing was justified, Vlad continued to look at his 'beloved' Maddie with a blank expression on his face. Do to what Jack and Maddie did to him; Vlad was no longer capable of feeling anything. He wanted to be anger, but he could not feel any rage coursing through him. He wanted to yell at them for this injustice that was done to his body, but his mind was scrambled thanks to the wires transferring information from his mind into the computer system of the FEAR.

Overall, Vlad Masters was nothing more than just a twisted puppet for the Fenton couple to use against Dan Phantom and his army of psychotic ghosts. Whether he wants to fight for them or not was no longer important, for to Maddie, Vlad has no other purpose than to fight for the human race.

In another part of the lab in Fenton Works, Tucker was hard at work on his own project. Sitting in front of a desk going over his most recent attempt at creating a new powerful weapon that would be used against Dan; he was looking at the F.A.S.T belt and three CDs that he had just finished uploading information into creating the weapon needed.

"That should do it," said Tucker as he took out the older CDs that the F.A.S.T used when Danny's uncle manned the suit. "The Foley special weapons system is complete and all I have to do is use it on Dan and those other ghosts and everyone will be saved," he continued as he placed the CDs into the belt's holster. "Who knows, maybe it will be enough and they may arrive to see me prove myself to them as their equal," he lamented as he placed the F.A.S.T back onto the desk before headed back upstairs.

**Author's note: Well that's about as far as I can get with this chapter. It's not as great as I had hoped, but it's better than nothing. As you can also tell I've killed the Ghostwriter and Spectra while have Vlad strung up like something that vaguely came out of the Matrix.**

**As for why I had Ghostwriter killed and ironically enough near Christmas was because after watching the Christmas episode of Danny Phantom I realized something. The Ghostwriter was a complete asshole to Danny. Seriously, sure Danny destroyed the guys Christmas poem, but remember Danny hated Christmas and for good enough reason. First Christmas Danny had, a dog pissed on him when he was a baby while his parents fought. The rest consisted of parents arguing over the existence of Santa Claus and Christmas turkeys trying to eat him and Jazz. So Danny goes into the Ghost Zone, blows up a few Christmas trinkets and accidentally destroys the Ghostwriter's poem. Danny did apologize despite later on finding out he destroyed a poem that was about Christmas. It's understandable the Ghostwriter would get mad, but Danny also explained why he didn't like the holiday.**

**You would think that in the spirit of the holiday the Ghostwriter would do something kind to help Danny learn to like the holiday, but he didn't. Instead, the Ghostwriter decided to force Danny into a Christmas poem, ruin the holiday for everyone while making Danny look like the villain. What made it worse, the asshole did all of this despite their being a truce that ALL ghosts obeyed (especially Walker).**

**So what I have done to him is what I think of as poetic justice in my own twisted way. Ghostwriter makes Danny miserable just because of a small misunderstanding, Ghostwriter gets his arms chewed off and decapitated.**

**As for Spectra dying, well her number was up, plain and simple.**


	6. Chapter 5

In the arena that was once the Amity Park Zoo, Dan stood on top of the gorilla observatory looking over the arena as a large amount of ghosts entered to watch the latest match. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he watched until he sensed Wrath's hunting party floating behind him.

"Have you brought her?" asked Dan.

"No sire, she had attempted to escape so we had to do away with her," answered Wrath as he bowed to his master.

"I doubt that was necessary," said Dan as he turned to face the three ghosts.

Wrath, Pride, and Gluttony flinched as Dan gazed upon them. They feared that they may have overstepped their boundaries in their overzealous actions. Wrath was especially frightened because despite his intentions of exacting Dan's fury on those who have wronged his master, Wrath had still disobeyed Dan's orders and now fears for his existence.

"Did she at least beg for her life?" asked Dan.

"Y-y-y-yes my lord," replied Wrath hoping that he would be spared.

"Good, at least that was satisfying to know about," said Dan as he turned around. "Wrath, you are a very committed ghost. Pride, you are highly skilled in torture and Gluttony, your appetite knows no bounds," he told the three of them. "You three are fine enforcers of my will, but next time try not to get too into your jobs. I need to ensure the arenas have more fodder for our audience," he finished.

"Yes sire, we shall not fail you," said Wrath.

"Make sure of that," said Dan as the three ghosts left him alone.

In the actual arena, there was a ghost fighting for his very existence against a massive monster ghost. The ghost fighting was the Fright Knight and his opponent was the guardian of the Skeleton Key. The Fright Knight dodged the beast's attack as it lunged at him. The Fright Knight saw an opening and raised his sword high above his head in order to cleave the beast's neck, but it used its tail to knock him away. The Soul Shredder was knocked out of the Fright Knight's hands as he hit the ground as the beast got back up. It let out a roar as it prepared to attack once again.

As the match continued, the roar of the crowd of sadist ghosts grew as they watched. The cheering continued as the Fright Knight managed to retrieve his sword and fired off a blast at the four armed monster. The projectile hit the monster in its right eye causing it to roar in pain. It brought its upper right arm up to cover the wounded eye allowing the Fright Knight to see an opening and plunged the Soul Shredder into the ghost's chest.

The beast roared in anger and grabbed the Fright Knight with its lower arms and tried to crush him. The Fright Knight struggled to break free from the beast's grip but it was holding onto him tightly. Finally the beast loosened its grip, confusing the Fright Knight until he saw that his opponent had lost its head. There was smoke and ectoplasm coming from where the head should be before he got out of the beast's hands. The Fright Knight floated towards the ground in confusion until he saw Dan appeared standing before him.

Dan didn't say anything as he grabbed the Soul Shredder before ramming it into the Fright Knight's head causing the crowd to roar in excitement as there were two deaths in the match. Dan flew up and phased out of the cage and turned his attention to his audience.

"My fellow ghosts, I regret to inform you that the following scheduled match has been canceled," announced Dan.

Several of the ghosts moaned after hearing the news that the next match wouldn't happen.

"The starring combatant had suffered an unexpected and horrific demise before she could make her debut battle," Dan explained before he gave a sadist smile to his audience. "However, there will be a new match that shall come tomorrow along with the scheduled match between Nocturne the ghost of sleep and Vortex the ghost of weather. I have only one question for all of you," he continued. "Who shall make their debut?" he asked.

"SKULKER!" yelled one ghost.

"DESIREE!" yelled a female ghost.

"EMBER!" yelled a different female.

Dan continued to listen to these entire requests and smirked at how all of his old foes were being suggested to face absolute death.

"All fine suggestions that I will take into account as I finalize the matches," Dan told the audience. "For now, I wish all of you the best in your endeavors of razing this city," he finished as he teleported away from the arena.

Dan later appeared back inside city hall as he headed towards the office. When he entered he saw Samantha holding Tuck by his cybernetic throat. The struggling cyber ghost tried to break free of her grip, but the silent ghost held onto him firmly.

"To what do I owe this entertaining moment between the two of you?" questioned Dan as he hovered towards his mate.

Samantha didn't say anything, but she did release Tuck by dropping him onto the ground. The sound of metal hitting the marbled floor was heard causing the hounds to bolt up and turn their attention to the source of the sound. Tuck slowly got back up and turned his attention towards Dan while keeping himself wary of Samantha.

"Master, I was just wondering if I could use some of the available ghosts for a small research project," explained Tuck.

"And what project would that be?" asked Dan.

"Well sire, I was thinking of using a few of the female ghosts in an attempt of altering their physiology," answered Tuck.

"Altering?" wondered Dan as he wrapped his left arm around Samantha. "What type of altering?" he asked.

"Nothing to severe, just enhancing certain assets," clarified Tuck as he tried to avoid Samantha's direction.

"I'm beginning to see why my beloved was about to choke the after-life out of you," commented Dan as he chuckled. "Tell me the benefits to this project," he ordered.

Samantha tilted her head slightly as she looked at her mate before turning her gaze towards Tuck. Tuck on the other hand felt the desire to cower at the two powerful ghosts that stood before him.

"Well uh… the benefits to this… little project are quite vast… and… are difficult to explain…" stuttered Tuck.

"In other words, there is not a single benefit," said Dan. "Just a small little fantasy that you want to see," he added.

Tuck lowered his head slightly as if to hide his shame.

"Yes…sire…" said Tuck in a low tone.

Dan looked at Tuck for a moment before turning his attention to his mate. He looked at Samantha and took in her appearance. He took in every curve, every piece of clothing, and every small detail of her before lightly kissing her head. To him, Samantha was perfect and had no need for any enhancements. He turned his attention towards Tuck before coming to his decision.

"Use Valerie," said Dan.

Tuck looked up in surprise at Dan's decision. He was half expecting Dan to just dismantle him on the spot.

"Pardon sire?" wondered Tuck.

"Don't misunderstand me Tuck, I have no interest in you perverse desire to increase a woman's breast size or any of those foolish teenage desires that you and I once had," explained Dan. "However, I do find the idea of enhancing ones abilities through your cybernetic procedures to be intriguing," he added.

"But why Valerie?" asked Tuck.

"I feel that her usefulness would be much better by turning her into half machine to be far more entertaining," answered Dan.

"As you wish my liege," replied Tuck as he left for his lab.

As Tuck exited the office, Dan turned his attention to Samantha and smiled at her. Samantha leaned her head onto her lover's shoulder as Dan continued to hold her.

Within the office, a shadow appeared from within the walls before it formed the shape of a human sized werewolf with bat wings for arms. It kneeled down at the two ghosts and lowered its head at them.

"Keep an eye on him," ordered Dan.

"Yes master," obeyed the shadow beast as it turned into a shadow before vanishing.

As this went on, over at Fenton Works the Fenton couple continued with their plans. Among them was Damon, Star, Tucker, and a few other people who wished to fight back against the ghosts. They were gathered around in the lab looking over a large map of the city pinned onto the wall. Maddie stood at the left side of the map while Jack was right next to her.

"Everyone," started Maddie. "As you are all aware, our city has been under sieged by these for the past year. They have taken our ghost shield and turned the city into a prison. They hunt us down like wild animals and kill without remorse," she continued causing the people within the lab to mutter amongst themselves for a moment. "But know this, we will not take it anymore. We are not going to just let these ectoplasm manifestations continue doing as they please. We will fight back and reclaim our homes!" she declared.

The small group of people gave a brief cheer before giving Maddie their full attention again.

"At the moment we don't have the man power or the fire power to launch a counterattack," Maddie told everyone. "But Jack and I are nearly finished with our latest weapon. By its completion, we will have a weapon with the firepower to take on these ghosts while the rest of us sweep up the remaining ghosts," she continued. "So in the meantime, I want everyone who is willing to fight to beginning training in using our standard ecto-bazookas," she finished.

After listening to Maddie's speech, Star raised her hand.

"Yes Star," said Maddie.

"Mrs. Fenton, how will we be able to gather more help?" asked Star. "Ever since that robot ghost took control of the Guys in White's robots and made new ones, it's been too dangerous to travel around at night just as much as it was during the day," she explained.

Maddie didn't reply as she thought about what Star just mentioned. Jack noticing his wife's silence ushered everyone out so that she can think about the situation Star had just brought up.

A week had passed as the humans prepared for their counter attack. As the humans continued their preparations to one day reclaim their home town, the ghosts that took refuge in Casper high were not fairing any better. The invention that Technus was attempting to create had made no progress during the year due to his capture. The technology obsessed ghost had gone on a supply run seven months ago alone, and have never returned. He came under attack by a hunting party and was taken away to unknown parts of Amity Park. The end result of his capture led to Skulker having to deal with the ever growing fear that swelled within the ghosts he took personal care for.

Currently Skulker was in the school gym looking over the weapons that he had managed to get a hold on. They were the remaining weapons used by the Guys in White during their second attempt at cleansing Amity Park. The operation was a disaster much like the first one.

What Skulker had witnessed was a bloodbath as the followers of Dan Phantom swarmed the Guys in White, attacking like the ancient Mongolians that once raided other villages with sheer numbers. For a while the Guys in White seemed to have the advantage as they fired their weapons at the charging ghosts. However, the ancient attack pattern was both the main force and the decoy as Dan, and Samantha attacked the human army from behind with the White Devil units. The battle had turned into a slaughter much like the first GIW attack with no human survivors. The loss of ghosts was also large, but it held no meaning as the surviving ghosts had actually cannibalized their fallen comrades and increased their own powers.

Since that battle, Skulker had been focusing on gathering supplies and modifying his suit in order to increase his combat effectiveness as hunting was no longer an option. As of now, Skulker's body was no longer built to look like a metal ghost biker, but more like a sci-fi anime robot. He had two ecto-cannons mounted over his shoulders, three ecto-pistols built onto the shins of his legs, and a wrist mounted ecto-gun on each arm.

Skulker went through these enhancements so that he may have a better chance at defending the ghosts that came to him for protection. However, he still felt that he wouldn't be enough to protect the inhabitants of the school.

'Where is that whelp?' thought Skulker as he went through checking the weapons.

Two weeks later, the human resistance that resided in Fenton Works had managed to increase in its size. This was achieved thanks to Tucker creating small robotic rats with a firewall system that was able to block out Cyber Tuck's control over all machines, barely. Regardless, it was enough to aid the resistance to expand in numbers. Yet they didn't have enough training in the use of their weapons, the resistance members were only capable of firing ecto-guns without hurting themselves. Having proper aim was something that they would have to gain through experience given the circumstances.

As for Tucker, he had continued to work on his upgrades to the F.A.S.T. belt so that he would be able to use it perfectly. Rather than train his body in order to use the suit without putting strain on himself, Tucker focused solely on the technical aspect of the suit and wanted to enhance it so that he could command the suit with his mind rather than use his body to move the suit.

"I just need to reconnect the processor unit into the reflex system and then it will be complete," whispered Tucker as he proceeded with the process.

As Tucker continues to modify the F.A.S.T. belt, he couldn't help but think about how much things had changed since the day Danny renounced his friendship with him and Sam, the events that led to Danny and Sam becoming a couple, and leaving Amity Park for the Ghost Zone with his female clone. A small part of Tucker regretted his choice to leave Danny and Sam to fend for themselves, but he felt that he couldn't have done anything because he was only human. He also remembered what Danny's uncle said about the stress of being a hero to everyone in Amity Park may have had on Danny before he snapped.

Flashback

_"It's not that hard to see really, Danny was at the time the one with the super powers and was the only one truly capable of handling these ghost attacks," said Vince. "Compared to everyone else here, Danny also has the most experience in fighting ghosts," he added._

_"But Sam and me helped too," argued Tucker._

_"No, you two mainly catch the ghost after Danny has weakened them or came up with some sort of plan to help Danny win," replied Vince. "But no matter what, it was Danny who did all the real work and he also had to make sure you two and anyone else was safely out of harm's way," he continued. "That shows him more as a hero, but that also made him a scapegoat for everyone in this town," he added._

_"A scapegoat?" mentioned Danny._

_"Yeah, Danny whether you know it or not, the people of this town placed their problem onto you and expected you to deal with it for them," explained Vince. "They unknowingly placed you onto this godlike position and if they feel that they can't handle their problems, they call out to you to take care of it," he continued his explanation. "In fact, these have done it as well," he added._

_"They did?" questioned Danny and Dani._

_"We did?" repeated Sam and Tucker._

_"Yes, I doubt you two did it on purpose, but the fact remains that you two became dependent of Danny and only provide little support. You may believe you have done more, but realistically Danny was the one who truly dealt with the pressure of being seen as a symbol," explained Vince. "It was only a matter of time before something would make Danny crack under the pressure. Be it the ghost fighting or a lack of trust," he finished._

End of Flashback

'Danny's uncle was right, we did use Danny as a scapegoat,' thought Tucker. 'And he quietly accepted the role just so others wouldn't get hurt,' he continued to think as he remembered Danny's explosion on him and Sam during the day it all started to fall apart.

Flashback

_"Get over it? Get over it!" yelled Danny. "Do you two get shot at? Do you two happen to be hated for being part ghost? Do you two have to live in constant fear of being killed by you own parents?" he asked._

End of Flashback

'I never did think about it that way,' thought Tucker. 'Danny was the hero, the real hero, but all he ever got was people hating him because of his ghost half. Sure he had some supporters, but having your own parents wanting to kill you was enough to kill the admiration,' he mentally added as he finished the modification.

Tucker picked up the F.A.S.T. belt and looked over the weapon system that proved itself during the time it was first used. The young techno-geek felt that with the enhancement he placed upon it, he would be better than his predecessor.

"Now all I need to do is test it," said Tucker as he looked at the clock that read 10:57 pm. "Tomorrow, after a good night sleep," he added as he went to his designated room to sleep.

Outside of Amity Park, with the ever constant feel of dread being contained, one of the few residents that were lucky to be away during the takeover that occurred last year was heading towards the Miami Correctional Facility of Indiana. The resident was the eldest of the Fenton children, Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton, and she was heading to that prison to visit her uncle.

Her time in Yale during the invasion had been challenging due to her worrying over the safety of her parents and younger brother. She nearly became a nervous wreck when the news about her brother's 'origin' became known to the public. For a while, her peers and teachers gave her their sympathy for 'discovering' her brother's fate, but it gradually died down until the invasion that occurred.

Jazz's biggest shock was finding out that the ghost responsible was the very ghost that plagued her nightmares for three years. She feared for her parents' safety, for she knew that this was one ghost that they could never beat. She had wondered about Danny's safety as well, but she was assured by her uncle that Danny along with Sam and his 'twin sister' were safe. Jazz was confused when Vince mentioned that but he managed to inform her through a letter explain Danielle's origin as best as he understood.

When Jazz reached the prison, she parked her car and headed towards the gate and prepared herself to go through the procedures before entering the prison. After going through all the clearances, Jazz was brought to the visiting area that was used for visitors of low-risk inmates. She watched as her uncle was being guided towards the area. Watching her uncle being brought towards her while he was wearing his prison garb upset her because she knew her uncle wasn't a criminal, but society choice to believe the now ruined Guys in White. Vince took a seat in front of Jazz and smiled at her which she returned. The two of them picked up the phones that were used for people to communicate with each other.

"Hi Uncle Vince," greeted Jazz.

"Hi Jazz," Vince greeted back. "How is school?" he asked cheerfully.

"It's not so bad," answered Jazz. "I have a lot of subjects to study, but I'm managing," she added.

"That's good to hear," replied Vince. "You're not trying to take all core classes at once are you?" he asked.

"No, I'm not Uncle Vince," answered Jazz in a mock annoyed tone causing Vince to smile.

"Good, it didn't work out that well for your dad when he was in college," said Vince. "In fact, Jack had to retake all of them all over again after failing them," he added.

"Really?" asked Jazz in wonder.

"Yep, he believed that if he took care of all of those classes quickly he would have more time to work on his ghost research," explained Vince. "Didn't work out the way he hoped," he added.

They both shared a laugh for a moment before calming down. Jazz then sighed before she began to talk again.

"Uncle Vince, do you know what's going on back in Amity Park?" asked Jazz.

"Yeah, and I can't say I like the situation," answered Vince.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help?" asked Jazz.

"No, but I know your brother can," answered Vince.

"But Danny's inside the Ghost Zone," said Jazz. "What can he do from there?" she asked.

"At the moment I'm not sure," admitted Vince. "But when the time comes, I know Danny will be ready," he added.

"How can you be so sure Uncle Vince?" asked Jazz.

"A very intelligent ghost told me," answered Vince with a smile.

Back in Amity Park, Tucker was with Star as the two of them were scouting out the west side of the town. Star took point as Tucker followed her closely while still giving her space. They were sticking close to the alleyways to avoid hunting parties.

"Remind me why I agreed to letting you talk me into this," requested Star as she checked for any hunting parties.

"I told you Star, I need to test run the new upgrades to the Foley Anti-Ghost System Thrasher," answered Tucker.

"I thought it was called the Fenton Anti-Ghost System Thrasher?" replied Star.

"It was until I improved it," boasted Tucker.

"Yeah right," muttered Star as her sword faintly glowed on her back.

The two continued their journey towards the west side with no luck on finding any hunting parties. An hour had passed causing Star to find the whole idea of testing the newly enhanced F.A.S.T. to be a waste of time. Before she could turn around to call of the test, they were spotted by a hunting party composing of four male ghosts. The ghosts started to head towards them with the intent to have some fun with the two teens. Star was looking for an escape route, but Tucker simply smiled and activated the belt. He inserted the new disk into the F.A.S.T. and activated it.

Star watched as the F.A.S.T. equipped itself onto Tucker's body. The suit looked virtually the same as it did before, but the only differences was the helmet was changed slightly to give the impression that Tucker's beret was coated in metal while the visor covering his eyes looked like his glasses. The other change was that the hover-legs components were already attached.

Tucker smirked underneath his helmet as he took out a disk and inserted it into the F.A.S.T. before activating the new weapon. The ghosts and Star watched as a strange looking bazooka appeared in Tucker's hands. The bazooka had a thin girder-like appearance with a grip with a trigger on the right side near the end and another grip on the left side with no trigger. The open end of the bazooka had the look of a rail gun. Tucker held the bazooka by his side like it was a rifle and pointed it at the ghosts.

"You ghosts are outmatched, but please try to fight back," challenged Tucker as he smirked at his enemies.

As Tucker got ready to attack the ghosts that were in front of him, inside city hall Dan was looking over the town from the window of the main office. He had his arms behind his back as he stood watching. What he was watching was Samantha tending to her hounds. They had recently found a male ghost that was attempting to assassinate Dan. Judging from the left over pieces, the ghost might have been one of Walker's guards. He obviously didn't stand much of a chance as the torn up uniform and the cracked helmet on the ground implied.

Dan turned around and sat in his chair as he closed his eyes. He seemed to have entered a trance of sorts as he stayed still and quiet. A moment later, Dan was in a massive white room with nothing inside it. He looked around for a while until a figure appeared before him. The being in front of him was fairly thin and shorter than him. Most of his appearance was black, but there was some blue on him and a bit of white as well. Dan looked at the being before him with his red eyes glowing as the being looked at him with his golden eyes glowing.

"It's been a while hasn't it Danny?" asked Dan.

"Yes it has Dan," said Danny as he looked over the ghost standing before him. "You haven't changed a bit," he added as Dan smirked at him.

**Author's note: Well that ends that chapter, and I am sorry for the wait. This chapter was one of the hardest ones for me to make. Not because of other things getting in my way, the truth is that I had no idea of where I was going with this chapter. At first I wanted it to be a chapter where Tucker charges into a battle against Dan and get seriously beaten, but it didn't seem like the right time. Then I wanted to go through with Cyber Tuck's experiment, but I couldn't decide on how to approach it, and finally I wanted to have it where Dan has some character development, but that didn't happen either. So in the end, this chapter was nothing more than a filler chapter.**

**I actually felt like I was lost in my own story, but after looking at it I've basically set things up for a new side story chapter for Dan and Danny as well as gave Tucker time to flesh him out. Hopefully, I can come up with better chapters after this one.**


	7. Side Story 2

**Author's note: This is the second side story.**

After going through his patrol with Burn for sixteen hours, Danny had finally returned from the Flipside and entered his lair. Once inside, Danny was greeted by Sam, who appeared in front of him after turning visible and wrapped her arms around his neck. During their time living in the same lair, Sam finds ways to greet her mate in unexpected ways. There was one time she managed to create a massive flower in the center of the den. She had the flower bloom with her inside the flower wearing a see through nightgown. That enough for Danny to forget about anything else as he and Sam spent several hours making love to each other. They were lucky that Danielle was on a day long delivery run, so they had no one to ruin the moment.

"Welcome home Danny," purred Sam as she held onto Danny. "How was your day?" she asked.

"It wasn't so bad," answered Danny as he nibbled on Sam's neck causing her to purr again. "You sure you're not part cat Sam?" he teased her.

"You want to find out?" whispered Sam as she licked her lover's cheek.

"Not tonight Sam," replied Danny. "I actually a little tired today," he told her as he slowly pulled away from Sam.

Sam pouted a bit before leading Danny to the couch. Danny took a seat on the left cushion while Sam laid herself on the couch with her head on Danny's lap. She looked up at his face as he smiled down on her as he played with Sam's green bang.

"How were things with you at the library?" asked Danny as he twirled Sam's bang.

"It's not a library Danny," retorted Sam. "It's the Hall of Archives," she corrected. "And it was boring as usual. All I did was check to see if all the documents on ancient ghost artifacts were accounted for," she explained.

"Sounds like a waste of time," commented Danny.

"Not entirely," said Sam.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny as he looked at her confused.

"I found a document that talked about a portal that can take a person anywhere within the Ghost Zone and the human world," explained Sam as she got off Danny's lap and moved closer to him. "Danny, this portal can lead me to the location my mother and sister," she continued.

"Mother, sister; what are you talking about Sam?" asked Danny.

Sam paused for a moment realizing that she never told Danny about Pamela not being her biological mother.

"Danny, there is something I haven't told you," started Sam. "Pamela wasn't my real mother," she continued. "She was my step-mother who never actually loved me. My father was involved with another woman before he married Pamela," she continued on.

"Your actual mother?" guessed Danny.

"Yes and he got her pregnant with me and my sister," confirmed Sam. "It was later revealed that Pamela was incapable of having kids. Without an heir, my dad was worried about losing the family fortune to one of his siblings. Then he found out about my mother being pregnant, so he came back into my mother's life and made a deal with her," she explained.

"What kind of a deal?" asked Danny.

"He gets one daughter and my real mother gets financial support for herself and the other daughter," answered Sam.

"So I'm guessing you're the older twin right?" questioned Danny.

"I guess so, Grandma didn't point it out in her diary," replied Sam.

"Your Grandma knew, but she didn't tell you?" asked Danny.

"I guess so," said Sam.

"But what does this have to do with this portal you found out about?" asked Danny before he realized what Sam was implying. "Where is it?" he asked her in a serious tone.

"Where is what Danny?" asked Sam.

"Where is this portal located at Sam?" Danny clarified as he looked at his mate in the eye.

Sam looked away for a moment before turning her gaze back at Danny's face.

"It's in the Abyss," answered Sam.

"No," said Danny.

"But Danny…," started Sam.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I can't let you go into one of the most dangerous areas of the Ghost Zone just so you can see your real mother," interrupted Danny.

"Why not?" asked Sam. "It's my family and my problem," she added.

"No it's not Sam," said Danny. "It's our problem," he added.

"What do you mean our problem?" asked Sam. "You're not related to my family!" she yelled.

"Yes I am!" yelled Danny. "Sam, we've been mates for quite some time now. Your family is my family too, and vice versa. But I can't let you put yourself in danger," he explained.

"Danny, you don't understand how I feel about this," said Sam as she looked away from Danny.

"You're sad that I'm telling you no, you're scared that I will stop you from going, and you're mad that I will do whatever it takes to keep you here," Said Danny, shocking Sam as she turned to face Danny. "Sam when we mated, we linked our emotions to one another. Everything you feel, I feel; everything I feel, you feel. I want you to meet your mother and sister, but I can't let go to the Abyss," he told her. "Not alone anyway," he added.

Sam opened her mouth slightly as if she were about to say something but she closed it before Danny wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"Danny," whispered Sam.

"We'll talk about this more later when Danielle gets back home," said Danny. "I don't want her out of the loop because we'll need all the help we can get," he told her.

"Thank you Danny," whispered Sam as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You're my mate Sam, and I will do anything for you," whispered Danny.

"Promise me you'll always be with me?" whispered Sam.

"Forever," replied Danny as the two of them kissed.

After spending two hours of just holding each other, Danny and Sam settled down for dinner. The young couple was fortunate that the Senate of Descent City took into account of Danny, Sam, and Dani's hybrid status and formed alliances with the people of Dora's realm and the people of the Far Frozen. Those two domains held Danny in high regards and provided human food which the people of Descent City could not provide. It was one of the perks that Danny gained as one of the most powerful ghosts in the Ghost Zone despite still being regarded as an 'infantile' ghost.

The food that Danny and Sam prepared for themselves was a fairly diverse setup to complement their individual diets. Sam had a vegetarian styled casserole while Danny got a well done steak, peas, and mashed potatoes with gravy. The two ate their meals and talked a bit to help pass the time. When they finished their meals, Danny took the plates and silverware to wash them. Sam was by his side, helping out to finish the dishes faster.

After taking care of the dishes, Danny and Sam decided to watch a movie in the den. Given how Descent City was regarded as quite advance compared to the Badlands, the entertainment industry was surprisingly good. The young couple was currently watching an animated movie that was a comedy. For reasons that Sam didn't understand, she couldn't find any joy or desire to watch horror movies for quite some time. Danny suspected that Sam had blocked out the violent killings that she had done when Undergrowth's powers were in control of her body. He never told Sam of his suspicion because Sam didn't remember anything between the time of her and Dani being captured by Vlad, and Danny saving them. Danny didn't want to risk opening wounds that Sam might have subconsciously repressed to cope with what she had done.

After the movie was finished, the young couple went to bed. Danny was lying on the bed with his left arm around Sam's waist as she snuggled up close to Danny and rested her head on his chest. While Sam was sleeping peacefully, Danny spent the night thinking. Usually Danny would have been able to sleep with his mate right next to him, but tonight he wasn't able to. After an hour Danny was finally able to close his eyes.

As soon as Danny shut his eyes, he found himself in a massive white room with nothing inside it. He looked around for a while until a figure appeared before him. The being that was standing in front of him was a familiar figure. This person had the same white on black outfit, but he had gained some armor. This man had also traded his cape for a long blade mounted onto his arm. The man approached Danny and stared at him with his glowing red eyes while Danny stared back with his golden eyes.

"It's been a while hasn't it Danny?" asked Dan.

"Yes it has Dan," said Danny as he looked over the ghost standing over him. "You haven't changed a bit," he added which caused Dan to smirk.

"I can say the same for you," countered Dan.

"What do you want Dan?" asked Danny as he and Dan walked beside each other, trying to figure out where they were.

"Oh nothing much, just wanted to see what my younger half was up to," commented Dan. "Amity Park hasn't been the same without you Danny. It's a lot more fun," he added.

"Fun huh," replied Danny. "Care to explain," he requested.

"The humans cower in fear of the ghosts that now reside within the town, ghosts run free and do whatever they want, and some of our old foes are no longer around to bother me," said Dan.

"Sounds like a Hell of a party," commented Danny.

"It is," said Dan. "But that's not why I'm here. I want to know how things are with you," he told his younger self.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Danny.

"Because Danny, despite that the two of us are each other, we have both developed far too differently than we should have," answered Dan.

"That moment in my life that would have resulted in me becoming you," said Danny.

"Yes, that moment had been altered," said Dan. "You didn't become me, yet I continue to exist and it's not just because I exist outside of the timeline," he added.

"Your point?" asked Danny.

"I'm starting to wonder if there was something more to the two of us that was different," answered Dan. "Such as did you meet Sam or Tucker first or if there was someone else who was important to you?" he explained.

"I wonder about stuff like that too," admitted Danny. "Are we really the same person or is there something that makes us different from each other?" he asked.

"Well then; since we are here for a while, let's talk," said Dan as two chairs appeared in front of them.

The two powerful ghosts took a seat and faced each other.

"So what would you like to know?" asked Dan as he placed his hands behind his head.

"How about something simple like how you became half ghost?" started Danny.

"The same way as you did," answered Dan. "Sam talked me into going into the portal and I pressed the on button," he added.

"Okay, so we at least have the same beginning," said Danny.

"How about you, what was the first ghost you fought?" asked Dan.

"Man it's been so long," said Danny as he thought about the question. "Maybe the Ecto-pusses," he guessed.

"No, those came out a day before the Lunch Lady attacked the school because Tucker ratted out Sam to her," argued Dan.

"Oh yeah, you're right," agreed Danny. "Then it was that ghost bear wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yes it was," replied Dan. "That was the first fight and if I remember right, we were scared out of our minds," he added.

"No duh," said Danny. "It was the first time we ever faced a ghost, so of course we were scared," he added.

"So how did we beat that thing?" asked Dan.

"We didn't," answered Danny. "We jumped out of its way as it charged us and landed back into the portal," he explained.

Dan gave a small chuckle as he remembered that battle. Danny also laughed after remembering that small battle.

The two continued to reminisce about their shared past. From their first time dealing with the Box Ghost, their first dance, even their first fight against Vlad. They shared a few more laughs until they reached the one point of their shared life that changed everything.

"So how did that day start for you?" asked Danny.

Dan stayed silent for a moment as if to mentally prepare himself to give the answer.

"It was like yours but Clockwork wasn't involved," started Dan. "You know how we got the answers for that test and how Sam and Tucker tried to talk us out of cheating," he added.

Danny nodded his head as he remembered that.

"Well, when everyone was at the Nasty Burger with Lancer, he told Mom and Dad. As you can guess they were upset with me, Jazz was also upset and talked about how disappointed she was with us. Sam and Tucker were off saying that they told me it was a bad idea. I got upset and told all of them that I couldn't stand the stress I had to deal with. I managed to play off the stress being based on how Mom and Dad always expected me to be just like them, a genius and a ghost hunter, and how I couldn't stand to be constantly in Jazz's shadow. Of course Sam and Tucker knew the truth, but they were also surprised at how I felt about being constantly expected to live up to Mom and Dad's standards. Lancer refused to give sympathy to me and planned on having me suspended. I didn't want to be around any of them, so I left just before the place blew up. You can guess what happened next," explained Dan.

"Yeah, I can," said Danny. "But what about after the merger and killing my… our human half?" he asked.

"For about two years, I was in a state of madness, acted purely on instinct, lashing out at those who stood against me like a wounded animal. After those two years, I was finally able to regain what little of my senses and realized something," answered Dan.

"What?" asked Danny.

"That I was no longer Danny Phantom, nor was I Plasmius. I was a being of power and that I was no longer was bound by any of the morals that I once held. I was free to do what I wanted and free to kill anyone who stood in my way," answered Dan. "So the first thing I did was head back to Amity Park and decided to erase a few reminders of you," he added.

"Our peers in school?" guessed Danny.

"Mainly Dash and Paulina," clarified Dan. "I must say I enjoyed crushing Dash's skull within the palm of my hands after ripping his arms and legs off. And Paulina was also fun to kill, slowly skinning while she was still alive was so satisfying, especially as she screamed and begged for mercy. She said she would have sex with me as I skinned her," he added.

"Sounds like her," commented Danny. "I can never understand why I even had a crush on that slut," he added.

"Oh trust me, that wasn't the worst that she could do," said Dan. "She actually pushed her friends towards me, sacrificing them just so she can save herself. Those girls should be lucky that I killed them quickly, that was about as merciful as I would be," he explained.

"I guess that another thing we have in common," said Danny.

"Not really, that was Sam who killed Paulina," replied Dan.

"You knew about that?" asked Danny.

"Yes, I knew about what happened to Sam while she was in Vlad's mansion," answered Dan. "You do know that Sam will have to know what she did sooner or later," he said to Danny.

"Yeah, but I don't want to just dump it on her," said Danny. "She still has a hard time forgiving herself for what happened between us," he added.

"I'm going to guess that whatever happened between you two was what brought on this little change," commented Dan.

"Yeah, it started around when this so-called foreign exchange student. He was hitting on Sam and I didn't feel comfortable with him flirting with her. It also didn't help that when he arrived, the Guys in White had shown up and he was dressed in white claiming that white was the new black in Hungary," explained Danny.

"Sounds reasonable to me to be suspicious," commented Dan.

"Yeah, well Sam and Tucker didn't see it that way. Tucker thought I was being paranoid and Sam was way too in to Gregor, Elliot, or whatever his name was. Still I felt that something wasn't right about him, so I spied on Sam and him on their dates. I was starting to get jealous but I still believed that he was just using Sam to get to me. When Sam found out about me spying on her and accused me of crossing the line with using my ghost powers to spy on them. I snapped and reminded her about how she spied on me when I was dating Valerie," explained Danny.

"You dated Valerie?" questioned Dan.

"Yeah and it wasn't too bad, but it didn't last because of you know," answered Danny.

"Interesting, but let's get back to you and Sam," said Dan wanting to get back on track.

"Right, well, we argued back and forth over the issue of trust and it somehow went to me making poor choices. I didn't like how that was brought up so I brought up Sam's bad calls even since I gained these powers. I even mentioned how she and Tucker were partially responsible for the accident," said Danny.

"Tucker too?" questioned Dan. "I knew Sam had a large role in our transformation, but Tucker too?" he continued.

"He didn't do anything to stop it, he just stood there like a common bystander when he could have done something to prevent me from going into the portal," explained Danny. "Anyway, Sam didn't see how she was at fault and told me to get over it," he added.

"I take it you exploded on her?" questioned Dan.

"Yes," replied Danny.

"I don't blame you," said Dan as he looked at Danny. "There have been times where I found myself blaming Sam for the accident too," he added.

"Yeah, but we could have said no," argued Danny.

"But we didn't," said Dan. "We both knew the real reason why we entered that portal," he added.

Danny didn't argue with Dan because he knew his alternate self was right.

"That emotion called love can make a guy do stupid things huh?" commented Dan.

"It sure can," agreed Danny.

The two stayed silent as the white room started to fade. Dan stood up and turned away from Danny.

"Danny," called out Dan. "Just so you know I am waiting for you to return to Amity Park," he told Danny.

"Why?" asked Danny.

"I have amassed a large number of ghosts, prisoners of Walker's prison, the ghosts that we usually fought against, and turned Amity Park in a Hell on Earth for all the humans within. The vilest of Walker's prisoners slaughtering humans as a form of entertainment, I have a hunting party tracking down, torturing, and killing the ghosts who we fought before, and I did all of it just to get your attention," explained Dan. "And you haven't even noticed," he added.

"So what?" retorted Danny. "That's no longer a part of my life," he added.

"But you and I both know that I won't stop there," said Dan. "We both know that I will do whatever it takes for the two of us to face each other once again. I will not stop until you and I face each other. It doesn't matter who stands in my way, I will kill any human or ghost that gets in my way until I have you in my sights. I will continue to kill not just so that I can face you once again, but because it gives me pleasure," he declared.

"What about Sam?" asked Danny.

"She knows to never stand in my way," answered Dan. "My mate will always stand by my side, just like your Sam," he added as he vanished.

Back in his lair, Danny woke up from his conversation with Dan. He noticed that Sam had her back towards him, so he pulled her closer to his body as he cuddled with his mate before going back to sleep.

"I love you Sam," whispered Danny as he held onto her.

Sam didn't say anything, but she did let out a soft moan as she subconsciously grabbed the arm that Danny draped over her body.

**Author's note: And that ends that side story. Too clarify, this one happened during the events of chapter six and picked up from where it left off. Rather than call this chapter seven, I called it a side story because Danny was in the chapter and he, Sam, and Dani only appear in the side stories at the moment. Kind of stupid I know, but I have a method to this madness. It's also kind of odd to post a chapter that focuses on Danny and his alternate self on Valentine's Day rather than just focus on Danny and Sam getting all crazy in love with each other that would lead to them ending up in a bed doing the horizontal tango. Then again the chapter did end with them in bed.**


	8. Chapter 6

Four weeks have passed by after Star and Tucker had test run the enhancements Tucker made to the F.A.S.T belt. To Tucker, the test was a complete success and he couldn't wait to face off against Dan. Star on the other hand wasn't convinced with how Tucker handled the suit.

Flashback

"_You ghosts are outmatched, but please try to fight back," challenged Tucker as he smirked at his enemies._

_The four ghosts let out yells of anger as they charged at the two human teens. One of the ghosts went straight for Star while the other three targeted Tucker. The one that went after Star had a fireman's axe, which he raised over his head as he prepared to hack the blonde teen to bits. Star dodged the attack by moving to her left, leaving the ghost open for her to counterattack. She unsheathed her sword and in one quick motion sliced the ghost's arms off. The ghost screamed in pain as he recoiled from the attack. His arms had started to flow into the sword as Star prepared to plunge the weapon into the injured ghost's chest. As soon as the blade pierced the ghost's chest, he started to glow and fade as his ectoplasm flowed into Star's sword._

_As for Tucker, he was amazed at how much he improved the F.A.S.T with having the hover-legs attached during the transformation. As soon as the ghosts charged at him, Tucker activated the hover-legs and evaded the three ghosts with ease. The bazooka that Tucker held in his arms was slowly charging as he continued to dodge the attacks. One ghost, that was wielding a baseball bat, swung for Tucker's head but the suited up techno-geek moved backwards as he set the bazooka over his right shoulder. Tucker landed on the ground, aimed his weapon at the ghost and fired. A large blue beam was unleashed upon the ghost, who stood still as if he was paralyzed in awe. The beam tore the ghost apart before the ghost could even realize that he was being destroyed._

_The other two ghosts were shocked at what they had witnessed before they flew away from the two human teens._

End of Flashback

Since that battle, Star had been worried that Tucker may let the power of the newly enhanced F.A.S.T go to his head. Of course she also had vague memories that involved her and Paulina scrubbing his feet. She was disgusted by these memories that she couldn't place, but she didn't think too much about them because of the more pressing matters.

One such pressing matter was the Fentons' attempt at raising an army of humans to overthrow the ghosts. Star and a few others were given the duty of finding people willing to fight. Currently, the number of humans joining was roughly under forty whether it was because of the dwindling number of people still alive, or the fear of facing off against such a large amount of ghosts that were out for human blood.

As far as the people of Amity Park can figure, the most dangerous ghosts were the three that started the invasion and the three who actively hunted down other ghosts for their own reasons. It didn't surprise Star that the people were terrified, she was too because she had witnessed what some of those ghosts can do. However, Star knew that there was another thing to fear. It was the ghost that the leader of these ghosts had kept locked up underneath the Amity Park Zoo. She had seen it during one of her nightly patrols and she hoped to never see it again.

Meanwhile inside what remained of Axiom Labs, Cyber Tuck was busy working on a lab table. To his left there was a tray with surgical equipment and a few mechanical parts. Tuck grabbed a scalpel as he kept his focus on the object on his table. Since he was given Dan's approval, Tuck had been focused on his experiment and wanted it to be perfect. He placed the scalpel back on the tray and grabbed an optical lens. He examined it before placing it into his project before taking a step back to admire his work.

On the table was a machine with a female body frame. The body was slender similar to the hourglass figure that many people desire. The figure had metal plating graphed on the body. The plating was segmented vertically which revealed dark brown synthetic flesh. The synthetic flesh was used to enhance the machine's combat mobility and maneuverability. The forearms had opening which housed small barrels for ectoplasm blasters. On the thighs were deployable ectoranium coated daggers which were hidden within the thighs. The body was covered in an outfit that could best be described as an armored swimsuit that barely covered the body at all; in fact Tuck has exposed the cleavage of the female machine. The head and face was that of a young female with dark hair. She had a peaceful expression on her face; however a portion of the right side of her face was replaced with a robotic look including a cybernetic eye that was off.

"She's perfect," said Tuck as he activated his creation through his built in wireless hook up.

The female figure slowly awakened as she moved her body before sitting up. She opened her eyes as she looked upon Tuck.

"Greetings my beauty," greeted Tuck.

"Y….you, you're that robot ghost," said the female.

"Yes, I am Cyber Tuck," introduced Tuck. "Your creator and master," he added. "And you are my greatest creation Valerie," he finished.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" asked Valerie as she got up. She gasped when she saw her reflection on Tuck's metallic body. "Wha… what have you done to me?" she demanded as she got off the table and backed away from Tuck.

"I recreated you into the ultimate blend between flesh and metal," answered Tuck.

"You turned me into a freak!" screamed Valerie as she grabbed the table and prepared to throw it at Tuck. "I'll kill you!" she declared.

"I think not," replied Tuck as his lens glowed red.

Suddenly Valerie dropped the table as she collapsed onto the floor grabbing her head in pain. Tuck walked up to her and looked down at his creation.

"You didn't think I would let someone as advanced as you and not come up with a way to control you?" questioned Tuck. "Your life belongs to me now Valerie," he told her as Valerie cried out in pain.

Hidden upon the ceiling of Tuck's lab was the spy that Dan ordered to watch Tuck. It kept itself invisible as it watched the cyber ghost torment the young female cyborg with interest.

Two days had passed and Fenton Works was filled with people. They were all armed with ghost hunting weapons and were anxious to reclaim their home. It wouldn't be surprising to see several of these humans scared about going up against a ghost, let alone quite possibly an army of blood thirsty ghosts led by an overpowering ghost that wore Danny Phantom's symbol.

Regardless of their fears of death, these people were more eager to reclaim Amity Park in the name of the human species. Among the people who were ready to fight were Tucker's parents. Despite how eager Tucker was to fight and prove himself capable of fighting, his parents were adamant about their only child staying in Fenton Works where they believed he would be safe in. The other teens and children that managed to survive were also told to stay in Fenton Works by Maddie's orders. She had left Star in charge of the protection of the kids while the adults began their attack. Star didn't like the idea of the adults charging into this battle, but she felt that she had no choice but to obey.

After going through their final weapons check, the adults prepared to march towards city hall with the FEAR as the tip of the spear and Maddie behind her armored husband. Maddie had gotten her right arm replaced with one from a female ghost. She had found the ghost just outside of the ghost shield and had shot her with a new model ghost blaster. The ghost didn't see the attack and had her head blown off. Maddie and Jack acted quickly and brought the ghost into their lab for experiments. They tested the ghost with their new weapons after it recovered from the sniper attack. After gaining positive results, Maddie had decided to cut the ghost's right arm off and had it surgically attached to herself. Jack and Maddie had also made suppressors in order to combat any 'vile hostile intent' that may have come from the arm of the 'donor' so that Maddie would still remain human.

Maddie stood before the assembled small army with Jack standing behind her. As an army, the human resistance did not look impressive. There was probably about less than eighty adults who joined in this fight, and over a third of them were the police. Those that weren't a part of the police were the very few brave parents that wanted to protect their families from anymore ghost attacks.

During the span of four weeks, Jack and Maddie had to juggle between training these people how to use their weapons and make final adjustments to the FEAR suit. The end result was a small army of poorly trained men and women armed with dangerous weapons that while not lethal to human, can cause injury due to the recoil of the blasts that would be discharged by the ghost hunting weapons.

A small part of Maddie wanted to postpone the attack, but her wounded pride as a ghost hunter refused to listen to reason. To her, the ghosts that she swore to capture, dissect, examine, and ultimately destroy had ruined her family. They took her only son's life and masqueraded as him right under her nose. Her daughter chose not to follow in her footsteps like she and Jack had hoped Jazz and Danny would. Her brother-in-law had become a traitor to the Fenton family and the human race. The ghosts had taken over her hometown, and she had lost her arm thanks to one of those black ghost beasts. Maddie wanted revenge, and she won't let anyone stand in her way.

"Maddie, everyone is ready," said Jack from within the FEAR.

Maddie nodded her head as she faced the army before her.

"Alright everyone, this is the day we take back our city!" declared Maddie as the resistance cheered. "Let's move out!" she ordered as she led her army to City Hall.

As the adults marched towards City Hall, Dan stood on top of the building overseeing the small resistance approaching. Beside him was Samantha and her pets, while Wrath, Gluttony, and Pride waiting for Dan's orders.

"My lord," said Wrath as he slowly approached Dan. "Shouldn't we ready a counterattack?" he asked.

"There is no need Wrath," answered Dan. "I have something else in mind for them," he added.

"Something else?" questioned Wrath as he looked at the humans approaching.

"We're going to let the Prince have his fun," replied Dan with a chuckle.

As the humans reached City Hall, Maddie was surprised by the lack of ghosts attacking them. Given how dangerous the ghosts that occupy Amity Park were, Maddie assumed they were waiting for the group to reach a certain point before ambushing them.

Behind her, Jack was using the FEAR's scanners to search for any invisible ghosts. He very eager to use the suit ever since he and Maddie created it. He allowed himself a brief moment of remorse over the fact that they had to use Vlad as the A.I. system for the FEAR. However, he continued to believe that the ghost they used was not his best friend but a ghost that had taken over after killing Vlad twenty years ago; much like how Phantom had taken his son Danny.

Ever since the ghost that took over Amity Park revealed that the Wisconsin Ghost had been impersonating Vlad Master, Jack refused to believe that there is such a thing as a human/ghost hybrid, people began to fear the possibility that more ghosts could pretend to be humans by using the bodies of the deceased. Because of this revelation, Jack and Maddie were more determined to wipe out all ghosts from existence, and they believed that using the Wisconsin Ghost as a part of the FEAR was the key to their success.

As the humans reached the street that led to City Hall, they noticed a group of twelve ghosts floating in front of them. The ghosts were at least twenty yards away and didn't seem to notice them. Maddie gave the rest a hand signal to ready their weapons. The sounds of ecto-guns could be heard as everyone got ready to attack the ghosts.

The ghosts in question were the remains of Walker's guards. There were eleven guards, who were in such a weakened state after trying to survive the constant attacks from the deranged ghosts that Dan allowed to room free. The twelfth was Walker, and he was in poor condition.

Walker had lost a lot of his body after being thrown to his former prisoners. His arms were ripped from their sockets, leaving only fragment remains of his shoulders. His legs were sawn off leaving nothing but his thighs. There was a rusted pipe sticking out from the back to his chest. His eyes were gorged out with only traces of ectoplasm leaking out from his eye sockets. His mouth was left open in a horror filled expression. On the left side of his chest was his law book, stapled onto him with the word bullshit written above the word rule.

Walker's guards had managed to find their boss yesterday in a dumpster behind the ruins of the Nasty Burger. They tried to speak to Walker, but the corrupt warden didn't say anything. They were relieved to find out that his core was still pulsating, but they feared that Walker was trapped in a comatose-like state. They wanted to find a way out of Amity Park and back into the Ghost Zone, but with the city trapped in a ghost shield and the only available, working ghost portal was also protected by a ghost shield. No matter how Walker's guards looked at it, they were in a very horrible situation thanks to Dan bringing them into Amity Park along with all of the most lethal ghosts that were placed inside Walker's prison.

"We need to find a way out of this place," said one of the guards.

"Really, I haven't noticed," remarked another guard. "I was too busy trying to keep an eye out for any of the inmates that want to tear out our cores and stuff them down our throats to think about an escape plan," he continued in an aggravated tone.

"Keep it down you two," ordered another guard. "We need to focus on getting Walker out of here," he continued.

As the guards continued their argument, Maddie saw this as a chance to attack. She wasn't able to make out who the ghosts were, but it didn't matter to her. They were ghosts, and all ghosts needed to be destroyed, it was that simple to her.

"ATTACK!" yelled Maddie as she and Jack charged forward with the rest following behind them.

Walker's guards were caught completely off guard when they heard the sounds of ectoplasm beams being fired. One of the guards had half of his face blown off from a stray shot. Another ghost was filled with holes thanks to the FEAR's Gatling gun. Not expecting any humans that were daring or crazy enough to attack, the guards were quickly overpowered as they were hit by a constant barrage of ectoplasm beams. The guards couldn't put up a counterattack due to their weaken state and were easily killed off. Walker was also hit by the attack as he could not move due to his comatose state.

After the brief battle had ended, Maddie walked up towards the mutilated warden. The Fenton matriarch took one look at Walker and was disgusted by the lowly creature that was before her. Regardless of the injuries Walker had on him, Maddie felt no sympathy to him. To Maddie Walker was a ghost, a creature composed of ectoplasm, with no emotions, no intelligence, and no humanity. She pointed her new ghost arm at Walker and concentrated on changing its form. The arm turned into a sword, which Maddie used to cut off Walker's head in one swift swipe. Walker's head rolled onto the ground where Maddie stomped on it, crushing the head as if it was made out of a soda can.

"Brutally effective, but completely unnecessary," said a voice from above, startling Maddie and the other humans.

Maddie and Jack looked up and saw Dan, Samantha, Wrath, Pride, and Gluttony floating above them. Wrath and his team flanked Dan and Samantha from both sides with Wrath to Dan's right while Pride and Gluttony were at Samantha's left.

"Walker wasn't able to move, nor could he even speak. Doing that to him was a complete waste of energy," said Dan as he looked over the woman who at one point in time was his mother. "Ironic how someone who hated ghosts would use the arm of a ghost to replace her own," he commented.

"I have nothing to say to you but this," growled Maddie as she raised her ghost arm towards Dan. "DIE!" she yelled as she fired a ghost ray at Dan.

Dan raised his left arm to knock the ghost ray away from him and his group. The ghost ray flew towards a building and blew a hole into it. This surprised Maddie for a moment before regained her composure.

"EVERYONE ATTACK!" ordered Maddie.

The humans fired their weapons at the ghosts, but they were low on ectoplasm, which meant that their weapons barely harmed the five ghosts. The only one that seemed to be able to do anything was Jack as the FEAR suit was powered by Vlad's own power. The Gatling gun fired ectoplasm rounds and it was all targeted at Dan. Samantha tried to protect her mate, but Gluttony held her in place.

"No Mistress Samantha, Lord Dan will be fine," assured Gluttony as he let go of Dan's lover.

Samantha didn't say anything as she watched her beloved take the ectoplasm bullets fired at him. She was glad to see that Dan didn't flinch as he was pelted by this weapon.

When Jack stopped firing, the Gatling barrel was smoking as Jack lowered the weapon. The male Fenton believed that he had succeeded in killing Dan, but he was wrong as Dan clapped his hands in a mocking way.

"Not bad, not bad at all," commented Dan. "But it wasn't good enough to tell you the truth," he added.

Jack and Maddie were shocked that the ghosts weren't harmed at all.

"FIRE!" yelled Maddie, but no one fired. "What wrong with all of you, fire!" she yelled again.

The humans were trying to fire their weapons, but they had spent all the ectoplasm in their weapons killing Walker's men and using up the rest in their last barrage. They were out of ammo and were sitting ducks.

"I'm on it Maddie!" declared Jack as he aimed his Gatling gun at Dan again.

"I don't think so," said Dan as he snapped his fingers.

With that snap of the figures, there came a loud rumbling sound. It sounded like footsteps coming from behind the humans. Everyone turned to look and saw a massive glowing black and dark purple dragon come into their line of sight. The dragon looked like one of those medieval types from the fairy tales. The only difference was that its wings were tattered and broken, a strange look in its eyes like the dragon was drugged, an amulet, and there was a crown with spikes on its head.

The humans looked at the dragon in fear as it looked at them. Blue smoke came out of his mouth as it let out a low slurred growl. Several of them backed away slowly from the creature.

"Allow me to introduce all of you to Prince Aragon," said Dan. "He's the reigning champ in our arenas and I figured he could use a change of scenery. Have fun with the Prince," he added as he and the others flew away.

Aragon let out a roar before he began his attack on the humans. Everyone scattered as they ran off in fear of the dragon. Jack had managed to reach Maddie as Aragon headed for five adults heading to the west.

"Jack, what have I done?" asked Maddie as she and her husband watched as the black dragon burned those people alive with his blue flames.

**Author's note: Well that's where I'll end this chapter. Looks like things didn't go as Maddie had hoped, but then again it does make some level of sense. Despite how skilled Maddie is in the show, in that Girls Night Out episode, Maddie showed that she wasn't much for strategy. In fact, she told Sam and Jazz that there wasn't any time for thinking, only action, meaning shoot at three ghosts blindly and not even looking at the situation at hand. So I can see her leading a small group of people to their deaths without actually thinking of an actual plan of attack.**

**As for Aragon, I had the idea of doing this to him from the beginning of this story. I was inspired by one of the original plans for IDW's Transformers: Last Stand of the Wreckers. They had the idea of Grimlock being tortured, drugged up, and trapped in his T-Rex mode by Overlord and the Decepticons in an Autobot prison and forced to fight against other Autobots for the Decepticons' entertainment. They would have even placed a crown on his head and mockingly call him the King. So Aragon would be in this situation and is mockingly called Prince.**


	9. Chapter 7

About six months had passed after Jack and Maddie's failed attempt at raiding city hall. The surprise attack by Dan unleashing a ghost dragon was something the Fenton couple was completely unprepared for as it hunted down the resistance members of their small and poorly trained army. Less than half of the resistance survived the dragon's attack, but it was enough to cast doubt in the Fenton couple's abilities to remove the ghosts that had taken hold of Amity Park. The survivors grabbed their belonging and those who had children from Fenton Works and chose to return to their homes. They were willing to take a chance facing against the ghosts without any ghost shield to protect them rather than trust Jack and Maddie Fenton ever again.

So far the only ones that stayed with the Fenton couple were Star, who had nothing to go back to; Tucker, who had just lost his parents because of Aragon, and Damon who was still determined to save his daughter. However, even they were starting to feel the sense of hopelessness with their situation.

Over at city hall, Samantha was in one of the offices on the west side of the building. She noticed that her pets were acting strangely for about two months. Their movements had been sluggish and they were much to her shock docile. They haven't gone out of the building to hunt anything and it was making Samantha worry over their wellbeing.

That was until last week when Samantha saw them climb up to the ceiling of this particular room. They had enclosed themselves in strange cocoon like structures and had been inside them ever since. Samantha was surprised and a little worried, but she then realized that her pets were behaving in a manner similar to a caterpillar. They had begun their next stage in the 'life' cycle, and she was eager to see what they would become.

Samantha decided to observe and guard her pets until they had finished their next stage in their cycle. The only times she had ever left them was to spend time with her beloved Dan because much like him, Samantha desired the comfort and passion her mate could only give.

As for Dan, he was in the main office sitting in the old mayor's chair. He was also facing the windows looking over the city. Ever since that little attempt of retaliation headed by his former parents, Dan had become increasingly bored with the people of Amity Park. While the initial thrill of destruction and chaos was enjoyable, Dan knew that his hostile takeover was originally meant to draw his younger self back in order for them to battle each for the last time.

Before Samantha and Tuck freed him from Clockwork's lair, Dan heard Clockwork talk to the Observants about a powerful ghost that appeared to reside within Danny and therefore resided within him as well.

Once he was freed, Dan became curious about this ghost called Terazaurusu. He came across a book that mentions about a chimera-like ghost that was based on the forms of the mightiest of creatures that roamed the human world, the dinosaurs. Terazaurusu was created by the ancient ghosts, who later overthrew the Ghost King, as Pariah's most powerful and destructive weapon. As far as ghosts go; Terazaurusu was regarded as immensely powerful, even more so than Pariah himself, but he was nothing more than a mindless beast meant to be unleashed upon those who would dare defy Pariah. Even a pack Intoarcere was able to defeat Terazaurusu because of its raw physical power. However the most terrifying thing about Terazaurusu was that it was capable of nullifying a ghost's abilities leaving them about as strong as a human.

Pariah knew that he had no means of defeating such a powerful creature, but he was clever enough to have the beast created to serve him obediently. However, the Ghost King did not know that the ancient ghosts that created Terazaurusu would have created a method to lock the beast away. They gave it no intelligence in favor of brutal instinct which made it incomplete. Much like all ghosts, Terazaurusu needed something that could connect it to the living world. It needed a life before it could be considered a ghost.

The rest of the book had lost its pages, most likely because of Clockwork wanting to keep the information of how to destroy Terazaurusu from falling into the wrong hands. It held no meaning to Dan because he later on learned how to harness the power of Terazaurusu and achieved a form that he planned on using on Danny during their encounter. An encounter that would have only one of them left in existence.

Because Dan existed outside of time much like Samantha and Tuck, there was now two versions of Terazaurusu that in the timeline. The beast within Dan fed off of his rage and lust for destruction which Dan was more than happy to provide. That was not the only thing the Terazaurusu within Dan desired, it sensed its younger counterpart and wanted to destroy it. So Dan continued to wait for Danny to return so that they can face off against each other to a battle to the death.

'Where are you Danny, I'm tired of waiting,' thought Dan.

As the situation in Amity Park began to cool down due to the ghosts becoming less hostile, things were not the same inside one prison. Inside the prison that Vince was placed in, he was escorted into a white room with a table and two chairs. Vince was placed onto one of the seats and was left alone. Vince had a feeling that he was brought into this room for some sort of important manner.

He heard the door open which caused his to look up to see a man in a white suit. Vince suspected that this man was a high ranking member of the Guys in White and he was not happy to see the suit. Ever since he was put on trial and sentenced to prison, Vince held a great level of distain for the Guys in White, most if not all of his disgust was because of how these people hunted down his nephew like a wild animal.

The GIW agent glared at Vince through his sunglasses as he took a seat. Vince returned the glare with a level of distain for this man.

"Vincent Fenton," said the agent.

"Guy in White lackey," said Vince.

"Mr. Fenton, I come to you on behalf of the Guys in White and the United States government…," started the agent.

"You mean the idiots who have wasted their lives trying to stop a ghost only to be slaughtered by their own weapons," interrupted Vince with a great deal of sarcasm. "And the same U.S. government that got me wound up in here?" he questioned.

"That is not relevant," stated the agent.

"Oh, I'm sure it's relevant because the Dumbasses in White wouldn't send someone here to talk to me because last I checked, I'm a traitor to the nation and to humanity," retorted Vince. "So how about we skip the bullshit and get to the real reason you're here," he told the agent.

The GIW agent stayed silent for a brief moment before pulling out a briefcase and opened it. Vince raised his right eyebrow wondering where that briefcase came from.

"Where the Hell did you hide that?" asked Vince.

"That is not relevant," said the agent.

"Then why do you have it here with you?" questioned Vince.

The agent ignored him again as he pulled out several photos and placed them on the table.

"Fenton, these are the latest photos our surveillance satellites have on the ghosts that have invaded our country," said the agent.

"They've only taken over Amity Park," commented Vince. "I seriously doubt they have even thought about going beyond Amity Park since that ghost shield is still up," he added.

"Regardless, these ghosts are a threat and this one is their ring leader," said the agent as he presented the photo of the ghost in question.

Vince looked at the ghost and noticed that he held a strong resemblance to his nephew. The only differences would be the inverted colors of white on black, the armored boots, the spiked helmet, the white flaming hair, and the long serrated blade on his right arm.

"So?" asked Vince.

"Fenton, we have reason to believe that this ghost is the class seven ghost known as Danny Phantom," answered the agent.

"What proof do you have?" asked Vince.

"That's classified," said the agent.

"That figures," muttered Vince.

"This ghost has Amity Park in his complete control," said the agent.

"Don't you have more troops to send to their deaths?" asked Vince.

"Those were brave men," said the agent.

"More like blind idiots," retorted Vince. "Your leaders sent those men into a combat environment with no Intel on your enemy's capabilities. You had the latest in robotics weaponized, but you none of you took into account over one ghost being able to infiltrate your systems and take over your robots," he listed. "So what other bright ideas do you have?" he asked in sarcasm dripping in every word.

"We have two plans actually," answered the agent.

"Two plans," repeated Vince. "Let me guess, the second plan is the last resort type right?" he continued.

"Affirmative," replied the agent. "The first plan is to send in a small team composing of five members to infiltrate Amity Park. Their mission is the termination of the ghost known as Danny Phantom," he explained.

"You want to send five men into a ghost occupied city, with little amount of weapons to hunt down and terminate a ghost that has a passing resemblance to my nephew?" questioned Vince. "That has to be the stupidest plan I have ever heard," he said.

"It is a fine plan," said the agent. "We have our four best agents prepping up for the mission," he continued.

"You said it was a five man mission," stated Vince.

"It is," agreed the agent. "You are the fifth member," he said.

"Why would you want me to help you?" asked Vince. "Last I checked, it was you assholes that got me locked up here," he pointed out.

"If you aid us, we will drop all charges against you and you will walk away a free man," said the agent.

Vince leaned in towards the GIW agent.

"Just how stupid do you really think I am?" questioned Vince. "I know that your people wouldn't hesitate to shoot me in the back as soon as the mission would be over, and I would be written off as a casualty," he stated.

"What would give you that impression?" asked the agent.

"The fact that I don't trust you or your group," answered Vince.

"Whether you agree to aid us or not is your choice," stated that agent as he chose to ignore Vince's comment. "The operation will still commence," he added as he got up to leave.

"And if it fails, what would the second plan be?" Vince asked.

"We will use a nuclear mission and fire upon Amity Park," answered the agent as he left the room, leaving Vince alone.

"Okay, that was the stupidest plan I have ever heard," said Vince.

**Author's note: I know this is a short chapter, but that's all I can figure out for it. I really wanted to put in more to the chapter, but it came off as one of those slow paced chapters that help set the tone for the next one. Plus it kind of helps give a little insight as to what to expect next. The next one or two chapters will focus on Danny, Sam, and Dani just before they return to Amity Park.**


	10. Side Story 3

"I really think this is a bad idea Sam," said Dani as she and Sam flew an aircraft that looked like a drop ship from a science fiction movie towards what appeared to be a massive forest of black trees, grave markers, ruined buildings, and strange vortexes of ectoplasm.

"It's not a bad idea Dani," replied Sam as she maneuvered the aircraft around one of the vortexes. "It's the stupidest idea I ever came up with," she admitted as she dodged what may have been debris.

"Then why are we doing this!?" yelled Dani as she held on to her seat. "Seriously, what is so important that you needed me to help you hijack a Drift from the Specters' armory, phase it out of Descent City, and keep Danny in the dark about this little adventure?" she questioned Sam.

"There is something in the Abyss that holds the answers I need," answered Sam.

"What answers and why are they so important that you wouldn't ask for Danny to help you with?" retorted Dani.

"They're personal answers that I need and those bastards in the Senate won't let Danny just leave to help me," said Sam as she continued on to her destination.

"Like that would stop Danny," commented Dani in an unconvinced tone.

It doesn't matter, they would have done anything to stop Danny from going if he asked for permission," argued Sam.

"Like holding us hostage or threaten to kill us?" questioned Dani.

"Yeah," replied Sam as she continued to fly the Drift.

"You do realize that if they did any of those, it would be counterproductive right?" questioned Dani.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam.

"Sam, you and Danny are mates," started Dani. "If they do anything to harm you, he would tear them apart with no mercy or remorse. They don't want to risk that just because they want to keep him on a leash. Plus if you were killed, Danny would die too," she explained.

"Huh?" replied Sam in surprise.

"Don't tell me you forgot," said Dani as she stared at Sam's confused expression. "You two are mates, bound to each other for all eternity, and let's not forget that lovely little bit about how if one of you bites the dust; the other one croaks too," she explained. "Kind of puts a damper in any plans on keeping Danny around forever," she added.

Sam's expression changed after realizing that certain condition to her 'marriage' to Danny. She would continue to think about it for a few seconds.

"Sam pay attention!" yelled Dani.

Sam snapped out of her thinking in time to see a ghost get plastered onto the windshield of the Drift. The two girls in the craft screamed in surprise, the ghost screamed in pain and shock as the Drift started to spiral out of control. The two girls held onto each other as they continued to scream as the Drift crashed onto the ground.

The crash was a terrifying experience for both girls as the Drift hit black trees and rocks. The ghost on the windshield took the brunt of all the branches hitting the front the craft until the Drift collided with a large rock, stopping it completely. Inside the Drift, Sam and Dani were tossed around during the whole crash. When it finally stopped the two of them were face first onto the floor and groaning in pain. Dani slowly got up and placed her right hand onto her forehead.

"For the record Sam; I blame you for this," said Dani as she got up.

"I'll keep that in mind Dani," said Sam as she got up as well.

The two of them went to the controls and saw that they were damaged from the crash.

"Looks like we're going on foot," said Sam as she headed for the door.

"Great," commented Dani as she followed her template's mate until she realized something. "Wait a minute, why don't we just fly there ourselves?" she asked.

"We can but then we would have to wait for a while for my powers to be fully restored after being in ghost mode for an hour," replied Sam as she opened the door and looked outside. "But I don't think we'll need to worry about that," she added.

"Why do you say that?" asked Dani as she moved closer to Sam.

"Because it looks like we're here," answered Sam as she stepped outside.

"What are you talking about?" asked Dani as she followed.

Sam pointed at a sign that was directly in front of them.

**You are now in the Abyss. Now get the Hell out of here if you wish to continue pulsating.**

"Well that's a pleasant sight," Dani sarcastically commented.

"We're going in," said Sam as she started walking forward.

"Are you insane!?" yelled Dani as she blocked Sam's path. "Didn't you read the sign?" she asked. "The whole thing or just the part that says where we are?" she added.

"Relax Dani," replied Sam. "We'll be fine, besides I'm a Goth. There is nothing in a creepy place called the Abyss that I can't handle," she added.

"How about a swarm of Medelwyr ripping you to pieces?" countered Dani.

"A swarm of what?" asked Sam.

"Medelwyr, you know Reapers!" yelled Dani. "The most vicious and savage ghosts in the Ghost Zone," she added.

"Never heard of them," replied Sam as she started to move forward. "Now are you going to help me find the Neksasa Portala or are you going to continue freaking out?" she asked.

Dani stood still for a moment in a stunned stupor when she heard Sam's question. The idea of looking for something that was located in the Abyss, the home of the most savage ghosts that had ever existed was practically a suicide mission. She wanted to stop Sam, try to talk some sense into her, but she knew it would be wasted due to Sam's headstrong and stubborn nature.

"Hey wait for me!" Dani yelled as she followed Sam into the Abyss.

As for the ghost they ran over, it turned out to be the Box Ghost as he squeezed his way out of the severely damaged Drift. He fell onto the ground and let out a small whimper.

"So…..much…..pain…." groaned the Box Ghost as he passed out from the pain and loss of ectoplasm.

While the Box Ghost slips out of consciousness, Sam and Dani continued their way into the Abyss. The entire area looked like a giant forest but all the trees were black and the ground they were walking on was as dead as a graveyard. Formations of rocks were scattered and black in color which was very odd. The sky above them was strange with its constant eruption of red substance that mimicked blood and sprayed like a geyser, but pointed down towards the ground. However none of that spray touched the ground, instead it just retracts back into the point of origin and repeat the process.

Sam found the Abyss to be amazing while Dani was freaked out by the place as she kept an eye out for any of the Medelwyr that prowl the Abyss. Not a lot of ghosts would talk about the Medelwyr, because those who did talk mentioned about knowing someone who went into the Abyss and never returned. Of course there were those who believed the tales of the Medelwyr were just stories told to scare young ghosts, but those who challenged the tales were among those who never returned.

"Wow, this place is amazing," commented Sam as she continued forward.

"No it's not," complained Dani. "This place is creepy on so many levels," she added.

"Dani, will you stop being a scaredy cat," said Sam as she turned to face her mate's clone. "There is nothing here," she added. "No other ghosts, no monsters, and none of these Medelwyr you keep talking about," she finished.

After those words left Sam's lips, a loud howling sound could be heard west of their position. It sounded like a hyena mixed with shrill scream that humans would refer to as a banshee. It caused the two girls to jump slightly as they moved close together with their backs to each other.

"So what do you call that huh?" argued Dani. "A helpless kitten crying?" she added sarcastically.

"Shut up," whispered Sam as she looked around the immediate area.

Meanwhile several miles away from the Abyss, another Drift was speeding towards that location. Inside the Drift was Danny, Burn and another ghost who was flying the Drift. They were on their way to finding Sam and Dani. Danny was looked over the side of the Drift's opened door with Burn right beside him.

"We're nearing the Abyss right now boys," said the pilot. "But just so you two know, I am not touching down on that place," he told them.

"That's fine Surge," said Danny. "We'll just jump off when you reach the place," he told the pilot before turning his attention to Burn. "You sure you want to do this Burn?" he asked.

"Of course man," answered Burn. "You helped me when no one else would. The least I can do is back you up in your rescue mission," he told Danny.

"Thanks man," said Danny in gratitude.

"Well you two just be careful out there," said the pilot. "Those Medelwyr will make short work out of the both of you if you don't watch your backs," he warned them.

"I thought the Medelwyr were a myth," commented Burn.

"Tell that to the fools who went down there and never returned," replied the pilot.

"Alright, that's enough of that," interrupted Danny. "We got two ghost girls out there doing something extremely stupid, and I'm not fond of losing either of them," he added.

"Well, let's just hope the rescuers don't need any rescuing," commented Burn in a joking tone.

"Damn right," said Danny as he and Burn bumped fists before jumping out of the Drift and dived towards the Abyss.

The two of them landed on the ground and took in their surroundings. So far all they saw was blackened trees and rocks. They both started moving north when Burn spotted smoke coming from over the black trees.

"You sure this is the way to go Burn?" asked Danny as he followed his partner.

"To be honest no," replied Burn as he continued to lead Danny to the source of the smoke. "But it's a start," he added.

Danny nodded his head in agreement as the two continued towards their way to the smoke. After fifteen minutes, Danny and Burn reached the crash site of the Drift that was taken by Sam and Dani. That wasn't all those two found as Danny noticed the Box Ghost lying on the ground completely out cold.

'Even here, he finds me,' thought Danny in annoyance as he and Burn got closer to the crash site.

Burn checked on the Box Ghost to see if the moronic ghost was severely injured while Danny entered the damaged Drift. As Danny checked the drop ship for any clues to Sam and Dani's whereabouts, the Box Ghost regain consciousness much to Burn's slight relief and eventual annoyance.

"BEWARE, I AM THE BOX GHOST!" yelled the Box Ghost as he stared at Burn. "WHO ARE YOU SMOKE HEADED ONE?" he demanded.

"My name is Burn," Burn introduced himself. "And why are you yelling?" he asked.

"SILENCE!" yelled the Box Ghost. "THE MIGHTY BOX GHOST DOES NOT HAVE TO ANSWER TO THE LIKES OF YOU. FOR I AM THE MOST TERRIFYING GHOST IN THE ENTIRE GHOST ZONE!" he continued.

"Uh….right," said a confused Burn. "Do mind telling me why you are in the Abyss?" he asked a different question.

"THE ABYSS!?" shouted the Box Ghost as he began to freak out. "I CAN'T STAY HERE! I DON'T WANT TO BE FOOD FOR THE MEDELWYR! I'M OUT OF HERE!" he yelled as he flew away from the Abyss in terror.

"Wow, that's the first time I ever saw the Box Ghost fly off so fast," commented Danny as he stepped out of the Drift.

"You know that nutjob?" questioned Burn.

"It's a long and annoying story," replied Danny. "But on more important news, I did check the ship. Sam and Dani did use it but apparently something happened to cause them to lose control," he explained.

"Maybe it was the 'Terrifying Box Ghost" that scared them and caused them to crash," joked Burn.

"Somehow I wouldn't be surprised if he did have something to do with this," said Danny. "Anyway, we need to find the girls and get them out of here," he continued as he looked for the most likely path the two girls would have taken.

Before the two of them could move, they heard the strange howling sounds that Sam and Dani heard. However, the howls were coming from all around Danny and Burn.

"Uh…Danny," started Burn.

"Yeah…" replied Danny.

"You know how they say that no one has ever seen a Medelwyr and survived to tell the tale?" asked Burn as he and Danny moved so that they were back to back.

"Yeah," replied Danny. "Why?" he asked.

"I think we're about to be next," answered Burn.

"Oh Geist," cursed Danny.

"My thoughts exactly man," agreed Burn.

From all around them large bipedal beetles started walking out of the shadows. They were at least eight to ten feet tall, and hunched over due to their massive backs which also had long scythe like blades protruding out from their backs. Bulky arms with three claws on each hand that looked like they could crush a human's skull. They walked on two powerful legs that resembled the legs of a carnivorous dinosaur, but with two sharp claws pointed forward and one shorter claw point backwards. Their heads were demonic with four sickle mandibles on the sides of their faces. Two glowing narrow yellow eyes glared at the two ghost boys with intentions of killing them. On top of their heads was large horn that curved upwards that measured to be about two feet long with a much smaller horn behind the first horn.

"Uh… Burn," stuttered Danny.

"Yeah?" replied Burn.

"What exactly does Medelwyr translate into?" asked Danny.

"Reapers," said Burn.

"Why does that not surprise me?" wondered Danny as the Medelwyr charged at them.

"Just so you know; I blame your wife for this," said Burn as he and Danny got ready for the incoming assault.

The swarming Medelwyr charged at the two of them like an army of foot soldiers, only without any weapons. Several of the massive beetle-like beasts were on all fours while the rest were running on their hind legs. Danny and Burn were still back to back waiting as the swarming ghost monsters got closer to them. The swarm was about ten feet away from them and was almost on them.

"JUMP!" yelled Danny as he and Burn jumped into the air.

The swarm of Medelwyr was a split second too late and crashed into each other. Several of the beasts started attacking each other because they were tricked by the two boys. Up above them Danny and Burn were flying away from the Medelwyr and hopefully to where Sam and Dani were.

"Nice call on that jump Danny," commented Burn.

"Save the praise for when we get out of this place," said Danny. "Right now, we need to find Sam and Dani before those things do," he added.

"Do you think those two managed to escape those things?" asked Burn.

"If they didn't, I wouldn't be here," answered Danny.

"Good point," replied Burn as the two of them continued flying.

'Sam, you and Dani better be safe,' thought Danny as he scanned the area for his mate and clone.

As Danny and Burn continue their search, fifty miles away from them Sam and Dani were running for their lives as a pack of twenty Medelwyr chased after them. Sam was in her ghost form because at the moment she needed the extra power to put some distance between her and the beasts that want to tear her to pieces. However, she also had to think about how much time she is spending as she stayed in her ghost form because of her time limit. Luckily for Sam, Dani was not restricted to such a problem as the clone of her mate continued to fly beside her while firing ghost rays as the black bug ghosts chasing after them.

"We need to lose them and fast!" yelled Dani as she fired another ghost ray at the pack.

Sam agreed with Dani, but she wasn't sure if they could shake off twenty, ten foot tall black monstrous beetle ghosts. It also didn't seem likely they would have succeeded because chances were high that these ghosts knew the terrain far better than either ghost girl. Regardless, Sam continued to search for any path that could provide any good hiding spots for her and Dani. As she continued to look as she and Dani tried to elude the Medelwyr, seven more of them appeared running parallel to Sam.

"What the Hell!" yelled Sam after she spotted them. "They're herding us!" she yelled to Dani.

"What?" Dani yelled back as she fired another ghost ray stunning one of the Medelwyr.

Sam was about to repeat what she said, but she stopped when she saw a mountain side blocking their path. She stopped causing Dani to collide with her and fall to the ground. Both girls slowly stood back up and saw the swarm of Medelwyr surrounding them. Several of the beasts were drooling as they slowly moved towards their meals which caused Sam and Dani to back up into the wall.

Sam and Dani were terrified as these monster beetles slowly advanced towards them. Dani took a look at the mountain and concentrated on turning intangible as she grabbed Sam's hand. She tried to walk into the mountain, but she couldn't phase through the solid surface.

"What the…?" said the stunned Dani.

"We can't phase through it as ghosts," realized Sam as she turned human. "Let's try as humans," she added as she tried to walk through the mountain, but much like Dani she had no luck. "Oh come on!" she yelled in frustration.

"We can't phase through as ghosts or as humans!" whined Dani. "That is so not fair!" she yelled.

The Medelwyr were just within lunging distance of the two girls, but it would seem that they were deliberately taking their time. It seemed that they liked to torment Sam and Dani before going in for the kill. A few of the Medelwyr made mock lunges at them causing them to back up closer to the mountain before pulling back without actually touching the girls. Sam and Dani had their backs pressed up against the mountain hoping for some sort of miracle that they would escape.

"Sam," called out Dani.

"Yeah?" replied Sam.

"I just want you to know that…" started Dani. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she yelled.

The Medelwyr were about to strike at the two girls, but one of them let out a howl while looking up in the air. The rest of the Medelwyr looked up and saw a small figure hurling towards them at a blinding speed. Sam and Dani also looked and were trying to make out the shape of the figure. However, it was descending too fast and crashed into the middle of the swarm. A massive wave of ectoplasm shot out from the epicenter of the crash and knocked the Medelwyr off their feet, causing them to scatter all over the area. The two ghost girls were about to use this as a means to escape, but they were suddenly grabbed and shot up to the top of the mountain.

When they reached the top, Sam and Dani turned to face whoever had grabbed them and prepared to fight. Dani changed back into her ghost form while charged up her fists with ectoplasm rather than follow Dani's lead. The ghost who grabbed them backed away while raising his arms up as a sign of surrender.

"Hey, wait a minute!" yelled the ghost. "I'm not going to hurt you two," he told them.

"You got that right pal," growled Dani.

"Because you're the one who's going to get hurt," Sam declared.

Before the two of them could harm the ghost, Sam and Dani found themselves frozen from the waist down. The two let out gasp of shock as they struggled to break free.

"You two better have a good excuse for this," demanded a familiar voice.

Both girls turned their heads as best as they could to see the source of the voice. They managed to see Danny standing right behind them, and he didn't look happy at the moment.

"Danny!" cheered Sam and Dani at once.

Normally Sam would have wrapped her arms around Danny, but there were two factors that stopped her. The first one was that she was covered waist deep in ice, and the second was that her mate was glaring at her. She shivered at the sight of Danny's angry expression and tried to avoid eye contact.

"I'm waiting," said Danny as he crossed his arms.

"Well…you see," started a stuttering Dani. "We were heading into the Abyss….because Sam asked me to help her find…this thing…and we knew the…," she tried to continue before giving up. "Blame Sam," she whimpered while pointing at Sam.

"Danny, I'm sorry," Sam apologized as she looked at Danny's eyes. "But I need to do this. I just can't continue going on with my life not knowing who my real Mom is. I need to know why she agreed to my Dad's proposal of taking me in when he could have just divorced Pamela and married her so that I could have her and my sister in my life," she explained. "I'm sorry I went behind your back, talked Dani into helping me, and putting our lives in danger," she apologized again. "But stealing the Drift was all Dani's idea," she added.

"No, it wasn't!" yelled Dani in protest as she tried to reach for Sam's neck. Luckily for Sam the two of them were far enough from each other for Dani to strangle her and had her legs frozen. "Lean towards me so I can strangle you!" she ordered Sam.

"Yeah….not gonna happen," commented Sam.

"Enough!" yelled Danny. "In case you two haven't noticed, we happen to have an army of monster sized bug ghosts down below us trying to climb up here and chances are they're going to tear us limb from limb unless we haul our asses out of here!" he continued yelling.

"Then we might want to unfreeze them and start flying out of here," commented Burn.

"And where are we supposed to go?" questioned Danny as he phased Sam and Dani out of the ice. "We're lost, and our pilot left us here," he added.

"We need to reach the Neksasa Portala," said Sam. "It's the one thing that can get us out of here," she added.

"You're still on about that thing?" questioned Dani. "It was that stupid portal that got us into this shithole in the first place," she complained.

"We don't even know if that thing even exists," added Burn.

Before Sam could say anything, the howls of the Medelwyr grew louder as the swarm dug their claws into the mountain side so that they could climb up towards their prey. The three human ghost hybrids and normal ghost looked over at the side of the mountain to see the beasts climbing towards them.

"You know in light of things, searching for something that may or may not exist doesn't sound so bad," commented Burn.

"Yeah," agreed Dani. "Who knows, maybe it does exist and we can teleport ourselves out of here," she added.

"Better than being torn to pieces and your bones being used as toothpicks," added Burn.

"Okay you two, we get it," said Danny. "Now stop jabbering and let's get the Geist out of here!" he yelled.

With that, the four of them took off towards the direction farthest of the swarming beasts that were after them. As they fled the area, one of the Medelwyr managed to reach the top of the mountain. It scanned the area and spotted its prey heading towards another blackened forest. The Medelwyr let out a howl to inform its swarm that their prey has ran off and that the hunt continues before it gave chase.

Several minutes later, the three ghost hybrids and single full ghost had managed to place at least seven miles between them and the Medelwyr. Danny had to carry Sam due to her ghost form still needing to 'recharge' before she could change forms again. Dani was on her hands and knees breathing rapidly out of fear rather than exhaustion. Burn was standing by the rear to keep an eye out for any Medelwyr scouts.

"Do….you…think…we lost them?" asked Dani as she panted for more air.

"Doubt it," replied Burn.

"Why do you say that?" asked Danny as he helped set Sam down on the ground.

"Because I see one of them checking us out from behind those trees," answered Burn as he pointed towards five large trees about sixteen meters away from them.

"Well that's just perfect," growled Danny as he took a look. "What now?" he asked. "We can't out run them, and fighting them head on would be suicide," he added.

"How about taking them down one at a time?" suggested Dani.

"There are too many of them, and chances of us taking down one of them without the rest swarming all over us is just as bad as fighting them as a whole," explained Danny.

"Plus that one may be just a scout and will just call for backup as soon as we reach it," added Burn.

"Assuming it doesn't kill us first," commented Sam.

"Then I guess we just keep on running?" wondered Dani.

No one said anything because they knew that plan would be a complete waste because they knew that they won't last long. Sam started to feel horrible because she thought about how they wouldn't be in this situation if she had just forgotten about finding her birth mother and twin sister. Danny sensed Sam's discomfort and wanted to help her, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the trees in case there was any more Medelywr hiding from them.

Sam was about to walk up to Danny and apologize for getting all of them in this mess, but something from the south caught her attention. She saw a canyon that had what appeared to be a temple settled in it. She could only guess that the canyon was ten or so miles away from them. Whether that temple contained the portal she was searching for or not, it was at least a good enough place to hide.

"Guys!" called out Sam. "Look over there!" she added as she pointed at the temple.

The other three took a look at the temple to the south and tried to think of a reason why Sam would point at it. Suddenly, Dani came to a conclusion about why Sam pointed at that spot.

"Oh no," started Dani. "You don't expect us to just fly over to that temple and continue searching for that stupid portal," she accused Sam.

"No, I'm suggesting that we go into that temple and hide out in there until those things give up on chasing us," retorted Sam.

"You two can argue over ulterior motives after we lose these things," said Danny as he picked up Sam. "Right now, let's haul our asses out of here!" he yelled as he took to the air with Sam holding onto his neck.

"I really hate this shithole," whined Dani as she followed Danny's lead.

"You and me both," agreed Burn as he took up the rear again.

When the four of them reached the temple, they stopped for a moment to look it over. The temple reminded Sam of Aztec temples that she saw in pictures and a few bad science fiction horror movies. There were markings that depicted figures surrounding an X-formation that was made of circles. There were also markings that resembled the Medelwyr that were chasing them as well as strange cocoons and strange two legged creatures with long horns on their heads. Dani took a look at the markings and looked a little pale.

"Oh please tell me this isn't the nest of the Medelwyr," begged Dani.

"I'm not sure, but I'm hoping it's not," said Burn.

Just then the four of them heard the howls of the Medelwyr closing in on them.

"We'll find out soon enough," said Danny. "Everyone inside!" he yelled.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" screamed Dani.

"If that's what will keep me alive, then yes I'm crazy!" shouted Danny as he grabbed Sam's hand and Dani's hand before heading into the temple with Burn following.

Once they entered the temple, the four ghost teens found the place to be empty. There was nothing inside the temple at all. No doors, no alter, not even a sacrificial chamber. It was devoid of anything.

"What, it's empty!?" yelled Sam in frustration. "It can't be empty!" she yelled as she moved towards the center. "There has to be something here!" she continued. "A hidden passage, a trapdoor, Hell I've even settle for a small closest," she mentioned before she slid to the floor.

Danny wanted to comfort Sam, but the howls of the Medelwyr told him that now wasn't the time. He and Burn headed back towards the entrance and saw the swarm rushing towards them.

"This can't get any worse can it?" asked Burn.

"Do you want to find out?" retorted Danny as he froze the entrance.

"Do you think that will hold them?" asked Burn.

"Hold them, no; slow them down, I'm hoping," replied Danny.

As Danny and Burn prepare to the coming onslaught, Sam stood in the center of the temple feeling completely lost and angry. Dani watched Sam while looking back at where Danny and Burn were at every four seconds.

"I know I've done a lot of stupid things in my life," whispered Sam. "I pushed off Ricky Marsh for something that wasn't even his fault, I talked my best friend into looking into a portal that wasn't even supposed to work and turned him half ghost, I forced my school into having an all vegetarian menu and had a meat obsessed ghost try to kill me, I let out a rare gorilla out of her cage without thinking about who could get hurt, I tried to talk my best friend into haunting a car lot just so people would buy environment friendly vehicles, I spied on him when he was on a date with a girl I didn't even like," she listed as her anger grew. "Hell, I even got mad at him for doing what I did and I didn't even see that I had no right to get mad at him for it," she added. "I've proven that I'm a horrible person despite thinking that I was in the right, but don't I at least deserve the right to know who gave birth to me and why she gave me away," she continued as she stood up. "DON'T I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!" she yelled towards the ceiling in frustration.

"THEY'RE BREAKING THE ICE!" yelled Burn.

"I KNOW!" Danny yelled back as he created two ice swords. "GET READY FOR THEM!" he ordered Burn.

As Danny and Burn got ready for the upcoming attack, Dani walked up to Sam and placed a hand on her right shoulder.

"Sam listen," started Dani. "I get what you're saying," she continued.

"How would you know?" asked Sam as she glared at Dani. "You don't have a mother, you don't have a real family," she continued. "You're just a clone of Danny," she told the girl. "You're not even a proper clone, you're just a defect!" she yelled. "How can you stand there and tell me that you know how I feel?" she finished.

"Because I wonder all the time why Vlad kept me alive when he could have just destroyed me along with the other clones," answered Dani. "Vlad made me by combining Danny's DNA with his mother's," she added.

"Danny's mom?" questioned Sam. "That's disgusting," she added.

"I know," agreed Dani. "And it makes me sick to know that I was made by a sicko who was so obsessed with one woman that he would meddle with genetics just so he can create his 'perfect son' that he always wanted," she explained. "But I always wondered why he let me live," she continued. "He didn't love me like a parent would. He saw me as a tool, but I continue to wonder why I exist and why am I a girl instead of a boy," she added. "I never found my answer; but Danny's uncle, no our Uncle Vince told me that it doesn't matter how I became what I am or why I was created in the first place. I'm alive and the answers that I'm looking for will be found," she finished.

"That's sweet Dani, but none of that made any level of sense," said Sam.

"I know," agreed Dani. "Danny and I still can't make heads or tails out of that speech Uncle Vince gave us," she told Sam. "Still, if you want to find out why your mom gave you away to your dad, then I'll help you and I know Danny will to," she added.

"Thanks Dani," said Sam. "And I'm sorry for saying those…," she began to apologize but Dani waved them off.

"It's no big deal, I'm used to it," said Dani. "But we better find that portal fast, because I do NOT like the idea of being ripped apart piece by piece and have my bones used as toothpicks," she added.

"Yeah, but I think we should first do whatever we can to stop those things from killing us first," said Sam.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," commented Dani.

Before either girl would head towards the entrance to help Danny and Burn, the sounds of small cracks could be heard.

"Uh Dani," called out Sam.

"Yeah," replied Dani.

"Did that sound like what I think it sounds like?" asked Sam.

"Y-y-y-yeah," stuttered Dani.

"Oh Geist," cursed Sam.

Before either of them could move, the ground below them gave way causing Sam and Dani to fall into the pit below them. They both screamed in fear as they plummeted into the pit alerting Danny and Burn.

"Danny!" yelled Burn trying to tell Danny what happened.

"I know!" Danny yelled back. "But we have problems of our own!" he pointed out as the ice shattered allowing the swarm of Medelwyr to flood the temple.

"Here they come!" yelled Burn as he and Danny prepared for the fight for their existence.

As Danny and Burn fought the Medelwyr off, Sam and Dani found themselves floating in what appears to be a sphere of some sorts. The sphere had a strange blue aura that surrounded them. Dani tried to move her arms, but couldn't. Sam on the other hand was able to move her body as she righted herself up.

"Who has awakened me?" asked an unknown male voice.

Sam turned around and saw what appeared to be a floating female figure. This confused Sam for a moment until the figure changed into a male body before changing back to a female.

"Who are you?" asked Sam in wonder.

"I am the Neksasa Portala," answered the figure.

"You're the portal?" questioned a shocked Sam. "But I thought the Neksasa Portala was a portal," she added.

"I am indeed a portal," replied the Neksasa Portala. "In the Ghost Zone, there are many beings that defy what mortals know and what they think they know," it added. "What is it that you desire child?" it asked.

Sam thought about what she wanted. Despite everything that happened to her so far, she still wanted to find her birth mother. However, her mate was fighting for their lives against a swarm of monstrous bug ghosts. She didn't know if she could place her own desire over the safety of her lover. This whole quest was for her one goal of getting the answers she needed, but if she did find her mother, she doubt she would live long enough to say anything because if Danny were to get killed, she would die as well. Sam finally came to her conclusion after thinking it over.

"I want Danny, Dani, Burn, and myself out of the Abyss," said Sam.

"I see," said the Neksasa Portala. "That would make the most sense," it added.

Up above the sphere, Danny and Burn were busy fighting to keep themselves alive. One of the Medelwyr lunged at Danny with its claws out, but Danny ducked underneath it and drove one of his ice swords into its mouth. The ice sword exploded causing the ice to freeze the inside of the ghost beast.

Another Medelwyr tried to swipe at Burn with its scythe blades on its back, but Burn turned into smoke to avoid the attack. He surrounded the creature with his smoke-like body and managed to choke the Medelwyr before it jumped forward to avoid being suffocating.

Danny and Burn saw that more of the Medelwyr were entering the temple. The ghost monsters fought their way into the temple, knocking each other away from the entrance as they tried to reach their struggling prey.

"Danny, there is no way we can fight those things off for long," said Burn.

"Yeah," agreed Danny. "I have to say, this is not one of the ways I ever saw myself dying," he added.

"How did you see yourself dying?" asked Burn.

"Dying while locked in an epic battle against my most powerful enemy in a destroyed city with lava erupting from the ground beneath my feet where one wrong move could be my last," answered Danny.

"Wow," replied Burn. "That is an epic way to die," he added.

"Well it was that or die from Sam's sex drive," Danny joked.

"That sounds like a nice way to die," commented Burn.

"Eh…either one is fine with me," dismissed Danny. "Right now we have a bunch of oversized cockroaches to deal with," he added.

"I don't think they're roaches," commented Burn.

"And I don't really care," replied Danny as he and Burn got ready for the next attack.

The two of them prepare for the next assault until they too were engulfed by the sphere that had Sam and Dani inside. Danny and Burn were confused as to what was going on until they saw Sam and Dani along with the Neksasa Portala. Before either of them could say or do anything, they all vanished in a flash of light.

Within a span of possibly two seconds, Danny, Sam, Dani, and Burn appeared in a suburban town in the human world. It was a sunny day with people going about their day not paying any attention to the four ghost teens. This was very surprising to the four of them because it struck them as odd to not notice three ghosts and one Goth girl popping out of thin air.

"Where are we?" asked Dani.

"How did we get here?" asked Burn.

"More importantly, why aren't these people freaking out?" asked Danny. "Last I checked I was labeled as a murdering ghost posing as a teenage boy that I apparently killed and am now wearing his body like it was a new suit," he added.

"Thank you for that disturbing mental image young one," said the Neksasa Portala as it appeared before them. "As for your questions, we are in a small quiet town in Illinois twenty five miles west of Springfield. You all got here because I teleported you here, and these humans cannot see any of you because we are currently chronologically displaced by a margin of one or two seconds, enough to render us invisible to all human senses," it explained.

"Why did you bring us here?" asked Sam.

"You should know the answer better than I," answered the Neksasa Portala.

Sam thought about what she was just told and realized what the Neksasa Portala meant. Her eyes widened in stunned realization as she looked at the town.

"This…is…" stuttered Sam.

"Yes, this is the home town of you biological mother and twin sister," said the Neksasa Portala before turning to face the house behind it. "And this is her house," it said pointing at the house.

"My…mother's house," said Sam in surprise.

"Yes, and once I leave this world all of you will be placed back in the timeline correctly," explained the ghost portal. "I wish for you to have all your questions answered and hope you find the love of a mother you were never able to feel," it said as it vanished.

As soon as the Neksasa Portala vanished, the four ghost teens stood in front of the house before them. Danny and Dani found themselves in their human forms while Burn was invisible. Sam looked at the front door and felt nervous. This was it, the moment she was waiting for. Beyond that door was the woman who had given birth to her and the twin that she never knew she had. She wondered what they looked like, what they acted like, how they would react to her sudden appearance, and if they would even want to see her. Sam subconsciously took a step back, too scared to know the answer, but Danny stopped her and smiled at her.

"It's okay Sam," said Danny in reassurance. "We're behind you on this," he told her.

Sam nodded her head as she took a deep breath before walking up to the front door and rang the doorbell. The sound of the doorbell ringing sent chills down Sam's spine as she waited. Before she could begin to think about changing her mind and leaving, the door opened.

Standing before the teens was a woman well into her forties and looked very beautiful. She looked like an older version of Sam with longer hair. The woman wore a black tank top and gray workout pants. The woman looked at the teens before her and let out a small gasp at the sight of Sam.

"S-S-S-Samantha," stuttered the woman.

"Y-y-y-yes," stuttered Sam not wanting to say anything that may result in negative emotions from her mother or the door being slammed at her face.

The next thing that happened was the woman grabbing Sam and hugging her tightly.

"You're alive…" whispered the woman. "My baby girl is alive," she continued as she cried.

"Momma…," muttered Sam as she too began to cry in her mother's arms.

Danny, Dani, and Burn stood there watching the reunion between mother and daughter unfolded before their eyes.

**Author's note: Well that ends this chapter to the side story section of my story. The next chapter will be the actual reunion between Sam, her mother, and her twin sister. Sam will have quite a few questions for her mother and Danny will hear the news about what has become of Amity Park. Don't expect the next chapter to be long because it's most likely going to be a short one.**

**As for the name Medelwyr, it does translate into Reapers because I got it from Google translations. I forgot what language it came from, but I liked the words so I used it.**

**I also had Danny use the word Geist, which translates to ghost as curse word because he, Dani, and Sam have been living in Descent City for roughly three years. So it would make sense that some terms that the ghosts there use would find a place in Danny's vocabulary. For this case, Geist can be used for any type of curse or swear words. It's kind of like how in the old 90s cartoon Beast Wars used the word slag for every curse word.**


	11. Side Story 4

**The last Side Story to Hunting Ground of Chaos**

After hugging her long lost daughter, Sam's mother invited Sam and her friends inside her house. She was a little apprehensive about letting Danny in due to being seen on the news three years ago, but Sam assured her mother that Danny wasn't what the media said he was. It was enough to calm her nerves as she led them to the living room.

When Sam laid her eyes on her mother's living room, she can see that it was quite spacious, yet practical. There was a couch with a coffee table in front of it, a recliner off to the side, and a desk with a PC set up on it with a speaker system against a wall. Facing the direction of the couch was a wall mounted flat screen TV. Sam also noticed a shelf filled with pictures of her mother and another dark haired girl, who she figured was her twin. Overall Sam, Danny, Dani, and Burn, who was invisible, liked how simple the living room was.

Sam's mother walked towards the couch and beckoned her long lost daughter to sit next to her. Sam was a little hesitant about sitting next to her mother, but Danny gave her a nudge to go ahead as he and the others looked around the living room. Sam slowly walked towards her mother and sat on the couch next to her and smiled at her mother, who returned the smile.

There was a short but very awkward silence that filled the living room as Sam and her mother just sat on the couch smiling at each other. Danny noticed the awkward atmosphere and came to the conclusion that mother and daughter needed some privacy.

"Uh Mrs….," Started Danny before he realized that he didn't know the name of Sam's birth mother.

"DeLisle," replied Sam's mother as she smiled at Danny. "Savannah Delisle," she included.

"Right, Mrs. DeLisle," replied Danny. "Is it okay if my sister and I take a look out in your backyard?" he asked.

"Sister?" questioned Dani only to be elbowed in her left rib by Danny. Dani gave Danny a short glare before realizing what Danny was doing. "Oh yeah," she added.

Savannah was slightly confused as to why Dani was confused by Danny calling her sister. It seemed pretty clear to her that the two were siblings, perhaps twins even.

"It's okay with me," said Savannah. "But why would you be interested in my backyard?" she asked them.

"Oh no real reason," answered Danny in a calm tone. "It just seemed like a nice day to be outside that's all," he added.

"It certainly does," agreed Savannah as she looked out the window. "Why don't we all relax out in the back?" she suggested.

"NO!" yelled Danny, Dani, and Burn.

This struck Savannah as very odd; she could have sworn she heard another male voice.

"I mean…" started Danny. "You and Sam have so much to catch up on," he added. "And it just doesn't seem right for the two of us…" he continued.

"Three of us," whispered Dani as she tried to correct Danny only to have her right foot stomped on by an invisible Burn. She let out a small whimper after feeling Burn's foot on hers.

"…to be listening. After all it is a private thing," Danny finished. 'Please buy it, please buy it," he mentally prayed.

"Well I guess that would make sense," admitted Savannah while considering Danny's words. "The kitchen has a door that leads to the backyard, you can go through there," she instructed them as she pointed to the kitchen.

"Thank you Mrs. DeLisle," said Danny as he led Dani to the kitchen with Burn following them.

Savannah and Sam watched the two raven haired 'twins' head into the kitchen before facing each other.

"Your friends are quite interesting Samantha," said Savannah. "Or do you prefer to be called something else sweetie?" she asked.

"I prefer to be called Sam," answered Sam.

"Sam…" repeated Savannah. "Simple and to the point," she added. "Just like Ash," she commented.

"Ash?" repeated Sam.

"Your sister," Savannah told her daughter. "Short for Ashley," she added.

"Where is she?" asked Sam.

"She's at school," answered Savannah. "She'll be home in about another hour," she told Sam. "Now I'm sure you have something you want to ask me," she added.

"Yes, I do," admitted Sam.

"You wanted to know why I let your father take you in instead of taking all three of us in?" questioned Savannah.

Sam nodded her head.

"Well the truth is that I never wanted to separate you from your sister," said Savannah. "But your father, Jeremy had pulled a lot of strings to make it look like I was unfit to raise the two of you," she added.

"Dad did that?" questioned Sam in shock.

"Yes, he knew that I wouldn't willingly give up either of you, but he did know that by playing the system he could make me look like I was a bad mother even though he abandoned us for the bitch Pamela," explained Savannah. "I knew that I couldn't fight your father's influence, so I couldn't see any other option but to give up one of you," she added.

"And you chose me," said Sam.

"No, your father did," corrected Savannah. "He just pointed at you without even caring to know if you were the oldest or not," she added.

"So for all I know, I could have been the younger twin?" questioned Sam.

"Would it have mattered to you?" asked Savannah.

"No, it wouldn't," admitted Sam. "But at least Dad gave you the child support," she added.

"What child support?" retorted Savannah sounding much like her daughter whenever Sam was annoyed or sarcastic. "That greedy bastard said he would but the money never came. I had to work two jobs to pay for my apartment and to afford a babysitter for your sister for ten years," she explained as her temper started to grow due to her hatred for Jeremy Manson.

"He never gave child support and left you and Ash with nothing," growled Sam as her eyes briefly flashed golden. "That shallow, insensitive, pompous, arrogant, Geist-licking waste of flesh," she added.

"He was always a cheapskate," commented Savannah while taking note of Sam using the word Geist. "Even though he came from a rich family," she added bitterly.

"Mom, I am so sorry for all that has happened to you and Ash," said Sam.

"It's not your fault sweetie," said Savannah as she pulled her daughter close to her. "Either way he got what was coming to him," she added.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam as she looked up at her mother.

"You don't know?" questioned Savannah.

"Know what?" replied Sam.

"That your father has been dead for about two years," explained Savannah. "Ever since Amity Park was taken over by that psycho ghost, the people of Amity Park had been dying left and right nearly every day," she added.

"No, I haven't heard of anything about it," said Sam.

"How could you not?" asked Savannah. "It has been on the news since three years ago," she added.

"Three years?" repeated Sam in confusion.

"Where were you Sam?" asked Savannah. "When I saw the news report about your father's death, I thought you were killed too. Your sister and I had been crying for months," she added.

"I was….away," answered Sam.

"What do you mean away?" asked Savannah.

"It's a long story," commented Sam.

"I haven't seen you since you were only a year old Sam," said Savannah. "I have about seventeen years of catching up to do with you," she added.

Sam was about to tell her mother everything, but she was interrupted by the front door opening. Sam and her mother looked up to see a teen girl enter the house. Sam was shocked to see the girl because the new girl looked nearly identical to her. The same raven colored hair, the same colored eyes, and the same body shape. This girl was wearing what looked like punk style clothing composing of black and green colors. The girl also wore combat boots, much like Sam, only they were green whereas Sam's were black. The girl's hair was spiky and highlighted in shades of red. The girl looked at Sam and Savannah looking very confused at the sight before her.

"Mom," started the new girl. "Who is this?" she asked.

Sam was even more surprised at how much this girl sounded like her. Then again, her mother sounded like her only more mature.

"Ash," started Savannah as she beckoned her other daughter to the couch. "This is your sister, Sam," she told Ash.

Ash looked at Sam and took in the Goth girl's appearance. She could not deny the resemblance to her and her mother, but Ash was still skeptical. Ash turned her attention to her mother and gave her a look that showed that she wasn't convinced.

"That's not funny Mom," said Ash. "You and I both know that my sister has been dead for three years," she continued. "Hiring some other girl to dress up and pretend to be her is way too cruel and you know that," she pressed on.

"Now hold on for just a second," growled Sam as she stood up. "I am not dead and I am not some girl pretending to be me," she added. "How would you know if I'm not you sister anyway?" she asked.

At that moment to the long lost twins began to get into a verbal fight with one another. Savannah watched as her daughters argued over Sam's supposed death until Ash grabbed a hold of Sam's right arm intending to throw her out. Savannah was about to stop her headstrong, punk daughter but stopped when both of them let out a short screams of pain as they clutched their heads. The mother of both girls got off her couch and was about to pull both of them to her. However both girls stopped their screams and looked at each other once again. This time Ash looked at her twin with confusion and shock as the pain subsided.

Ash had never felt something like that before. She had seen flashes of events that she never seen before. She saw her father, her stepmother, her grandmother, the Manson mansion, and the things that Sam had done growing up. Including the ghost portal accident that turned Danny half ghost. She also had brief flashes of the ghost fights Sam had been in and even the big fight between Sam and Danny. She even saw how Sam gained ghost powers thanks to Undergrowth.

As for Sam, she saw all the things Ash had done growing up. Sam had to admit, her sister wasn't all that different from her, but there were some key differences such as not having a ghost powered friend, no crazy paranormal adventures, and no ghost powers. Instead she saw Ash doing some crazy daredevil stunts, picking fights with cheerleaders and her school's football team, playing in a garage band, and other punk kid stuff.

The twins took a look at each other as if they were seeing each other for the first time, which would be accurate considering they had just met each other two minutes ago.

"Do I just see…?" started Ash but was at a loss for words.

"Yeah…" replied Sam as she was just as loss. "And did I…?" she asked.

Ash nodded before moving closer to her twin.

"You really are…." Ash began.

"My sister," finished Sam.

Suddenly both Sam and Ash hugged each other while fighting back tears. Savannah was so happy to see her daughters hug each other as she joined her daughters. At that point it was too much for all three of them as they broke down to tears, but they were happy because at that moment their family was complete.

Out in the backyard, Danny was watching from the porch along with Dani and Burn. He had a smile on his face as he sensed his mate's happiness. It was a challenged, but Sam and her family were on their way to becoming whole.

'Now how the Geist am I going to explain to Sam's mom that I'm technically her son-in-law?' Danny wondered because that is something that he would rather avoid, but he felt that there was no escaping it.

About an hour later, Danny and the others were invited back into the house. Sam formally introduced Danny and Dani to her mother and sister. Ash was looking Danny up and down as if she was judging Danny of being worthy to be her sister's boyfriend. In the end Ash nodded and smiled, which Sam took as her sister's way of saying she approves of Danny.

Sam gave her sister a smile before shooting a glare at her. Ash in turned rolled her eyes at her sister's behavior while Dani looked at the twins before smirking at her template who was oblivious to what was going on between the twins. Savannah requested for everyone to sit at the dining table as she prepared dinner for everyone. All the visible teens took a seat with Ash and Dani making sure Danny and Sam were sitting next to each other. While this was going on, Burn continued to stay invisible because he didn't want to startle Sam's family. However, he really wished he could turn visible because he was getting tired of not being seen.

As everyone minus Burn ate their dinner, Savannah asked Sam what her life was like. Sam didn't really want to explain everything, but her mother wanted to know everything that had been going on in her daughter's life. Sam looked at Danny for a moment as if she was going to ask him if she should also mention about the accident. Danny nodded to his mate, silently telling her that it was fine. Sam sighed for a moment before telling her mother and sister everything, but she decided to leave out the part about her and Danny being technically married by ghost standards.

Savannah and Ash listened as Sam talked about how life was like growing up in the Manson mansion with only her grandmother caring about her. Savannah was disgusted with how Jeremy and Pamela tried to force Sam into being like every other rich snob. She was especially upset with how Jeremy allowed himself to be controlled by Pamela, but she was glad to know that woman wasn't able to bend her daughter's will. When Sam mentioned about how she also gained ghost powers, Savannah was shocked because of how she gained them. Savannah was also disappointed with how Sam talked her best friend into going into a dangerous device which nearly killed him. Her disappointment slightly increased with some of Sam's lesser moments such as forcing her school into having an extreme vegetarian menu, tried to talk her ghost powered best friend into destroying some cars, spying on him when he was on a date, and getting mad at said friend when he did the same when Sam had no right to belittle him. Ash felt the same as her mother, but she was mostly upset with Sam for hypocritical mindset. When Sam finished telling her mother and sister her tale, they were taking in everything that was said.

"Well Sam," started Savannah. "I can't say that I don't understand how you feel about certain things," she continued which caused Sam to smile. "But I'm not happy with a few of the things you did," she finished.

"Huh?" replied Sam in confusion.

"Sam, I get that you want to be unique and an individual," said Savannah. "But being those two things also means that you have to accept that there are people that don't care about your opinions or lifestyle," she continued. "When you talked your school into having that vegetarian menu and attacked by that ghost. You acted like that ghost was after you because you were thinking like an individual, but you weren't," she explained.

"But Mom…," started Sam.

"Sam, you more or less forced your classmates into eating what you like," interrupted Savannah. "Everybody has a choice, but you denied them of their choice to eat what they want," she added. "How is that fair to them that you get to eat what you want, but they didn't have an opinion of eating what they wanted?" she asked.

Sam didn't say anything as she let what her mother said sink in.

"I'm especially disappointed in you when you got mad at Danny for spying on you when you did the same before he did," continued Savannah.

Once again Sam didn't say anything because she knew that moment was going to come back and haunt her.

"I know you wanted to protect Danny because that Valerie girl was a ghost hunter that held a grudge against Danny's ghost half, but that is no excuse for you to spy on him," said Savannah before turning her attention to Danny. "As for you," she began. "I understand that given the timing in which this Gregor arrived dressed in white while posing as a foreign exchange student and the Guys in White appearing at the same time does come off as too convenient to be a coincidence," she continued. "But you shouldn't have spied on Sam either," she added.

"I don't know Mom," interrupted Ash. "If it were me, I would have done the same as Danny because that kind of situation was way too precise for anyone not to be suspicious," she added.

'It's weird how all three of them sound the same,' thought Dani as she tried to figure out which voice belong to who.

"Ash this is a matter where you can't take sides," stated Savannah.

"But Mom, you said so yourself," complained Ash. "Timing that good can't be ruled out as a coincidence. Anyone in Danny's position had more than a right to be suspicious," she added. "Any superhero with a heavily protected identity can't help but be suspicious whenever a chance of being exposed presents itself," she explained. "Besides, I've read some things about the GIW, and they aren't exactly a moral group," she added.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"Well ever since Amity Park has been taken over, the GIW had deployed their combat robots tasked with destroying the ghosts and the people of Amity Park," answered Ash.

"What?" replied Danny, Sam, and Dani.

"Yeah, there had been rumors from soldiers that came back from quarantining the city that the GIW weren't interested in saving the people of Amity Park, but only destroying the ghosts and saw the people as collateral," explained Ash.

This shocking revelation left Danny, Sam, Dani, and even Burn stunned. Danny had always felt that the Guys in White were nothing but a joke, but if they were willing to kill innocent people just to defeat Dan then they were a much bigger threat than any of the ghosts. Burn had heard about the GIW from Danny and felt that they were idiots too, but apparently they were dangerous idiots.

"They're willing to sacrifice innocent people just to get to all of those ghosts?" questioned Dani.

"News reports all over say that the GIW view the people inside Amity Park as contaminated and a danger to national security or some other bullshit," answered Ash.

"Ash!" yelled Savannah, not happy with her daughter's choice of words.

"But Mom it's true," complained Ash.

Sam looked at Danny and saw that he had a look on his face that suggested that he was thinking about what had been going on since they've been away from the human world. Sam had seen that look back when they were in Descent City whenever Danny had to deal with some tough situations like his first time as a combat attorney. She could only imagine what was going on his head as he absorbed the information about what Dan had been doing on Earth in their absence.

'Does he feel responsible for all of this?' wondered Sam.

"Hey Sam," called out Ash, wanting to change the subject for everyone. "Why don't you show us your ghost form?" she suggested.

"Ash," said Savannah in a disapproving tone.

"Aw…come on Mom," whined Ash. "I find out my twin sister is alive and she has ghost powers," she added. "Can't I at least she how she looks?" she asked.

Sam gave a small smile as she stood up.

"It's okay Mom, I don't mind at all," said Sam as she began to transform.

Savannah and Ash watched as Sam's body shifted from her normal human self and become her ghost self. Savannah was a little creeped out by how vines grew out of her daughter's arms and coiled around her forearms like snakes. Ash on the other hand was amazed as her twin looked like a plant ninja.

"Nice," commented Ash. 'How come she gets to have the cool superpowers?' she mentally complained with how her sister got lucky with both a great friend turned boyfriend, and ghost powers. Regardless, Ash was happy to know that her sister was alive.

"I'm just glad it's not revealing," commented Savannah as she was glad that her daughter wasn't showing a lot of skin.

'I'm just glad there is no evidence of what I looked like the first time,' thought Sam.

As time went on; Savannah told everyone it was time to sleep. Savannah asked Ash to set up the spare mattress in her room for Sam to sleep on. She led Dani to the guest bedroom while Danny and Burn, who was finally revealed to the DeLisle family, got the living room to sleep at. Sam was a little hesitant to leave Danny's side, but her mate told her it was fine and that she should spend more time getting to know her sister.

Savannah returned to the living room with spare pillows and blankets for Danny and Burn. Burn was about to tell Savannah that it wasn't necessary, but the elder DeLisle told him that ghost or not, no guest of hers sleeps without a pillow and blanket. That caused him to accept the items and thanking her for them. Danny gave a small smile as he remembered how his mother used to do that for him when he was a toddler. Sam's birth mother's actions also reminded Danny of how his uncle would act and that made him feel a bit more at peace with his lover's mother.

As everyone turned in for the night, Danny was looking up at the ceiling thinking about what he needed to do. He started to remember what Dan told him during their conversation while in a strange dream like realm.

**Flashback**

"_I have amassed a large number of ghosts, prisoners of Walker's prison, the ghosts that we usually fought against, and turned Amity Park in a Hell on Earth for all the humans within. The vilest of Walker's prisoners slaughtering humans as a form of entertainment, I have a hunting party tracking down, torturing, and killing the ghosts who we fought before, and I did all of it just to get your attention," explained Dan. "And you haven't even noticed," he added._

"_So what?" retorted Danny. "That's no longer a part of my life," he added._

"_But you and I both know that I won't stop there," said Dan. "We both know that I will do whatever it takes for the two of us to face each other once again. I will not stop until you and I face each other. It doesn't matter who stands in my way, I will kill any human or ghost that gets in my way until I have you in my sights. I will continue to kill not just so that I can face you once again, but because it gives me pleasure," he declared._

**End of Flashback**

'I can't run away from this battle,' thought Danny as he turned to try to get some sleep. 'Not that I want to anyway,' he continued to think as he shut his eyes. 'Besides, a part of me wants to fight him again,' he concluded as he fell asleep.

**Author's note: Well that ends this chapter and all of the side stories to Hunting Ground of Chaos. If no one was able to figure it out, DeLisle is the last name of Sam's voice actor, Grey DeLisle. Also, Sam's mother and sister sound like two characters that DeLisle played as. For Ash, she basically sounds like Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender while Savannah sounds like Foghorn Leghorn's assistant Carol from The Looney Tunes Show. Basically Sam, Ash, and Savannah sound more or less the same with only slight changes in tone. As Dani pointed out, it's kind of confusing.**


	12. Chapter 8

Two months had passed and Dan hadn't seen any hint of Danny coming to Amity Park. His younger self's absence had been pushing his patience to the limit. At this moment Dan stood on top of City Hall looking over the ruined city before him. There were dead bodies littering the streets and destroyed vehicles piled on top of each other. An army of robots roaming the city along with murderous ghosts, he had released from Walker's prison, running around wild and killing people with no mercy. His past self's enemies hid in terror of his might and his army of killers.

Dan would have continued looking over the ruined city, but he felt Samantha's body pressed up against his back. He gave a small smile as his mate phase through his body so that she would be in front of him. Dan wrapped his left arm around Samantha's slim waist as he pulled her closer to him. Samantha was the one thing that could bring Dan close to feeling any happiness. To Dan, Samantha was the only woman who truly mattered to him and he refuses to let her out of him reach.

In a way, Dan had everything he could have ever wanted. However there was one thing he didn't have and that was his battle against his younger self, Danny Fenton.

Dan let go of Samantha and phased back into the building leaving his lover behind. Samantha placed her right hand on top of her stomach and looked down at it.

When Dan and Samantha touched the floor of City Hall, they began to walk towards the room in the west wing that contained Samantha's pets. During the few months when her pets placed themselves in their cocoons, Dan and Samantha had been interested in see what would happen. The end result was something Dan didn't expect but he found himself slightly impressed with their appearance.

The fourteen black ghosts that Samantha had commanded during the three years had changed from stocky reptilian hyenas to massive bipedal insect-like monsters with scythe-like blades on their backs. Samantha's pets turned out to be young Medelwyr and they were vicious and eager to cause some deaths.

Dan and Samantha entered the room and walked towards the center of the room. There was no noticeable light aside from the light coming from the door that was left open. Dan looked at the ceiling where the Medelwyr were crawling all over. The walls and furniture was covered in shells of the cocoons the Medelwyr were once inside. Samantha stayed by Dan's side as she observed her pets.

"Who among you is the most vicious of your kind?" questioned Dan.

"There is nothing in this world or in the Ghost Zone more powerful or savage as the Medelwyr hive," said a gruff voice. "But if you need a warrior for a task," it continued before one of the Medelwyr dropped onto the ground in front of Dan.

The Medelwyr stood up and looked at Dan. Dan had to tilt his head up due to how this Medelwyr towered over him as it stood at thirteen feet. It was as black as its sibling but unlike them, this one was covered in scars that it had gained when it was in its infant stage. One of its right mandibles was ripped off from its face most likely due to it fighting with its siblings to either establish itself as the Alpha or because it was the most violent of the fourteen. Samantha was standing behind Dan feeling a small level of fear as she stared at this one because she saw how violent this one was after it and its sibling matured. Dan also remembered this one as the one who ripped off his mother's arm. He was also pleased to see that this one was the biggest of the lot.

"I, Massacre will serve you Lord Dan," said the gigantic Medelwyr.

Dan smirked at Massacre's enthusiasm before he gave the Medelwyr his assignment.

What Dan, Samantha, and the Medelwyr did not know was that they were being watched as a very small robotic insect with a head that resembled Cyber Tuck was observing them from the door. Inside his lab, Tuck was observing everything the robot was seeing on his monitor while the cybernetic Valerie was standing behind him with a vacant look on her face.

"Looks like Dan is getting restless," commented Tuck as he turned away from the monitor. "Which means I need to make my move sooner than I had anticipated," he continued before he pressed a button on the control panel to his right.

A wall on the far side of the lab split open to reveal three machines that look like biomechanical female ghosts, specifically Desiree, Ember, and Kitty. They had a uniformed design while accenting their curves which Tuck took great effort to replicate. The cyber enhancements were barely noticeable as they were implanted within their ectoplasm bodies. They wore red body armor that mirrored Valerie's ghost hunting suit but revealed more 'skin' making them look more like swimsuits. Around their necks were silver metallic collars that had a symbol that looked like Tuck's face. On their feet were for some strange reason platform high heels. Overall the three robotic ghost women were a vast improvement over Valerie's cybernetic form as she looked like a Frankenstein type cyborg.

"Unit: D51R33, come forward," ordered Tuck.

Without saying a thing the Desiree robot walked towards Tuck before stopping a couple of feet away from him.

"I want you to head towards Fenton Works and to bring my younger self to me," commanded Tuck. "I need to have a word with myself," he added.

"As you command, my Master," obeyed false Desiree as she flew out of Tuck's lab.

"I am so glad that I succeeded in capturing you three and perfected my project," said Tuck as he closed the room that contained the Ember and Kitty lookalikes. He took a look at Valerie for a brief moment. "But you my dear, you are still my greatest creation," he added as he activated Valerie.

Valerie suddenly moved her face as she glared at Tuck. She raised her right arm and activated her ectoplasm blaster as her right optical scanner targeted Tuck. Before she could fire the blaster, Tuck deactivated her weapons through his vastly superior control system built into his body.

"Still eager to attack I see," commented Tuck as he walked towards her. "That's why I prefer you over those mindless dolls I crafted," he added as he brushed his right hand over Valerie's cheek. "A perfect blend of machine and woman; created for the sole purpose to wage battle against MY enemies," he said to her. "While your 'sisters' are designed for infiltration, retrieval, and assassination," he added. "They too are a perfect blend, but of ghost and machine," he pointed out. "And yet, my former self seems to have taken an interest in the original of the one I sent to fetch him," he brought up. "Aside from being physically beautiful, Unit: D51R33 is incapable of procreating with a human much like the real Desiree," he added. "So why was he interested in her?" he asked.

"Maybe he's not into machines as much as you are; you fucking toaster!" yelled Valerie as she struggled to get her weapons online.

"Perhaps, but it is of no consequence," said Tuck as he turned around. "Right now, I need to finish your final upgrade," he added.

"Upgrade?" repeated Valerie.

"Yes," replied Tuck as he picked up an electrical surgical bone saw. "Upgrade," he repeated as he approached a cowering Valerie.

Outside of Amity Park, a small five man group of the Guys in White were standing fifteen yards away from the ghost shield that kept the ghosts inside the city. They were all fully equipped in white SWAT team styled gear and armed with new model anti-ghost battle rifles that were based on the M4 that the US military uses. However one of these men was not a member of the GIW, the fifth member was Vincent Fenton, who had agreed to join the five man team on this mission. Unlike the rest of the team, Vince's suit had a black X on the back to signify that he wasn't an actual agent of the Guys in White, not that he cared.

His reason for joining was so that he could find the survivors and get them out of the city while the GIW agents go on with their suicide mission. He knew that the mission was bound to fail before it even began; he also knew that these agents were under orders to kill him at the first chance they get so Vince would have to watch his own back in case of 'friendly fire' as well as keeping an eye out for any ghost that decides to take out a member of Danny Phantom's family.

Vince took a look at the city that was once the home of his former brother and his family and felt a great amount of sorrow for the people that were trapped in their own hometown. He couldn't imagine the pain and loss those poor people had suffered. He also felt a great level of resentment towards the Guys in White for coming up with the backup plan of wiping them all out with a nuke if this operation fails.

'Those dumbasses probably don't even care if the radiation from the impact kills innocent or the shockwave from the blast spreading throughout the state,' Vince thought bitterly.

"Fenton, we're about to mobilize," said one of the agents before turning to face his comrades.

'Out of prison and into the slaughter,' thought Vince as he followed the Idiots in White as they entered Amity Park's south entrance.

About three hours after Vince and the Guys in White agents entered the city; the very few people inside Fenton Works were going about their businesses as they tried to find a way to defeat Dan. Jack and Maddie were down in the lab working on adjustments to the FEAR while Vlad's memories were being transferred into the suit. Vlad wanted nothing more than for the chance to attack the Fenton couple for reducing him to the sorry state that he was in. He had wished for his torment to be over with so that he could kill Jack for all he had done to him: the accident that left him in his half ghost state, marrying Maddie, and fathering a son that Vlad in the beginning so desperately wanted, but could never have. He also wanted revenge on Maddie for what she had done to him after his brutal defeat at the hands of Dan Phantom. Vlad still held a small amount of affection for Maddie, but much like him, it became twisted and corrupted. Vlad wanted nothing more than to paralyze Maddie and violate her, forcing himself into her and releasing his sperm inside her before ripping her to pieces. However, Vlad cannot do any of that, nor can he feel the desire to do those things. He was still trapped in a state of emotionless, painless torture that he could not escape from.

In the kitchen, Star and Valerie's father were sitting at the table drinking coffee. On the table was the sword of Nemesis, the same sword Star found when she and several of her peers were selected by Vlad to be a part of his ghost hunting students. Ever since she got that sword, Star had felt this voice constantly telling her to fight and punish those who had caused great suffering. She had been able to ignore the voice, but as the years continued to press on, her resolve had begun to waver.

"So this sword," started Damon as he sipped his coffee. "You found it in Vlad's mansion?" he questioned.

"Yes," answered Star. "I can't really remember where exactly, but it felt like the sword was calling to me," she added.

"That sounds weird," commented Damon. "But given how everything is now, I can't say it's the weirdest," he added.

"Or the worse," added Star as she looked at her coffee mug.

"Yeah…" agreed Damon sounding depressed.

Meanwhile in a room upstairs, Tucker was sitting in front of a desk tinkering with the F.A.S.T. to improve on its combat abilities once again. As he continued to work on the belt, Tucker heard a tapping sound coming from the window. He looked up and saw much to his surprise and joy Desiree looking at him. Tucker stopped his work, got up to open the window allowing Desiree to enter. As she floated her way into the room, Tucker noticed her new wardrobe.

"I like the new look," commented Tucker.

"Thank you, but we don't have time for pleasantries," said Desiree as she grabbed Tucker's arm. "You need to come with me," she told him.

"What?" replied Tucker in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked her.

"There's someone who wishes to speak with you," answered Desiree. "He knows of a way to stop Dan and his army of killers," she told him.

"Who?" asked Tucker.

"I'll take you to him," said Desiree. "He will only tell you when he meets you," she added.

Tucker didn't know what to think, the idea of there being a way to defeat Dan was something everyone in Fenton Works was hoping to find. It was almost too good to be true when Desiree came to him and told him that someone knows of a way. However, the fact that Desiree actually got through the ghost shield should cause alarm bells within the dark skinned teens mind but his memories of his brief time with Desiree clouded his mind causing him to make his decision.

"Let's go," said Tucker.

"Hold on tightly then," said Desiree as she turned herself and Tucker intangible and took off to meet with whoever wanted to speak with Tucker.

As Tucker and Desiree flew towards the location of the one who wanted to speak with Tucker, the GIW agents and Vince were slowly making their way towards one of the buildings in the western side of Amity Park. After checking an eight story building for any ghost, they had set up their temporary base camp in the sixth floor. Vince couldn't figure out why they chose the sixth floor when a ghost can easily phase through the walls. The agents kept an eye on him, but generally paid him no more attention than that. Instead they were focusing on checking their weapons. One such weapon was designed after a sniper rifle but would fire ectoplasm filled bullets. Vince was a little surprised that the GIW had taken his concept of ectoplasm bullets, but he suspected that there might be a flaw in its design.

'Chances are they plan on trying to snipe this Dan Phantom when they spot him alone or in a large crowd,' thought Vince. 'Then they'll ditch this place and will either leave me behind as a decoy for the ghost to attack while they escape or they'll kill me as soon as the opportunity presents itself,' he continued to think as he watched the agents. 'I can't let my guard down or it'll be the last mistake I'll ever make,' he concluded as he turned his attention towards the window that was beside him.

"We're about to turn in for the night," said one of the agents. "You'll have the first six hour shift to stand guard," he added with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Aye, aye Agent Dick," Vince replied in an insulting tone.

"It's Agent R," corrected the agent with a glare that could not be seen.

"Whatever," muttered Vince.

Not liking Vince's tone, Agent R walked up to him and placed a gun under Vince's chin.

"You do realize you are still a felon and we have the authority to shoot you on the spot," threatened Agent R.

Vince didn't even flinch at the cool feel of the barrel of the gun touching his skin. Instead he glared at the GIW agent while smiling at him.

"And you do realize that shooting me right now would most likely draw the attention of any ghost that is passing by; costing this whole operation before it even started right?" questioned Vince. "And chances are these ghosts don't travel alone but in groups and would no doubt kill all of us before you guys even had a chance to come up with a counterattack," he added.

"I doubt it since we set up our sensors," said the agent.

"No you haven't," replied Vince. "You guys only packed weapons for the mission and pistols to gun me down when the job's over," he added. "If you had packed sensors, you wouldn't be having one person play the role of sentry," he pointed out. "So tell me Agent R, do you really want to take that chance?" he asked.

Vince and the agent stared down at each other before the agent holstered his weapon and turned around.

"Just so you know, you will be dead by the end of this mission," Agent R told Vince before walking back to his comrades.

"We'll see," said Vince as he watched the agents turned in for the night.

As the agents got themselves ready to sleep throughout the night, Vince turned his attention back towards the window showing the sunset from behind the buildings. He watched as a few ghosts started to fly out and noticed that several of them are armed with any sort of object that they could use as a weapon. He also saw some modified versions of the Guys in White's White Devil units patrolling the streets. A small part of him hoped these ghosts come to this building so that he can use the attack and confusion to slip out to find his brother and sister-in-law so he can get them out of here along with any other survivors.

'It's going to be a long night,' thought Vince as he watched the streets and the sky of Amity Park in case of any scouting parties spotting them.

As Vince continued to watch the ghost from inside the building he and the GIW were in, Tucker and Desiree have entered Axiom Labs. Desiree led Tucker through the hallways until they reached Cyber Tuck's lab. Tucker took in the appearance of the lab and marveled at the electronics that still worked, but he was also nervous because he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread that seemed to fill the atmosphere of this lab. He would have continued looking at the lab equipment, but Tucker's attention was brought to the appearance of Cyber Tuck, who had just walked in.

"Ah, it is so nice to meet my younger self," said Cyber Tuck as he walked up to Tucker. "My name is Tucker Foley, of course you already know that because you are me after all," he introduced himself to his younger self.

"Yeah, I know you," said Tucker as he glared at the cyborg ghost version of himself. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"Such hostility," commented Cyber Tuck. "When did I ever become so paranoid?" he asked in a joking tone.

"Cut it out, I'm not here to be played with," said Tucker in an angry tone.

"No, no you are not," agreed Cyber Tuck as he stared at Tucker. "I requested for you because I have information on how to defeat Dan," he told Tucker.

"You do?" replied Tucker in surprise. "But you work for him, don't you?" he questioned the cyber ghost.

"No, no I do not work for him," answered Tuck. "I am actually a slave to him," he told his younger self.

"A slave?" questioned Tucker in surprise.

"Yes," started Tuck. "After the explosion of the Nasty Burger, Samantha and I were the only ones to emerge as ghosts while Danny's family and Lancer passed on. For nearly ten years we had wondered the Ghost Zone trying to understand our powers unaware of what was to become of Danny. During that time, Samantha and I had fallen in love and we were happy. But later on, Dan had found us and attacked us. We tried to talk some sense into him, but he wouldn't listen. He nearly destroyed me since he was so powerful and he did something to my sweet Samantha to turn her against me. I had managed to plead for mercy and on a whim, he spared me but he laid claim to Samantha and force me into this robotic body," he explained.

"Wait, you and the Sam of your timeline fell in love?" asked Tucker sounding very surprised.

"Yes," Cyber Tuck answered simply. "And I want to free her from Dan," he told his younger self. "But I need your help," he added.

"What can I do?" asked Tucker.

"Follow me," answered Cyber Tuck as he led Tucker to another lab.

After three minutes, Cyber Tuck, Tucker, and Desiree entered a room that contained a suit. The suit resembled Danny's old HAZMAT suit, but there were small ecto-cannons on the forearms, a compact jetpack, a helmet with a visor screen, and boosters on the legs. Tucker marveled at the sight of the suit as he and Cyber Tuck walked towards it.

"This suit I created is specially designed to work for you and you alone," said Cyber Tuck. "I had it calibrated to withstand all of Dan's powers and to overpower him," he continued. "With this suit you will be able to fight against Dan along with me," he added.

"It's that powerful?" asked Tucker.

"Yes," answered Tuck. "But we'll still need more than just the two of us," he continued. "My sentry units are also a part of my plan to stop Dan and his army," he told Tucker.

"So the sentries will deal with the army while we take down Dan," said Tucker.

"Precisely," said Tuck.

"When do we attack?" asked Tucker.

"Tomorrow during the afternoon," answered Tuck. "That's when he will send out his army to destroy the last surviving humans of the city. Once he gives that command, I'll have the sentries attack the ghosts and in the confusion we'll strike," he explained.

"Sounds like a good plan," said Tucker.

"It should be," said Tuck. "After all, we are a genius," he boasted.

"And handsome," added Tucker.

"Yes we are," agreed Cyber Tuck.

After going over the plan one more time, Cyber Tuck let Tucker and the fake Desiree leave his lab with the new suit for Tucker. As he watched Tucker leave, Cyber Tuck turned around and started to laugh as he returned to his lab.

"How gullible can my younger self be?" he asked himself. "Please; me, in love with that spectral Goth bitch?" he commented. "That boy really is stupid, he should know that Samantha's heart belongs to only one being regardless of the timeline," he continued. "For someone who claims to be so smart, my younger self is certainly stupid," he added. "One little made up sob story that plays to his little heartbroken ego, and he took the bait without a single hesitation," he finished.

Cyber Tuck turned his attention towards the monitors and watched as Dan looked over the city with Samantha by his side. Cyber Tuck glared at the two as his cybernetic eyes glowed red being his visor.

"Soon Dan," started Tuck. "Soon you and you bitch will learned that I am more powerful than you could ever be," he said. "And I will rule this world and the Ghost Zone with my machine empire," he declared before beginning to laugh again.

Once Tucker and the fake Desiree reached FentonWorks, they snuck back into Tucker's room. Luckily no one was looking for Tucker, so he didn't have anything to worry about. Tucker placed the suit his future-self gave him inside the closet. As he did this, the biomechanical Desiree was about to leave.

"Wait," called out Tucker. "Don't you want to stay for a bit?" he asked.

"No I can't," answered the fake Desiree. "I'm needed elsewhere," she told him.

"Oh okay," said Tucker. "Well good luck out there," he told her.

"Of course," said the fake as she left.

Tucker was upset to see her leave, but he knew that it was for the best. Right now, he needed to rest so that he could be ready for the next day. He went to his bed and went to sleep hoping to have a pleasant dream for once.

**Author's Note: Well that ends this chapter since I couldn't think of a way to continuing it without ruining the pacing. I guess I can just go straight to the chaos in the next chapter instead.**


End file.
